Naruto's Growth
by NaruXHina4ever
Summary: Naruto is kidnapped and is now undergoing training from kyuubi. Naruto will return to Konoha to show his growth. Will he become Hokage? pairings are NarutoXHinata and SasukeXSakura. PLEASE READ THE STORY AND PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Kidnapped

**I DO NOT OWN THE NARUTO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS**

**Bold words to get everyone's attention. I do not plan in putting in sexually explicit themes in this, but if I do, it will be warned on the chapter it occurs on. Please do not take anything on here offensively for that is not my wish nor my goal**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

Thank You.

"**People talking"**

'_**Peoples thoughts'**_

"**Kyuubi Talking"**

'_**Kyuubi thinking'**_

XXXXX

The night was darker than any night Konoha have ever experienced. So dark that one can see nothing, but a boy in the middle of a 5 people crying his heart out. They looked down on him so grimly you can feel the hatred and bloodlust just by standing there watching.

"Demon, you don't belong here! You belong in Hell! I'll send you there sooner or later!" The leader of the group yelled. He had the most hatred to the boy that rivals Itachi himself.

"Demon-brat, you should you just leave Konoha! "You don't belong here!" The second guy said wearing ninja gear with green armor around his chest and a mask that took the look of a bear's face.

"We should just kill him!" The leader yelled.

"No! I will not let you guys kill a kid no matter how much I hate him. Let's just kidnap him and leave him at another village," The ANBU suggested.

"Hmmm…. Not a bad idea. We can let him destroy some other village with that damn demon he got with him! Good thinking, though I prefer my way." The leader said with a frown. Little did they know who watched them take the 6 year old blonde away from the through the village gate. The Jonin ran off towards the Hokage Tower.

'_I must tell the Hokage! I can't take on 5 ANBU of the Leaf, its treason. I hope I will have time to catch up to them. Crap, I never got to figure out where they ran off to, but I still need to report this.'_ Kakashi thought.

Even if the person were a mile away they would still have the ability to hear the Third Hokage yelling out a lot of improper words. He paced around his desk so many times in anger that the floor was starting to wear down under his footsteps. Kakashi's lower-left part of his mask getting wet and his visible eye side was getting all sweaty. Then someone else enters through the doors allowing the hinges to completely break off. "Dynamic Entry!" Was all you can hear before Kakashi was kicked in the face by someone with big, bushy brows wearing a green spandex suite.

"Hokage are you ok? I heard you screaming in anger. I came to punish the person's unyouthfullness that can make you yell those nasty words. Was it my long time rival, Kakashi? Kakashi, prepare to be punished my rival!" Gai yelled while tears came out of his eyes. He prepared a punch to the gut on the knocked out Kakashi

"Wait Gai, first of all he did not anger me, second is unyouthfullness is not a word. I'm going to send you back to English class later on. I was screaming because Naruto is out of this village right now and you are delaying me to send a voluntary search for him!" The Hokage said this with anger in his last sentence.

"….. Hokage I don't think people will volunteer to bring back the person they hated for years." The now awake Kakashi said shaking his head.

"My youthful team will volunteer for sure. Wait… do you know? Where they went? Gai said with "youthful" qualities not in his voice (meaning he wasn't cheering about it).

"Unfortunately, I have no clue where they could have taken him." Kakashi said in shame. He felt regretful for not even trying to take on the 5 ANBU. He wouldn't have won the fight against them, politically but he could have still stopped them. For the second time in his life he let his comrade down. Even if Naruto had no clue about him, he was still considered a comrade to Kakashi.

Gai got in his favorite pose. His thumbs up and one eye shut with a reassuring smile that even though it was weird. It still warmed a person's heart. "Don't worry Kakashi; Neji will be a helpful person in finding Naruto!" Gai felt cool while he said this 'Now I get to act cool while Kakashi is the worrying one'.

"Stop calling them your team, sure I said you may have them but they aren't permanently yours." The Hokage said, trying to keep Gai from getting his hopes up.

XXXXX

**Kyuubi's Cave five days later**

"I think this is far enough, since we did pass the Sand Village and this cave gives me the creeps." One ANBU said.

"You idiots I said we should have dropped him off four days ago. We can't go back to the Village. Surely they know we are missing and will suspect us of his kidnap. We will be sentenced to death!" The second head ANBU yelled. He was in a rage now that he was a rogue-ninja.

"Shut up! The Hokage and the few that likes the Demon might want to punish us for doing the good deed for the majority. I'm proud we made the village happy now that their memory of the attack is washed away. Even though I had to leave my good life in that village, which was unhappy. Let's go to the Iwakagure. We can become stronger there." The leader of the rogue-ninja, incited. They were actually really thinking they done the Village a favor, but in reality they done the exact opposite. While they headed out of the cave with a great smile.

"I still don't want the kid to be in there, even if the thing he carries killed my family."

The leader sighed "We are not going to take him and move him into another spot. I still think we should have just killed him!"

"Sorry Danco, but I have children and I know how I would want to tear someone apart just for hitting them. I would have never forgiven them.

"Eon, your an ANBU elite, have you not lost at least some of your emotions towards enemies? You're the second best on the squad and my friend. I would never like to challenge you in any way, but when your emotions cloud judgment then you end up making the wrong decisions"

_Like he is the one to talk about it. His hatred for the kid is the thing that got us a name as rogue-ninja.'_ He didn't say this aloud though. "Yeah, I know."

"Good, lets go shall we" They finally exited the cave. Before they left, they put up a sign up naming the cave, "THE CAVE OF HELL"

XXXXX

In the now CAVE OF HELL which was Kyuubi's former home.

The boy they had sent there waited till he could no longer hear his kidnappers' footsteps. He sat in a fetal position and cried till he could no longer produce tears. He had hunger pains and felt nothing but hatred and dread in the cave he sat in.

His blond hair soaked from the stalagmites dripping a lot of water on him. His eyes are blue and peaceful looking as the sea and mind. One problem with his perfect eyes was it was red on the sides that was suppose to be white and his blue eyes were dull and void of life. His white shirt didn't even look like it was white. Instead it was red and brown from blood and mud stains.

"Why do they do this to me? What did I do to them? Why? Why? Why? Why me? Why anyone would do this to anyone? I don't deserve to be treated like this." He grabbed his knees harder as he screamed.

"**Shut up! I can't sleep while you are bickering about how screwed up your life was. By your own kind you suffer by, so don't take you anger out on me because of what they do to you!" **

"Who is there? Please don't hurt me!" Naruto screamed in fear.

"**If I was able to hurt you, you would be dead! I'm Kyuubi king of all demons who have been sealed into you by a human whose name I will not say. Also I don't care about how they treat you!" **the "Kyuubi stated in anger that was directed towards

Naruto for some reason.

Naruto was speechless. He had nothing he can think of to respond to this "Kyuubi". He thought for a second even when he was still in shock and fear. He was so scared he asked a question that Kyuubi have already answered

"Why did those guys do this to me and where the hell are you?" Naruto's anger now was in lead of all other emotions. He was starting to think that this "Kyuubi" demon was the reason he was treated so bad.

"**I'm in you Kid! That's the reason they hate you so much. Kid I know your hungry. Go in the forest to get a fruit to eat. Do not pass the apple tree and also don't eat from it. I'm telling you these instructions because I'm not sure if you will be able to link back to me. This cave is full of my chakra, which links our minds together even if we don't want our link to be so. The chakra in here will taint and slowly kill anything beside foxes, demons, and people like you Kid."**

He was sitting there still taking in what he just heard. He sat there for ten minutes until his stomach rumbled and started hurting. He hasn't eaten since they took him. He left the cave to find a forest with huge trees. He was weak, so his walk was slumped and slow. He stopped when he saw a fox running to him. Dazed by its beauty, he stared at it as it ran. When it came to him, he realized it had a fruit in its mouth and a flower that seemed like it was poisonous. The fox dropped the fruit right next to Naruto. He just stared at the fruit. He didn't trust this fox, but his hunger was telling him otherwise. He reluctantly took the fruit and ate it. The fruit tasted so good he ate the rest of it in three bites.

"**Kit, are you there?"**

'_How are you talking to me? I'm not in the cave.'_

**"I'm able to talk to you as long as anything has my chakra is near. The fox near you is covered with my chakra because He's my friend. He sense that I'm in you, so He's trying to give you something to eat. Hm-mm. take the flower from his fur and swallow it. Do not chew it!"**

_'No way am I going to eat it! That thing looks poisonous, but beautiful. Sorry Kyuubi, but I don't trust you even if you are in me. Foxes are sly and sneaky also.' _Naruto was young, but this was basic stuff everyone pretty much knew.

**"What happen to your courage? Are you starting to fear my kind's reputation for outwitting even the most genius of races? Look like you're not as tough as I thought... I'm disappointed that I admired you even if my admiration wasn't that great."**

The almighty Kyuubi was good with words and was in fact sly and sneaky. Poor Naruto was too young and uneducated to know about reverse psychology. The blond-headed boy looked as though someone had called him weak. He snatched the flower from the fox's fur in a quick and swift motion. He swallowed the flower without second thought.

**"HAHA… looks as though you prefer courage over wit. I'll have to teach you how to be brave and smart at the same time. Kit, from now on you will call me Kyuubi-sensei. I will teach you about chakra, knowledge, and even the jutsus the Homage of all villages have not witnessed or heard of. I will do this if you carry your line of heritage. Your blood carries many things you do not know of. You are weak and I don't feel like dying because of your stupidity!"**

_'I don't need your help! I don't need you to pity my weaknesses! I lived three years with little aid from the Hokage and still lived, so I don't think I'm stupid.'_ Naruto yelled in his mind. The fox near him sat silently near Naruto until he said he refuse to do what the Kyuubi says. The fox became hostile quickly. Its teeth showing, His fur pointing upward, and the foxed growled. Naruto didn't know what to do right now, his choices was clear though: say yes to Kyuubi's offer or get ripped to shreds. Kyuubi just lay silently in his cage, knowing that his friend wouldn't hurt Naruto, but Naruto didn't need to know. The way the fox act was quite realistic and scary to the point where Naruto didn't think about threatening the Kyuubi to harm himself, not that he would actually do it, but it would have got the fox off his case. Naruto just noticed that the fox was reading his mind. He was too scared to think about it for long though.

_'Fine, I will let you teach me, but no trying to corrupt me in any way. I also want to decide where to go when you're done teaching me.'_

**"Kit, I can't careless how you live you life. I just don't want you to die after you pass your traits onto the next generation. Next year when you are seven we will start."**

_'Why can we not train in a couple of Weeks?'_

**"Because your growth can be stunted if I train you now. You need to be seven because when your growth stops I can control your growth much easier. Also Kit, take care of my friend and his sister. I'm going to sleep, so try not to make too much noise."**

_'Can you here me little fox?'_ Naruto said as he made pat the fox.

_'Yes, and please call me Rax. Just so you know I wasn't going to hurt you. I just wanted to scare you into listening to my friend in you, so sorry about that whole thing.'_ Rax said, his face looking annoyed.

_'No problem. Can you teach me the way around this forest? I'm not tired and I want to see where I will be staying at for a couple of minutes.'_

_'Sure. I'll also show you where the monkeys are and the track, which I made personally. it's a dirt track.' _Rax smiled, but this was hard to see on an animal.

_'What can be so interesting about monkeys?' _Naruto said staring at the fox, having an imagination about the fox trying to feed him monkey brain.

When they got to the place they saw a lot of monkeys. They were... throwing mud at each other. The air was stinking of the mud they threw. One made it onto Naruto's face. Naruto just realized the "mud" Rax told him the monkeys were throwing was the monkey's crap, he ran around yelling for water. There was no water nearby, he preferred grass to rub his face on... just to find out that had even more crap on it. Rax laughed at the crap-covered Naruto. He barely dodged the crap that Naruto aimed for his face. Rax laughed as Naruto threw more crap at him. The monkey's for some reason looked angered at Naruto for throwing their crap at Rax. They were mad because he was touching their crap like he owned it. The monkeys, now enraged started throwing all the crap they had at Naruto.

_'Holy crap! They're aiming for me and so much coming; it's hard to dodge them.' _Naruto said as one just missed his face. He jumped to dodge another coming in on his legs, which were bare, due to his pants being torn.

_'BAHAHA, I know, I set this up so you can get at least a summary of what Kyuubi is going to make you do. Isn't this great?'_

_'FOR YOU IT IS! YOU'RE THE ONE NOT BEING AIMED AT!'_ He dodged most of the flying crap, but he just couldn't dodge them all. He noticed how he can look at the monkey's throwing the crap hands to see where they were headed by the angle. He now was able to calculate where it would land. This reduced how many pieces of crap landed on him. He just thought of a plan... he should run like hell away from them. He ran until he was out of their shit throwing range. Panting he swore he would get Rax back for what he had done. Speaking of the Devil... Rax was there in front of him with an obviously, big smile on his face. Even though he was an animal it was quite visible, which steamed Naruto more.

_'RAX! GET OVER HERE!' _He yelled as he sped towards him as fast as possible.

_'HAHAHAHA, you have to catch me first shit-face HAHAHAHAH!' _With those words said Rax ran off headed to the track he told Naruto about. Naruto was right on his tail, literally. Once they got to the track Rax sped so far up ahead, Naruto was literally eating his dust. With his hands in a position ready for choking he ran after Rax.

When night hit you can see a collapsed Naruto. Rax put Naruto on his back using his mouth and walked him back to the cave. Rax really was in a lost thought of his head. He just noticed he started smelling like old shit. He realized now that Naruto hit him with shit while he was carrying him.

_'WOW! I could have sworn that after he collapse on his three hundredth lap that he was going to be out for the night! This kid has a great amount of stamina and his eyes are so acute. Even without a bloodline trait of any kind, the kid is a genius. He probably might surpass him, the guy who pissed Master off to know ends. I and Naruto will do this type of training everyday until he is trained by Kyuubi-sama.' _He smirked as he heard the kid

"I can hear you." He just walked on to the cave in which they would stay.

XXXXX

NOTE: I am going through every chapter and correcting details, if you didn't see this message after you read it the first time, you read my un-updated one. Grammar, spelling, and story corrections were made.

**PLEASE REVIEW, it let me know whether to continue the story**

End of chapter


	2. Training begins and start moving on

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

Hmmm, PLEASE REVIEW

"_**people talking"**_

'_**peoples thoughts'**_

"**Kyuubi Talking**_**"**_

'_**Kyuubi thinking'**_

'_Rax Talking'_

"_ZAMPO TALKING"_

XXXXX

'_I'm still tired Kyuubi-sensei. Rax woke me up way too early to start our little push up exercise. It's now 4'o clock in the morning. He let me sleep at ten then woke me up at twelve at night. That's not enough sleep to exercise with you.'_

"**Stop your complaining. We will do this twice a week to get your body used to little sleep, but still work at it's best performance"**

'_Fine, what we going to start with?'_

"**We will start with tree climbing, since Rax taught you how to use chakra to do some Jutsu. Go outside, so I can tell you how to do it.**

Naruto walked outside as slowly as he can to let his body get used to moving. While he walked, he seen rax sitting outside. Rax must have not went to sleep that night, he was waiting for the slow moving Naruto to get out the cave so he can help Kyuubi train Naruto. Naruto had a bad feeling that his training was going to be long, fierce, and energy taking, not that he had much energy.

'_Hurry up Naruto-kun, you don't want to make Kyuubi-sama angry in the morning,. It's scary to see him angry in the morning.'_

_--------------------------------------------------_

_**FLASH BACK**_

'_Kyuubi-sama, wake up! I want to go in the forest to take in the sight now!'_

The five month old fox yelled, while jumping on the irritated Kyuubi;s back. Kyuubi didn't like kids all that much, especially the hyper ones. Kyuubi just laid there trying to keep his anger off the young one. The thing that made it really hard to keep his temper down was the fact the young fox was jumping up and down on his back. It was getting more hard for the Kyuubi when the fox aimed his snout to his ears and starting yelling out "Please" over and over again. The Kyuubi now found that he hated all young foxes too. Kyuubi couldn't take it anymore. From twenty miles away you can hear **"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" **and can see fire that can rival hell's heat explode from an area surrounded by a forest.

'_So that's where my pet ran off too. Heehehehe' _A man said as he looked towards the direction he explosion came from

"Looks like your pet is not that far away. So what are you going to do with him?"

"You will see in time."

The two mysterious people walked toward the Kyuubi's direction. One liked snakes very much, while the other just simply loved power. The two wore the same uniform, an all black cloak.

----------------------------------

**FLASH BACK END**

Naruto acted as if he never heard Rax. While Naruto decided to take his dear time, he felt dread and fear for his life. The Kyuubi was letting out a lot of killing intent towards Naruto, which if Naruto was a regular person that wasn't used to it, he would have died from the killing intent. This all went away as he was starting to choke on the much larger killer intent coming from the pissed Kyuubi. Naruto ran out the cave while choking, hoping that getting out of the cave will cool Kyuubi's nerve. He fell on the floor and choked to regain his breathe. When he looked up he seen Rax crying tears of laughter at the poor boy. Naruto was to busy trying to catch his breath, that he couldn't chase Rax.

"**Good, your out the cave now. You will walk up the tree while not using your hands or any weapon of sort. You may only use your feet. Begin when your ready."** Kyyubi made the explanation short. He wanted naruto to rely on common sense, so in order to climb the tree Naruto will have to think on his own sometimes. He meant what he said when he wanted Naruto to be more smart. Naruto's IQ wasn't that far from the seven year old Shikamaru. As Kyuubi predicted, Naruto got the idea. On Naruto's second try he was close to the top.

'_Man, this is tougher than I thought it would be. To much chakra makes me deflect of it and too little chakra don't even allow me to stick for even five seconds. I know I'm close to the amount of chakra needed to stick properly, but I'm just not sure how much is needed to support my weight. I don't even know my weight! What a troublesome challenge here.'_

'_Naruto, you are making excellent progress._

'_Thanks' _Naruto smiled as he got the compliment.

'_Yeah, but you still suck. I done that on my first try and I didn't even know my own weight either. I hope your not going to try putting your weight in as an excuse to not have it done by now.' _Rax was just as clever as Kyuubi…. It does run in the foxes blood. The words Rax said tore at Naruto. Poor Naruto had a big IQ, but he still never learned of reverse psychology . Naruto ran up the tree for the third time, but this time he made it to the top.

"**Great Kit, you made it up the tree. That tree normally would send poor little kids your age down it until they broke their feet. This tree is no ordinary tree Kit. This tree is named Alkinding Tree, a tree that absorbs chakra. Close to the Chakra Tree, which tell you which element the chakra would be best at. Speaking of Chakra Tree, Rax give him the elemental paper. Naruto pour your chakra into the paper.'** Rax done what his master said quite quickly. When Naruto got the paper from Rax he did what Kyuubi said. They all waited anxiously for the paper to do something. Nothing happened. "**That's strange. I never seen or heard of that happening before."**

'_Does this mean I don't have a elemental chakra?' _He asked, confused of what was suppose to happen.

'_Wow, not having a element to favor your chakra sucks!' _Rax yelled with a chuckle at the end.

'_Yeah, I know. I guess I cant be a ninja' _

"**Shut up Kit. You can still do jutsu, but you have no strong element. For example, you can do any jutsu, but it would be weaker than another person's jutsu. In all cases, if you was to use a water jutsu while you have no favor in it, you will lose to a person who use a fire jutsu, while the fire element favors him."**

'_Fire is not suppose to beat water… I see. If I faced a person using a weaker element than mines, but the element favor them, I would lose no matter what. That renders my jutsus useless in all occasions. What, am I just to rely on taijutsu?' _Naruto sighed and sat down with disappointment.

'_Sharp mind you have Naruto-kun, but I don't think its possible to not be able to have an elemental chakra favor you. Seeing as you are able to mold chakra, you should have some kind of element favor you.' _Rax for the first time trying to cheer Naruto up rather than put him down by joking.

"**Rax, your right, but everything is possible. Some people are able to bend Kami and the shinigami to his or her will. Which is not suppose to be possible, but after I seen it happen, lots of things are possible in my eyes now. These eyes of mines are the strongest any can imagine….. Except for the Sharingan, which can beat my eyes in everyway"**

Naruto stared at the paper with dull eyes. His excitement was lost when he found he had a dream he couldn't get to come true. He stared at the paper with hatred. How can Kami, or whoever is doing this to him make his life any worse. The paper he stared at started to make a noise of fire. Shadow covered the paper. When the shadow covered the paper it started to turn to fire, then it ripped to shreds after the fire consumed the paper. Kyuubi was shocked, he never seen this happen for many years. He have never laid witness to such since the First Hokage and others. Naruto didn't know what to think. He just stared at the paper with his mouth open. Rax was just as shocked as Kyuubi was. He have not seen this since he met those three people.

"**Kit, you have been given a gift from the dark world. Your chakra favors the element fire and wind, but you have a non-element also. This Darkness is from the dark world, which is powerful yet dangerous. Kit, I will teach you how to master this power, but I advise you not to use it unless you NEED to. It corrupts even the most pure hearts and taints the body. If you use this too much you will lose privileges to your body and wander the world as a formless soul. This power you have been gifted with is even more dangerous than the arrama demon. Kit, I believe you only been given this gift because your heart is a little tainted. It only happens to those that want to do good, but it's a test from the dark lord to see how good you can control it. "** As you probably guessed Naruto let all the bad news of the power slip right by him.

'_SO I DO HAVE A GIFT!'_

'_Naruto-kun, please listen to Kyuubi-sama. This power isn't a gift'_

'_it's not? What is it then?'_

"**IT'S A CURSE KIT! IT'S A TEST TO SEE HOW POWERFUL YOUR WILL IS! If you fail the test YOU SELL YOUR BODY TO ONE OF THE DARK LORD'S UNDERLINGS! Kit, You WILL die if you let it control your mind. Please Kit, pay attention. I DON'T WANT YOU TO DIE!"**

'_Kyuubi-sensei. I wont let you down! I promise I wont be corrupted by it!'_

"**Kit, you shouldn't make promises you can't keep. I won't teach you it unless you promise me you won't use it unless you NEED to."**

'_Naruto-kun, I'm sure your very confident, but if Kyuubi-sama teaches you then don't use it unless you need to. This "curse" is not to be underestimated. I know how much you hate people to underestimate you, so don't do something you hate to other things.'_

'_Fine, I won't use unless needed, but why did you call it a gift Kyuubi-sensei?'_

"**If you are able to live thirty years without being fully corrupted, you will be able to decide if you want to be immortal. That's all it gives back and the only way to fight this thing off, is to not use it at all. We talked enough for now. Lets start on your water-walking technique, then we will teach you some jutsus that will enable you to train at a faster rate. After that have you run around the forest six hundred WITHOUT PASSING THE APPLE TREE. You will be using four hundred pounds of weight on each of your limbs this time. "**

'Train at a faster rate? How will we do that?

'Kyuubi-sama, are you going to let him sign the clone-saw seal?'

"**Yes, that's what I plan to do. This will give him availability to better clones and the cost of two times as much chakra loss than the regular clone jutsu. May you get it from the back of the cave Rax?"** there was no answer. The fox ran off towards the cave. He disappeared when he got in the dark part of the cave. When he came back, you couldn't see any type of scroll. Rax was close enough to see he had something balanced on his snout. He passed it to Naruto.

'_What type of scroll is this?' _Naruto wondered, a little skeptical, but trusting.

'_It's a pill scroll, made by Kyuubi-sama himself. You have to swallow it, in order to use its clone.' _Naruto trusted Kyuubi and Rax now, even to the point where if they told him to jump off a cliff and you will go to heaven, he would to it without second thought. That was just an expression to how much he trusted them. He swallowed the red pill when it got in his hand.

'_Ok, what now?'_

'_You signed it. Put your hand in a ram seal position and allow chakra through you.'_

When Naruto did this, a clone of himself came up. The clone wore what he wore. A new outfit, that's red and black. Naruto never knew he looked so good in his new outfit. The clone stared at the Naruto looking at him in disgust. There was only one thought in the clones mind…. 'GREAT, HE'S GAY!' Naruto, now realized why his clone looked at him like that. He looked away from his clone in embarrassment. Naruto, was much smarter now. He made two hundred clones just by using common sense. They ran across the water, most of them falling in. The two hundred clones stood on the water now.

"**Good! I didn't even have to tell you what you had to do. Do you know what is the difference between these clones and the clones that you humans make?"**

'_Yeah, the clones won't die unless delivered a killing blow, They also train at a faster rate than a regular clone, and they also take up twice as much chakra than the regular clones.' _Rax nodded as his mind went on. '_Naruto-kun, they also have their own personalities. You can have them be best at certain jobs.'_

'_Example, Rax-san' _Naruto requested.

'_You can have one be better at learning, while the other better at stealth. Things like that. It will greatly increase the abilities you lack.'_

"**Good, Now you have to go fight a clone and deliver death hits to them with the Zampo. Zampo is a wooden sword that renders chakra useless when close enough to it. Rax go get it for me."**

'_How it renders chakra useless?'_

"**It causes all enemies that's close to it chakra to go out of control. If they can't use their chakra then what's the point in using taijutsu."**

'_So it will scare enemies out of taijutsu… I get it. If they have chakra go out of control, then they can't risk using chakra enhanced punches. Hahaha, that's unlucky for them since I DO know how to use chakra enhanced punches.' _With that said Rax came to him then gave Naruto the wooden sword.

'_WAIT! HOW AM I GONNA KILL TWO HUNDRED CLONES WITH A WOODEN SWORD? ESPECIALLY WITH TWO HUNDRED POUNDS ON ME!_

"**HAHAHAHA! That's an easy question… you beat them to death with it! Hahahah. I was kidding Kit, you can use wind element attacks with the Zampo. I can't teach you the wind attacks because it comes with the gift of the user. Good luck Kit"**

'_I'm going to ready the body ointment for pain.'_ Rax came back in a minute with the ointment in his mouth. Naruto stood on the water distant from his clones. Rax was just in time to see Naruto charging a clone that was great at charged at the clone with speed that will rival Lee with his weights on. When he got close to one he did a stab with his Zampo. The clone dodged it easily and uppercut the fast moving Naruto on the nose. Naruto was now taking double from the blow due to his speed. Naruto held his face in pain, clearly he wasn't used to getting hit in the face. Naruto noted he would have to finish that clone off later in the fight. All the clones rushed at Naruto in hopes to kill him. YES THEY WERE AIMING FOR THE KILL, SO WAS NARUTO. He was put in defense mode to keep the clones from hitting him when he jumped into the air you could here **fire style: Napalm Jutsu.** there was a few fire balls headed his way. He was ready to get hit by the fire until he was in a wooden house with a huge fox who looked like Kyuubi.

"USE ME YOU FOOLISH BOY!"

"Kyuubi? You sound different. You can't be Kyuubi, who are you?"

"IM ZAMPO, YOUR SWORD. USE ME YOU IDIOT!"

"How?" There was no answer. He was flashed back into the real world. He remembered the fire balls. In panic that he would die by it, he swung his sword downward, which sent wind that hit the fire balls and sliced a couple of his clones. When he landed, he was literally face to face with the taijutsu clone. The clone swung powerful chakra enhanced jab, that hit Naruto in the face. Lucky Naruto for having the sword, it sent the chakra out of control to the point it exploded on the clone's hand. Naruto now having the chance to swing tried to kill the clone, but had to dodged a shot of water coming from a clones mouth. Naruto had no plan to beat these clones. He managed to only kill ten so far and wound three. He was already exhausted and had doubt he would survive this let alone win. The clones now charged at him, ready to pound the crap out of Naruto. They all were on him now, most hits got to poor Naruto. He tried to attack and defend at the same time, but found that the clones speed matched him. Each time he attacked he was hit by a hard punch. He was fighting for his life now that he realized they were going to try to kill him. Adrenaline was now running in his body, which enhanced his attacks and speed. This helped him a lot, but he only managed to take down fifty more. He was taking a heavy beating. How can he beat two hundred of himself, especially when they all were better at something than he was. He jumped out of the crowd, trying to run from the clones. The clones jumped at him with water swords, he turned around to meet his death nobly.

---------------------------------------------------------

Couple hours later

"**Wow, I can't believe the Kit had so much trouble fighting only two hundred of himself. I feel bad now that he is so wounded. I should have ended the fight sooner."**

'_No, I think you did what you needed Kyuubi-sama. Thank Kami I stopped the last clone before it was too late. The last clone was best at taijutsu, I think. I wonder how he predicted Naruto's last attack."_

"**Yes, that last attack was quite powerful." **He looked at the now empty lake and all the hundreds of trees knocked down. The land mark now looked like someone had hit the forest with five hundred huge fire ball jutsus. The land was a ruin seemed like someone waged a nuclear war in the forest. Some trees were on fire also. If anything was hiding in the forest then the unlucky person/thing would be dead. Luckily the trees were special and the forest will look better in a week.

"**I'm quite surprised of how much damage he did." **He thought back to the last attack Naruto done.

------------------------------------------------------------------

FLASH BACK

'_Kyuubi-sensei, I can't beat my clone just yet. With this swing of my Zampo, I pronounce this fight between me and my clones…. Over." _Naruto raised his sword over his head and swung down hard. He put ALL of his chakra into this one attack. As the clones came in all Kyuubi and Rax seen was them be wiped away and pieces. The air turned black a couple feet from Naruto a tornado with fire on the outside of it came up and moved around the lake. The lake started turning into a hurricane. Powerful winds threatened to pull Rax into its deadly path, but Rax held firm into his place. The air turned to poison, the clouds turned black, and a barrage of lighting came down on the earth. Some lighting strikes hit Konoha and Iwa, which both of them suffered terrible losses. Every single Village was able to see and feel the power being drawn from the forest. All villages sent ten ANBU to investigate. In Iwa five ANBU felt the power in terror.

XXXXX

In Iwa

"Danco, that power is coming from the.." Cut off.

"I know! We must go there to check see what's happening. I know Konoha might be going there to check it out, seeing as his chakra signature is so recognizable to the Hokage and other who witnesses the tragedy. Get the others, we must go do what we should have done a long time ago.

-----------------------------------------------------

In Konoha

"I know that chakra. NARUTO! I must send a couple ANBU there to help the teams already sent out." The Hokage said as he motioned for the ANBU standing there.

------------------------------------------------------

A couple miles away

"Kakashi, do you feel that?" Gai said with surprise. "Whoever it is really have burning spirit… literally."

"Yes, its Naruto's chakra!" Kakashi said he faced the direction

"We need to hurry! I'm sure other villages are going to send out a couple ninjas to check the place out.! If we don't make it in time then it wasn't his destiny to be found by us.."

"Neji, this Naruto is our comrade. It is our destiny to find him no matter what. You must get some more flames of youth in you Neji!" A young bow said. He looked like the older man with him.

The five sped off towards the location of Naruto. They were in such a rush they didn't try to see they were being followed.

--------------------------------------------

Near the Cave two hours later ( from the time people found out)

"**OH SHIT!" **Kyuubi yelled out suddenly.

'_What is it Kyuubi-sama?' _Rax was startled at the sudden words and heightened voice.

"**We are going to have company if we do not leave. Rax go in the cave and get the ALL my stuff and put them into a scroll! We can't leave those behind."**

'_Yes!' _Naruto yelled as he jumped up.

"**KIT WAKE UP NOW!"**

'_What is it'? Wait I'm alive? _He felt around his body to make sure he was solid.

"**Yes you are alive now get up. When Rax come back take the scrolls and we will leave."**

'_What about my training?'_

"**No time Kit. We got a couple people coming our way. I remember this chakra, it's the five ANBU. I'll delay your training until we get you to safety again.**

"Oh shit!" Naruto yelled as he grabbed the scrolls Rax threw.

"That's right demon! Its time for you to die!" The leader started hand seals for a S-rank Justu. Before he got done, Rax bit the leaders done hand and ran toward Naruto. Naruto ran away from the five ANBU as fast as he can. The leader started the hand seals again with unimaginable speed **Fire style : Fire Bomb Jutsu.** Naruto and Rax had no chance of escape from the fire ball of death coming down from the sky. The explosion was so big it blew the nearby team away from the area before they even got in Neji's byakugan's sight limit. The dust cleared from the dirt that have been blasted. You can see pieces of the red and black uniform Naruto had on that have survived the flames.

Hahahahaha I left at a cliff hanger

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**NOTE:** I am going through every chapter and correcting details, if you didn't see this message after you read it the first time, you read my un-updated one. Grammar, spelling, and story corrections were made.

**Please Review**

I hope this chapter have better hits


	3. Beginnings in Iwa

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

_PLEASE REVIEW_

For those who don't know.

Naruto = 7

Gai's team = 8 (it is not permanent, he calls them his team because he request it from the Hokage, so he figures he might was wall call them his team.)

"_people talking"_

'_peoples thoughts'_

"**Kyuubi Talking**_**"**_

'_**Kyuubi thinking'**_

'_Rax Talking'_

"_ZAMPO TALKING"_

XXXXX

The leader started hand seals for an S-rank jutsu. Before he got done, Rax bit the leaders hand and ran toward Naruto. Naruto ran away from the five ANBU as fast as he can. The leader started the hand seals again with unimaginable speed, "Fire style : Fire Bomb Jutsu!" Naruto and Rax had no chance of escape from the fire ball of death coming down from the sky. The explosion was so big it blew the nearby team away from the area before they even got in Neji's, Byakugansight limit. The dust cleared from the dirt that have been blasted. You can see pieces of the red and black uniform, Naruto had on that have survived the flames.

XXXXX

Sixty meters away

"What a blast!" that was all she had time to say, for she sensed dread upon her. The feeling was so fierce, it threatened to put the poor young ninja is shock. There was a pitched black item which she can see. Tenten was at her most frightening state

"If we can get twenty meters to him, I can see what's happening and who is there! We have to move fast." Neji yelled, concentrated on ended this mission fast.

"I'm not going over there. It's evil energy, this Naruto wouldn't have that energy if he is only seven! I'm not going any further!" She was defiantly serious about how she didn't want to go.

"Don't worry. Little girl. You won't be able to go over there…. Once I'm done with you." They all turned around, to see who dare threatened them. They saw a man as tall as Kakashi. The guy had on a mask, so they believe him to be ANBU. Neji stared at the man with….. fear in his eyes. Gai noticed this, so he didn't understand the reason one of his students, who usually fears nothing would fear one guy. One guy that was outnumbered.

"Neji, what's wrong?" Gai yelled, not being able to keep focused, he was still in his happy state.

"This guy has a huge amount of chakra! He has two times the amount of chakra we have! Also, I don't like the way he is staring at us with his eyes!"

"Kakashi, we should hold this guy, while the rest of the team looks for Naruto! We must get there before any other…" Gai was too late to continue. Ten ANBUS from each village besides theirs, was now there. They didn't know what to do: stay and have a big fight or run blindly away from them. Running would lead them open to a powerful attack. Gai walked up to his enemy, went in his Gai pose and told Kakashi to take the team and head for Naruto. They did what he said without question.

"_You better come back my rival. I won't ever tell you, but you are stronger than me. Don't die in an open battle." _He had some last intimate words, he didn't actually believe Kakashi was stronger by much. More of equals or one of each other being better a little.

The three headed off to Naruto, in hopes that no other enemy was there. Once they got twenty meters Neji used his Byakuganto see what they were going to be dealing with. He saw five ANBUS and a boy half a shirt. The shirt must have been ripped off by the blast, he supposed. They were now close enough to see a black object in front of a boy.

"Holy! That energy is tainted with evil and darkness.! What ever we are going to witness, stays with us and the Hokage! no one else may know of this event, not even your relatives." Kakashi finished his sentence.

XXXXX

Near the cave ( time is starting from the blast)

The dust cleared off the ground. There was something by the pieces of clothing. Naruto's body laid there, burnt to the point it didn't look like he was human. The 5 ANBU were in shock that the jutsu killed him. They expected more from Naruto after the power they had felt earlier. They moved to the body to make sure his death was certain. They noticed how the fox's body wasn't there, even though the fox got caught in the blast too. When they got five feet to the body, they saw it was a black portal in the shape of Naruto.

"Wow, I never seen anything like this. Have you Eon?" Danco said, now a little worried.

"No. I wonder if he went in it at the last minute before it completely hit him." The ANBU felt a dreaded presence behind them. They turned around to see Naruto. The leader stared with wide eyes. The killing intent was outstanding, not even a new Jonin could have hoped to keep his sanity after feeling it. There was black marks all over the Naruto (think of Sasuke's curse mark). The leader started some hind signs, Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu. The ball got really close to Naruto before a black hole appeared out of thin air and sucked it up. Another black hole opened up behind the leader. The leader felt heat behind him as he was half engulfed in the very flames he just spat out. He jumped out of the fire as fast as he can, landing closer to Naruto. He noticed the black marks on Naruto kept spreading on his body. He stopped focusing on the black marks when Naruto started some unusual hand signs in a fast pace. He stopped on his last hand sign, then looked at the five ANBU.

"You guys should not have came here. Now I'm going to kill you. I vow that your deaths will be caused by me." Naruto wasn't himself. Kyuubi started to worry about Naruto using the "Dark Lords Gift". He never got to teach him how to use it. They only learned of it three days, which is how long Naruto been sleeping after that blast.

"**Kit, just make a run for it. You used that power twice already and it's already starting the effects I told you about. WHERE IS RAX?"**

"_He's in the cave.' _He made a quick glance to the cave to assure himself and the Kyuubi_. 'I put him in the wrong hole path. If I didn't use whatever I used, Rax and I wouldn't be alive. I don't know how I did what I did, but if I can do it during this fight I can beat them easily."_

'_Why you put me in the cave, Naruto?' _Rax was on his way running out of the cave to come to Naruto's aid.

'_I said, I didn't know how to use it right. Stay there Rax, these guys are mines.' _His huge smile frozen on his face and thoughts of evil.

"**Kit, please listen. I'm not commanding you as a teacher to do what I said, but as a friend. Kit, please I….. beg you. Your not going to listen to my plea, are you?" **Sadness was in Kyuubi's voice. He knew the effects with the Dark Power. He knew Naruto was in a huge amount of pain. Though it didn't seem like it physically. Kyuubi forgot to tell Naruto the Darkness effects is at its most powerful when the user has no chakra. The Dark Power fed on will alone, the will of the user to do good. Naruto was at his most powerful, but at same time his most weakest state. He didn't know how long Naruto will be able to keep the power going, before it fully consumed him. The rate of it was terrifying, it had already taken half of Naruto's body.

Naruto paid no heed as he was too busy to notice four people come into sight. It was Kakashi, Neji, Lee, and Tenten coming from the downed tree part of the forest. He stared at them with bloodlust in his eyes. He bent into ready position before he disappeared. Just as fast as he disappeared he appeared before the ANBU leader, giving him a powerful right handed punch. Naruto used his momentum to then attack the second ANBU with a left foot swing. As the foot connected, Naruto disappeared again. Everyone that witnessed this, was thinking the body flicker technique, except the younger ninjas. They had no idea where the next strike would come. He appeared where he was before he attacked. He started some hand signs that Kakashi had recognize, Fire Style: phoenix flower jutsu. The nine fire balls disappeared Before it even got to get five feet away from Naruto's mouth. Kakashi noticed the count of the balls, so he told the team to get in defense. The ANBU tried their best to predict the incoming fire balls. Even though the fire balls were small, they sensed that the heat of the fire was to not be underestimated. It had been two minutes sense he spit the fire out. The leader now confident that Naruto couldn't control the technique he used to its full extent walked up.

"I guess you can't control your own techniques." The leader laughed at Naruto for his incompetence. The leader was going to start some hand signs before he heard.

"I will kill you if you do not leave. I'm not even trying to kill you… yet. Are you going to leave?" Naruto smile provoked the ANBU even more.

"No way Demon!" The other ANBU on his team had some doubt of living if they didn't leave. They could always try to kill him next time right?

The leader had his chance to leave, did he not? Naruto started the same hand signs again. Fire Style: phoenix flower jutsu. While the Balls were on its way you can here "not that again!" as it came close to the ANBU's. This time it didn't disappear, it went close to them. They jumped in retaliation of it getting too close. When they got far enough from the ground, where Naruto thought they couldn't dodge it. The fire that entered the portal from before came out, headed straight for them with precise aim. They got hit hard by the fire. As they came down Naruto started some more hand signs. "Water Style: Precipitation!" water started to appear out of thin air, then Naruto started doing more hand signs. "Water Style: slicing blast." The water came together in a form of a sword. The water sword swung, which created a shot of shard water to hit the ANBU members before they hit the ground, blasting them farther away. They laid there, motionless until the leader got up. The rest then got up from the ground. Naruto stared at them, not even surprised the least. He had seen the leader use an S-rank jutsu that made a barrier of air to take on the water. It took the direct hit of the blast causing the weakest splash damage to hit the rogue-ninjas. Despite the name of the jutsu, it wasn't meant to cut. They took on ten percent of the damage instead of full damage. They now knew they could not defeat Naruto…. at their weaker state that is. The leader got up and motioned for them to leave, they left without a word. He was somewhat surprised at how fast they moved considering they were burned. Naruto knew they would be back soon and he'll be ready. The four that witnessed the small fight stared in shock. How can someone so young beat the ANBU? The secret was, Naruto didn't give the ANBU a chance to show their true talents. Naruto made fast moves and a scary techniques to cause the ANBU not to have the time to attack.

"_**What? He had no chakra to perform those jutsu and I didn't give him any either. I couldn't even give him anymore chakra when that thing took possession of him, so how could he do jutsu? OH, now I remember. The dark power sucks off his will to make energy like chakra that can use those type of jutsu. Making the Jutsu way more powerful. I forgot that the will used to do darkness powers also can be used as a chakra substitute. I don't see how the Kit managed to know the technique, but it surely saved his life. When he get to safety, I'm going to punish him." **_Kyuubi now snapped out of it as he saw Naruto now fixed his eyes on the four Konoha-nin that watched the fight. Kakashi noticed that he and the team didn't have their headband on for secrecy purposes. He had a new mask for occasions like this, it covered his sharing an eye. Naruto couldn't tell if they were enemy or foe.

"We are Konoha-nin, which the Hokage sent us to save you! Naruto, please come to us." Though he couldn't tell by the looks, Naruto's chakra was still sensible,, barely since the evil darkness. Kakashi's attempt was futile. Why would Naruto believe some crap like that, for all he knew this guy could be trying to trick him.

"Sorry, but you have no proof. So, tell me what is happening in the direction you came from. There is a huge amount of chakra being released, and I sense pain as well." Naruto smiled, disbelieving the man with mask. He loved pain and felt it.

"Gai-sensei! Kakashi we must go help Gai-sensei! I don't want his flames of youth to go out." Lee was now on his knees. Very dramatic of him considering what was happening.

"Sorry Lee, but if Gai-sensei dies then it was his destiny to die in that fight. So shut up and pay attention. If we leave to save Gai-sensei, but not make it on time, what would he have died for?" Neji said, trying to act calmly, even though he feared a great amount as well.

"Your right!. Not about the destiny part though. I must follow my sensei's way and be more youthful! How dare I not have belief in my sensei! Neji, please punish me by punching me in the face! He got what he asked for alright, but from Tenten. She was pissed that he worried about Gai when the person they were suppose to rescue was going to try killing them.

"**Kit, we should leave now. We don't need to risk attacking unknown enemies. We might need to use their village as refugees. Send us to Iwa for our training. Kit, when we get there don't use your real name. Also don't attract attention to yourself, which includes talking to many people."**

'_Ok. Sorry Kyuubi, but I didn't want those guys to be chasing me down all the time.' _He turned around and looked back once more at the his rescue team.

"**I see, but now they are going to train for their next fight with you. Take Rax and my stuff with us."** Naruto once again disappeared. Kakashi figured he was leaving and never coming back. He blamed himself for not attacking the ANBU to show Naruto proof that they are on his side. Just he was the only one real combat abilities. Also the techniques Naruto was using awed him into shock.

"He's gone. We should head back to help Gai. I hope he's ok since we failed him."

'_Its my fault, but I didn't want to get his team injured in that fight. I should have fought myself with all my might. I wonder what was the marks on Naruto. Surely he couldn't have ran into Orochimaru. Those marks looked like the curse mark Orochimaru put on Anko's neck. There was many things that I couldn't explain in that fight.'_

The part of the forest Gai fought in was a mess. When they got there they seen Gai on his knees, panting heavily. The guy that snuck up on them after the blast looked rather the same. It was either the guy was a good fighter or he had on a stainless cloak. The team ran to Gai to see if he was ok.

"This guy has a huge amount of flames of youth! I couldn't even touch him even when using the fifth hidden gate! I don't see how he can read my movements and dodge all my attacks without at least a light pant! He even killed most of the ANBU that was here!"

"No way anyone can read Gai's fifth gate and dodge it too. Its impossible to read his movements. I can't read his movements, even with the sharingan." The guy felt he was being underestimated from the comparison Kakashi used.

"That's the difference between our eyes Kakashi-san. Mines are more powerful and I was born with it. Yours was a gift and therefore could not match up to a real Uchiha power. If you want I'll show you my power." Kakashi remembered the way this guy talked. Kakashi thought of all people he have known.

"Itachi? Is that you? Why are you attacking Gai, a Konoha-nin?" Pretty much having a hint, just wanting to confirm it.

"……" He just stood there without any care.

"You bastard, I'll report this to the Hokage!" He yelled in threat.

"Doesn't matter. I'm already a rogue-ninja. The Hokage will figure out what happen in early morning."

"What did you…." cut of before he could say his last word.

"I EXECUTED THE ENTIRE UCHIHA CLAN TONIGHT!" It was actually a low maniacal type of talk. It was just so surprising, it needed to be capital.

"You sick fuck! Why would you kill your own people? Your own father and mother?"

"They are not my father and mother, though they are my people."

"……… You don't claim them as your parents?" He asked, not surprised after what he said.

"Lets just get this fight going shall we? Don't worry I wont kill you, Kakashi. You will do a bidding for me, but you won't know."

The Uchiha raced forth to attack Kakashi with a katana. A simple down slash missed its mark. He started precisely aimed rapid swings. Kakashi was trying to dodge all the swings, while taking off his new mask to have usage to his sharingan. Neji, frightened, but knowing he shouldn't just watch opened his Byakugan and jumped at the Uchiha. He first aimed a Jyuken at the heart with the strike. It was easily dodged, but gave Kakashi a chance to fully take off the mask that covered his left eye. Neji and Kakashi had good teamwork, they both distanced themselves from the Uchiha. Kakashi prepared his original technique. Once it was charged enough, he charged and put his hands that contained the Lightening edge towards the Uchiha. Another futile attempt as the target jumped in the air at the last minute. The dodge was perfect, Moved at the last moment so Kakashi would waste the technique's power on the ground. Lee charged in to help Neji and Kakashi. As the three fought taijutsu with their enemy, Tenten started throwing weapons with deadly accuracy. The four used up a lot of stamina and chakra to all attacks, but still have not managed to even grind the guy. The enemy jumped back far enough to start some hand signs. Earth Style: rocky prison, the ground shook while it came up and circled the whole group. He started some more hand signs, which Kakashi remembered them. He stopped before he got done with his hand signs.

'_Something tells me all of they will be useful in achieving my goal. I will let them live for now, but if I see them again I will kill all of them besides Kakashi.'_ The man started walking away from the trapped team. When he got far enough Kakashi used his lightening edge to break the rocks. He did the same for the rest of the team, except for Gai's because he broke himself out of it. If Gai didn't have all that strength to get himself out, he would have been stuck in there for quite awhile. Kakashi could only use that lighting jutsu six times in one day. They shared no word while heading back to the village in shame of their failed mission. When they got half way to the village, they saw ten ANBU's heading towards them. If these were enemies, they could have easily defeated the exhausted team.

"Kakashi-sempai!" one of the ANBU's spoke out in happiness. "Its great to see you and your team are not injured. We were beginning to think we would see a your body. So did you guys do this? Kakashi-sempai, I knew you were strong, but to take on this many ANBU…." Kakashi interrupted.

"I didn't do this, Yamato. I wasn't even in the brawl, Gai was."

"Gai? You did this?" He asked in shock. He was in disbelief, he considered Kakashi superior to Gai.

"No, Uchiha, Itachi has great flames of youth!" Gai said with a weakened smile. He was exhausted from his technique.

"……." It took Yamato a few seconds to translate the words Gai had said. "So Uchiha, Itachi helped you guys?

"You can say that, but it benefited him more than anything else." Kakashi thought that It wouldn't be good if they talked about Uchiha, Itachi's traitorous actions without being in a safe place. "I cant tell you anything until we get back to the village."

"Ok. Oh did you recover the target?" They had to speak in secrecy now. No names to be used and nothing to be said about the mission. "My team was sent to help you guys, but it seems we were to late." Yamato said as he scrubbed his hair that was visible above the mask.

"Yeah…. The target is gone." He started to whisper now. "He escaped after taking out the five rogue ANBU members. I cant tell you more until we get back to the village." he stopped his whisper now. "We should hurry to the village."

When they got to the village, they went straight to the Hokage. Sarutobi didn't have to be told about how their mission went, seeing as they didn't have Naruto with them. The silence between the Hokage and the teams sent out was quite bothering. Failing a mission like this wasn't the best way to get on the Hokage's good ninja list. Finally the Hokage spoke out in a low voice.

"I see, I thought other villages would be sent out to find the boy." he did a long sigh. "That's why I sent Yamato and some other ANBU to help you guys. So you failed the mission, why?" Clearly disappointment was present in his voice. Kakashi stepped up to tell the story.

"There was a lot of distractions, which slowed us down. Uchiha, Itachi, is one of the distractions"

"What do you mean?" The Hokage now was pissed off. "How would Itachi know of this mission, I never sent him to go help." Curious the Hokage was, waiting for more information.

"Hokage-sama, he said he wiped out the whole Uchiha clan tonight. I figured it wasn't possible, but he is quite strong. We all fought him and lost embarrassingly." Kakashi said as he stood their calmly. In fact everyone was quite calm despite the news.

"Killed the entire Uchiha clan, eh?" Sarutobi was pretty calm about all the bad news, but that was one of the reasons he was selected Hokage. Not falling to stress meant you can think clearly. "Yamato, you and your team are to go to the Uchiha mansion to see if this is true and if there are any survivors." The Hokage hoped it was bluff, and if it was, he's going to tense up security.

"Yes, Hokage-sama." Yamato walked out the room and gave one last look, hoping what they said was wrong.

"Ok, I'm going to stop the search, seeing as its too dangerous to be going on. Hopefully, Naruto will figure out where the village is and come to us. For now we need to focus on strengthening the village." The Hokage, thought of what Naruto could be doing after such events. He couldn't think of anything Naruto, a seven year old could do out there.

"Yes, Hokage-sama" Kakashi didn't want to stop searching for Naruto, but he had no right to advice the Hokage, especially after that horribly failed mission. "I hope I see him again though."

"I'm sure we all will." The Hokage said, hoping he was right.

XXXXX

Iwakagure

'_So Kyuubi-sensei tell me again why I need a henge. You know I hate having to hide myself?'_ Naruto was clearly disappointed to need to hide from everyone. He hated the henge even though it made him look like a handsome man in his twenties. His eyes were brown and his clothes was now just a simple black ninja wear. His sandals were blue and his hair was black. His face was so smooth, it would rival a babies skin. While he walked a lot of women stared at him, clearly thinking the same thing.

"**Iwa hates your father, I assume." **Kyuubi didn't want to go into details. He thought that a simple answer would decrease Naruto's complaints. Man was he wrong.

'_Ok, I want an answer that will explain what that has to do with me!' _He was defiantly still pissed about the answer. He wanted a better answer than "Iwa hates your father", especially since it assumption.

'_Can I tell him, Kyuubi-sama?' _Rax said with excitement, which told Naruto his father was great at something Rax always wanted to teach something to someone. He loved teaching, but he had no one to teach once the Kyuubi left the forest. All the animals he reined over left the forest or became unintelligent creatures. The Kyuubi sighed in annoyance. He thought of what he wanted, but he knew he didn't want HIS name to be talked about while he was there

'_**I should tell the Kit why he cannot show himself in this area. I know that would be the right thing to do, but I don't feel like hearing the name of the guy who sealed me.' **_He paused for a moment to think._** 'Its probably best to tell the Kit of his inheritance.'**_ He thought for a another two minutes. "**Fine, you can tell him when we get a hotel. Kit please don't do anything stupid. Stupidity is not something we need HERE. I will let him tell you, if you promise to tell no other until your fifteen.'**

'_Why I have to be fifteen?' _Naruto had a father that seemed to be great from the way Rax expressed his word of wanting to tell him. He couldn't tell other people about his great father, or in other words, brag about it?

"**I plan to make you strong enough to handle any enemies by the time your fifteen. When I do make you as strong as I want you to be, don't think your invincible."**

'_Ok, so now can you tell me Rax?' _Naruto was too excited to heard Kyuubi.

'_When we get in a hotel.' _Short, yet a simple answer. He was in the backpack Naruto carried.

'_Fine' _Their short answers was starting to piss Naruto off. Naruto walked to the village gate which was guarded by four chuunin. As he was going to walk pass them and into the village they all jumped in his way.

"Halt, state your name and your business." Another yet simple demand.

"Amoco Neosho is my name and I'm on a travel which cannot be told where I'm going." Naruto didn't know the map of the ninja world, he thought this would get them to let him in. He thought of something else also. "I also need work for money while I'm on my way. I can pretty much do anything. I just ask you to provide me a hotel with no fees until I get enough money to pay off the bills."

"Ok, we can do that. Do you mind working at a construction site?" Chuunin was really asking. He signed Naruto a work form that would send him to work on new buildings. When he got done, he passed the paper to Naruto before letting him inside.

'_Wow, that was easier than I thought. Hotel springs eh? I'm going to go check it out now. WAIT, WHAT THE FUCK' _Naruto read the paper which said he was to immediately go to the construction site to work.

'_HAHAHAHA! They didn't find me in your back pack. Oh man, they sent you to your job already? I was hoping I can tell you first then you can go work.'_

"**Hmmm, bad news is I don't think training you here is a good idea."**

'_Why did you pick this place then Kyuubi-sensei?' _getting more annoyed. Some all knowing demon, making it harder for them to do what they plan.

"**Because, they don't ask much about your business like other villages. They do have a training ground, but if you show to much skill they might try to recruit you. If you don't say yes, they try assassinating you. They clearly have sucky ninjas here, they couldn't even tell you used a henge. Hurry to your job, so you might be able to get work done faster."**

Naruto walked to his job while taking on the beautiful sight of the stone buildings and walls. It wasn't long before he got to the construction site. The workers were too busy to notice Naruto watching them as they worked. Seeing as no one was paying attention, he decided to look for the guy in charge. He found him, the guy was standing on the ground commanding and watching his men. "Excuse me, my name is Amoco Neosho, I'm a new guy sent to help with your construction." He didn't look at the men as he said this though. He was too busy taking the sight in as the building started to look better and better. Construction here was pretty quick and his eyes were able to tell exactly how it was suppose to look when it got done.

"A new guy, eh? So have you ever built any stone buildings before?" He hoped that Amoco would know how to build, he already have enough inexperienced men, which made his construction company begin its decline.

"No, but if you tell me what to do, I can do it fast and perfect." Naruto smiled as he pictured the way the building was going to look when they got done with it.

"Well ok, if you know how, can you use that crane to position the steel support under that empty space? If you cant I can assign someone else to do it."

"I don't know how to use a crane, but I can pick it up and put it there." The leader was stared in disbelief. Naruto was forgetting that Kyuubi said not to draw attention to himself. Kyuubi was sleeping, so he couldn't correct Naruto on his errors and Rax was in the bag he wore, but didn't want to distract Naruto. "On second thought, give me a copy of the blueprints and I can make the building be made a lot easier and faster."

"Are you a ninja?" He wasn't going to tell anyone, but he was curious as to why a ninja would want to work as a construction man. Since ninjas did get more money than builders.

"Well I know ninja stuff, but I pledge no loyalty to any village. I will make your company rich when the public thinks we can finish this in days." Knowing how money was an interest to many people.

"Ok here is the copy, If you have a question just come to me. Good luck kid." the construction guy was nice even though his appearance wasn't. He backed up to witness what this "Amoco" can do. Naruto used his regular shadow clones to help out with the lifting. He seen how lots of the men were tired, so asked the leader can they get a break while still being paid. Naruto's shadow clone did most of the work as he sat down with the other construction men. They all thanked him and thought of him as a savior. Naruto saved them from the stress, since the job did have heavy lifting and mistakes pissed everyone off.

"Hey Amoco, my name John, I really thank you for what you are doing." He looked so happy now that he can rest from his fourteen hour job. He smiled and shook Amoco's hand in approval.

"No problem. You got anything fun we can do, since I will let my clones do our work for us?" he was mildly bored of just sitting down. So no suspicion came to the clones, he made them look like the construction men that was originally working on it.

"Matter of fact, we do." He started laughing real loud. when he stopped laughing he started whispering "We can look at the women at the bathhouse." The whole crew starting yelling out, agreeing with the pervert. "So you going to come Amoco, or are you scared?" They teased Amoco once they saw how he looked when the guy suggested it.

"I'm not scared, its just that I never saw a girl naked." He had no clue what a girl looked like without clothes. He didn't think anything perverted of it though, just thought they were same only with bigger chest.

"That's the point of looking. When you see a beautiful naked body, you would never forget what you seen." He stared at Amoco, hoping he would join. His smile almost reaching his ears.

"Fine, I'll go. I hope this is going to be fun." They all looked at Amoco like he was stupid.

"All men likes to look at naked women! If you don't then your either gay or a kid! John was really battering Amoco's head up. He was patting him hard on the back as a tease.

When they got there, they all ran around to find a hole to look into. When they couldn't find none they took their drills and poked out an individual hole in the low part of the fence, so they squatted a little. When the looked they saw a lot of beautiful women all naked playing in the water. Amoco started to get a feeling in his pants that he didn't recognize. The henge was beginning to become hard to hold stable. He looked to the right where the girls were not at, it was dark in that area. Not dark enough to see two girls kissing. He couldn't take his eye off the girls who was touching each others areas passionately. He noticed how the henge got more harder to hold, so he looked to where the majority of the girls were play fighting in the water. He couldn't take his eye out of the hole because the guy near him would know. John kept his hands on Naruto's head to see if he would pull his head out. They watched for about five minutes and all was good before you heard a girl shout "perverts". Naruto and the construction workers turned around to see dressed ladies behind them. They had no chance of escape as each of them got pounded by the women. Amoco was starting to get the idea that girl civilians are far more dangerous than ninjas.

"Ouch, that hurt like a bitch!" John had one bruised eye and a busted lip. Thank Kami that Amoco dodged some swings otherwise he would have looked worse. For some reason most of the girls aimed for the older guys. As they thought it was over the girls they spied on was now dressed and ready to beat the shit out of the perverts.

They all ran as fast as possible. Not knowing where to go, Naruto followed John as the rest of the members scattered John hid in a blocked alley way and turned around. He saw Amoco being chased by ten ladies go in the alley way with him.

"Why the fuck would you lead them to me!? Now we both are caught because of you." John had no clue what to do now, so he got in fetal position and waited for the pounding.

"I didn't know where else to go, so I followed you!" He yelled as he ran as fast as possible. "No way am I taking a second beating from the ladies. The first attack was painful enough." As the ladies closed in on them, Naruto started running up the wall and jumped from fire escape to window, to fire escape until he got to the top. He left John to be beaten, mercilessly by the women. He looked down to watch them close on him.

"Please, ladies, lets talk about this." He said as they got closer, sweating all over and nervous he tried what Amoco did. He ran up the wall, but was going back down as his fourth step lost grip. He reached for the nearby fire escape… missed, he fell right back down and landed in the middle of the ladies. He felt bad as he heard the screams of John, but continued to run and jumped down on the other side of the building. Thinking he was safe he started walking.

Amoco walked into a casino to see a lot of people gambling. He focused on two ladies, one of them was beating the crap out of the machine and the other was trying to calm her down. He heard "There is the pervert that spied on us!" As he looked behind he saw the same ladies he ditched John with. He started to back up from them until his back hit soft flesh. He turned his face around to see the blonde that was beating up the machine swing a fast punch at him. It hit, hard too, he was sent flying to the building he escaped off.

"Jiraiya, is that you? I can tell your using a henge! Have you been looking in the women's bathhouse again? The blond ran in for another punch, which Amoco dodged easily by jumping back.

"Holy shit! Your using chakra enhanced punches?" Naruto took the fight between him and her as a life threatening one. She didn't answer, as she took her hand of the building. She charged instead and started a barrage of punches.

"I'll help you beat him!" one of the ladies cried out. Running toward the fight.

"No you might get in the way of my punches! If it even grind you, you will be seriously hurt!" the blond screamed out while still delivering a lot of powerful shots.

"I don't think spying on the girls bathhouse is that bad! Come on, your using chakra in those!" Naruto was getting frustrated. He jumped back, far enough to get some room. '_Rax throw the scroll that has my Zampo please. If this lady even grinds me, there is no telling what she would do while I'm knocked out' _after he said that a wooden sword popped out of his back pack.

"You don't actually think that wooden sword is going to save you from these punches…. Do you? Jiraiya, I'm going to tear you part like last time!" She charged again with an enhanced punch. Once her fist got close to him, her armed exploded, causing her to blast back into the casino.

"Lady Tsunade! Jiraiya how could you hurt her!? What did you do!" While screaming, she ran at Tsunade's side to see the damage.

"Who the fuck is Jiraiya? I'm not him, so you got me confused with him." Naruto was calm even though he got hit in the face by one of her punches. He didn't even bother to feel his face, which was numb by the way.

"Stop fooling around you idiot, I can tell its you. Your chakra signature is how I know its you! That stupid henge wont fool me!" She got up while holding the damaged arm.

"You should get that treated instead of fighting me!" he stared at her hand. "Your hand has been poisoned by impure chakra. If you don't treat it soon, you will lose your arm. Also, I'm not Jiraiya, so leave me alone!" Amoco yelled, hoping he could get through to her.

"So your not Jiraiya, eh?" She stared at him, shocked he is strong. '_If he's not Jiraiya, then he might be an enemy to be reckoned with later. I don't feel like fighting, but I think this kid is too strong to let alone. Also, his chakra is the same as the one I felt three days ago, but that cant be. How can he get here so fast? For some reason his chakra signature is exactly like Jiraiya's, and that's not able to be copied. _She got into ready positions. "Shizune, help me beat the crap out of the guy. Try to do it cleanly also."

XXXXX

Iwa's Hokage place (what do they call Iwa's Hokage?)

"Tsuchkage-sama, there is a brawl about to start between Amoco Neosho and Tsunade The Legendary Sucker." The ANBU hoped his Tsuchkage would just say leave it alone.

"Watch the fight, I want to know how good is this traveler. If he seems like he's going to die then stop the fight." the Hokage said his order

"Why stop it when he's about to die?" He was confused.

"Because, he helps our economy in a great way. I'll go watch the fight with you." With that said they both left to see the brawl. Having an idea of making money through this brawl, he had no thought of the traveler even being able to challenge Tsunade.

"You fools! Do you actually think you can beat me?" Amoco said, his teeth gritted as he watched them charge at him

XXXXX

**NOTE: **I am going through every chapter and correcting details, if you didn't see this message after you read it the first time, you read my un-updated one. Grammar, spelling, and story corrections were made.

**Please review so morale can stay high**

6,000 words.


	4. Naruto's Death and Revival! New Teams!

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

Please review!

"_**People talking"**_

'_**Peoples thoughts'**_

"**Kyuubi Talking**_**"**_

'_**Kyuubi thinking'**_

'_Rax Talking'_

"_ZAMPO TALKING"_

XXXXX

In Iwa starting where I left off

"You fools! Do you actually think you can beat me?" Naruto said as he watched them charge him. The word 'stop' was yelled. So they stopped to see who interrupted. The Tsuchikage stood on the side of Tsunade. He looked at the two before speaking

"I always enjoyed people fighting each other." He stared at "Amoco" now. "But only if I gave the fighter permission to do so. I will allow this one though. Its not everyday you see one of the Legendary Sannin fight a traveler, if you are a traveler Amoco. Come with me if you wish to continue your battle." Naruto hated doing stuff if he didn't finish it, so he went. Tsunade was pissed that he would dare fight her, she also still thought of him as a threat. She and her assistant went too. Everyone that was on the street went to see a battle they might ever see again. He lead them to an arena, that was built from nothing but stone. It looked nice, though not better than the leaf village's arena, but it was bigger.

"You two go in the arena. When your ready, you may begin." With that said, Tsunade rushed first and slammed her hand into the ground eleven feet from Naruto, so he jumped back to avoid falling in the cracks. Shizune jumped on Tsunade's back to use her as a launch pad, as she jumped off, she shot some poison darts at Naruto. Easily dodged, he noticed she was headed his way. Once she got close, she swung a right handed punch, which he dodged and countered with a kick to her face. He landed on the side of a wall with his feet while she was sent falling towards Tsunade, whom was in the air because she jumped also. They collided together and fell on the floor. Naruto was going to jump off the wall to start offensive attacks, but he was transferred into his mind.

"**Kit, what the fuck are you doing? I told you not to attract attention!" **Kyuubi was mostly pissed because the brawl woke him up.

"I'm not attracting attention to myself. I'm just having a little spar." Clever, but stupid words that meant nothing to Kyuubi. "Anyways, the lady attacked me first. It seems she was aiming to kill me, but I can't sense any bloodlust from her. I can't tell why she's fighting me either." Naruto stood in front of the cage, like he was up for judgment.

"**What did you do to cause her to be so angry? You must have done something!" **The Kyuubi was now claiming false accusations on Naruto. Who couldn't defend himself because he thought she was fighting him for peeping on the bathhouse.

'_Maybe she's mad because you peeped on the bathhouse, Naruto-kun' _Great that Rax was there, but he told on Naruto. He didn't mean to tell the Kyuubi, but he forgot the Kyuubi had links to Naruto's mind.

"**You are fighting to stay alive because YOU PEEPED ON SOME NAKED LADIES? Kit, I'm so…. Proud of you."** It was low, but still audible to the two he was talking to.

"WHAT?" Rax and Naruto yelled in shock at the same time. Naruto's face was scrunched up, confused, disbelief, and shocked.

"**Don't ask me anything, yet. You need to defeat that lady first. I remember her from somewhere, but I just can't figure out where. She will be hard to beat if she is as good as Kakashi. I will think about where she came from. Kit, you should use your clone or you wont win." **After he said that Naruto was back into reality. He jumped back to dodged a punch aimed for his face by Tsunade. As he was going back through the air, he was kicked in the back by Shizune which sent him flying towards Tsunade.

'_Man, Kyuubi-sensei is right! I cant fight these two while they are together. Rax you feel like helping me?' _Naruto said as he dodged the first and landed a few feet away.

'_Ok, but you have to feed me once we are done.' _Rax jumped out of the backpack he was contained in. Everyone was shocked. They all were thinking the same thing "How is a fox going to be helpful?". Rax knew who Naruto wanted him to fight right when he came out. Rax ran at Shizune to claw her with his sharp claws. She dodged it, but ended up being on defense, seeing as the fox just kept attacking. Naruto was now one on one with one of the best female ninja's in the ninja world. She started a couple hand signs and screamed "summoning jutsu!**". **A giant slug appeared out of the puff of smoke. The slug looked at Naruto and shouted Acid Spit Technique. A lot of acid poured from the slug's mouth towards Naruto. He jumped off the wall just in time to avoid it. The wall didn't get melted or damaged, must have been the best stones in the world.

'_Holy shit! That slug is going to vaporize me if I don't figure out a way to counter it!' _He dodged another attempt.

'_Naruto-kun, use your Zampo and mount the slug. You will be safe from any chakra based attacks.' _Naruto did just what Rax said. He was now on the slug with Tsunade. Tsunade started up a chakra scalpel, forgetting what Naruto's wooden sword does. As she sliced at his chest, the chakra scalpel back fired and gave her a little scratch wound on her hands. Her hand exploded like last time, which sent her flying off the slug.

'_Damn, I forgot about that bastard's sword.' _She looked at her injured hand. '_I cant feel my right hand now. Was that Kid telling the truth about it poisoning my hand?' _Her hand started to work again, though it was as good as it should be.

"Are you starting to feel the effects of the poison? I did warn you, did I not? I inserted chakra into your arm as it blasted with my Zampo. The thing is the poison effects is not able to be tracked with any jutsu or eye." Naruto smirked when her expression changed from anger to worry. "I said you couldn't beat me before we started the fight. My fox over there is basically ANBU ranked. Your summoning jutsu is also futile." As he said his last sentence, he stabbed the Slug in the back with the Zampo, making it explode in a puff of cloud.

"But how? How can you best me?" She looked angry again. She was playing around during the casino fight, but she was serious this time.

"My Zampo is designed for chakra manipulations and chakra instability." He looked where the slug was before he stabbed it. "Since I punctured you slug's flesh, It sent it's chakra all over its body like crazy until it was dispelled." Everyone in the arena now surprised and into the fight. They were starting to think that Amoco had it all in the bag now. They were impressed how he beat a Sannin with little to no effort. Without Shizune, it seemed like it was hopeless for the Sannin to beat him. John stared at the fight with much amusement. He was also happy how he knew a new celebrity. The fight between Tsunade and Amoco seemed like it was going to die down now. When Tsunade got up they wondered what she would do now, but hoped she wouldn't give up just yet.

'_I see now. I need to get the fucking sword out of his hands, but how? He seems like he's the very confident "I can beat all" type.' _A thought hit her._ 'I got it.' _

"Your so confident you can beat me? To tell you the truth, it seems like sword of your is doing all the work." She smirked when she saw Amoco's expression. Her smirk got even wider as he put his sword in his backpack and kicked it to the side. Naruto fell right into her trap, he was now at a disadvantage. She was better at taijutsu and her medical ninjutsu can kill Naruto, if one of his vital points were struck. Naruto decided to be more offensive, thinking he can beat her with speed. He charged with blinding speed. He was faster than her, but when he got close she, smashed the ground. This caused him to go off balance and lose speed. He tumbled right into a chakra enhanced punch, which sent him ten feet into a stone wall. The crowed was stunned and the Tsuchikage was disappointed for his stupidity. The Tsuchikage knew he was good, but he didn't know Amoco was vulnerable to stupid mind games. He even started to bet the crowed Amoco would win. Naruto crawled out of the hole his body created and fainted. She walked slowly to the kid, ready to do the last blow. There was nothing that could stop her from turning this kid to Swiss cheese now. As she closed in on him, the fox attacked Shizune with his most powerful attacks now, to get to Naruto.

Shizune kept trying to attack the fox as it tried to run to his master's aid. The fox had no time to deal with this women, so he started to get serious. He stopped heading for Naruto to finish the lady who kept stalling him. He opened his mouth wide and shot some fireballs at Shizune. The crowed was surprised. They didn't think an ordinary fox can do all that. Shizune stalled before dodging all the fireballs, which gave Rax the time for a jutsu he created. He took a deep breathe and screamed in his head, Ninja Art: Shinigami's Illusion. The jutsu didn't have a physical effect, it tortured the mind of the target. Shizune fell to her knees, holding her head while screaming in fear and pain. Rax now looked at Tsunade as she picked Naruto up from the ground to do the final attack. He ran as fast as he could towards Naruto, but he fell when he got half way from chakra exhaustion. The technique he used on Shizune took too much of a toll on his chakra reserves, since he didn't have that much chakra. He watched as she pulled her hand back.

"**KIT! WAKE THE FUCK UP! BEFORE SHE HITS YOU! **Kyuubi was banging all over his cell to wake the Naruto that laid on the outside of the cell. **"KIT! YOU PROMISED YOU WILL GIVE OFFSPRING! YOU CANT DIE HERE ! NOT NOW!"** Naruto just laid in near the Kyuubi's cell clearly knocked out to the point that he wasn't going to wake up.

'_Naruto-kun…. I'm so sorry.' _That was the last words he said before he saw Tsunade's punch go straight through Naruto's chest. Everything went silent as she held the lifeless body in here hands.

She slowly let go of the body to let the body fall to the ground and looked at the blood all over the wall and floor. She fell to the ground in fear and regret. Why she kill a person she thought to be a threat for the future when she had no proof. She couldn't move, she stayed in the same spot for five minutes. Everyone was still, not knowing what to do, they thought Amoco would pull out of it. They thought he would wake up before it, so no one tried to stop it. Tsuchikage's guards helped her leave. He also sent Shizune to the hospital. He didn't think that Amoco was going to die. He would have stopped the fight if he knew that. He looked at the body, disappointed of how the end was. The kid died because of his stupidity. The Tsuchikage called for some clean up men, who cares for the arena.

"Clean the mess up for me please. I want the body and the wooden sword examined." As he was about to walk off a man came up to him.

"Sir, the sword isn't here. Oh and what you want me to do with the fox?" He was hoping the Tsuchikage would say eat it if you want. He loved some fox stew.

"Let it run around in the forest nearby. Don't harm it or I will kill you. The fox seems to symbolize that kid. In honor of a great ninja, you must have something to have him be remembered by. I want him to be remember as a fox master. Spread the word, maybe we can also get some huge amount of money." He looked at the body. "I will give him a great funeral. I didn't think he would die, lose to her, but not die." The funeral he was going to set up was going to be expensive and spread news of it. The Tsuchkage thought of this moment as a chance to lift the economy of his weary village.

As people left, they sorrowed the kid. They all didn't know why, but they liked the kid even though they didn't know him. John looked at Amoco's body with sad eyes. They always say a great friend is hard to find and when you did find them, something always kept you apart from them. Whether it was fate or a trick. John walked back to the construction to see if the clones were still there. There was no clones, just all the construction workers walking to the site with sad faces. Why did she have to take this person away from them? The village was quite happy with Amoco, even though he only been there for a few hours. He and the rest of the construction workers felt guilty, felt it was their fault for his death. They pressured him into going to the bathhouse, if he never did go there he would still be alive. The village was back to the way it was now, dull and weak. They didn't have a great economy, so they had longer shifts than any other village, though Kumogakure was more deep in poverty.

XXXXX

In Konoha tower two weeks later

"Hokage-sama, I have a report from Iwa. Its being sent to every village." Yamato passed the Hokage the reports.

The Hokage read the paper with wide eyes. His eyes now fixed on Yamato "Have you ever heard of a traveler named Amoco?" He asked with seriousness

"No, I never heard of that name before. Is that what the paper is about? What's so important about a traveler?" He really wondered why a traveler would be so important.

"It says he fought in a battle with one of the legendary three and closely won. It said he died because if his overconfidence, but died in an honorable battle." He looked at Yamato again. "Who do you think he fought?"

"Either Orochimaru or Jiraiya, seeing as Tsunade stopped ninja work for gambling. I would put my bets on Orochimaru though." He fingered his thumb and closed one eye to think more about it.

"Why Orochimaru?" The Hokage asked him as he pondered it.

"Orochimaru is the only one of the sannin who does ill work. He probably took out the guy because he didn't want to join him or the guy stood in his way." Well two thing was right in his statements.

"Ok, but I cant let him do that. I want you and your team to start searching in the new village and Iwa for Orochimaru." He didn't think Orochimaru would be in any of those places, it was a start.

"Yes, Hokage-sama" After his word he left.

XXXXX

Academy

"Look, Ino-pig! Sasuke is mines, so stop staring at him while he is kunai practicing!" Sakura was so pissed, she had a vein in her forehead that threatened to pop.

"Forehead stop your stupid yelling! I'm busy staring at my future husband!" She was too busy looking at her crush to yell at Sakura. As Sakura was glaring at Ino, Shikamaru and Choji came outside to practice, since Iruka told them to.

"What a drag. Why do I even bother trying to be a ninja, when there is too much troublesome things I have to do to become one." He sat on the floor, next to the two girls.

"Want a chip Shikamaru? I got Barbecue ones this time" He asked his friend with a full mouth while passing him the chips.

"No thanks, I rather look at the cloud than eat chips right now. Choji, have you heard of a kid missing one year ago? I heard my dad and mom talking about some kid being kidnapped by some ANBU." He really wanted to know, who would betray their own village.

"Yeah, I heard of it from my parents too, but when I asked them they told me to not worry about it. That's when I lost my chocolate cookies." He stuffed some more chips down his throat. As he ate, Sasuke turned around and left to his mansion. The village was silent, but happy now that Naruto was gone. None of the younger generation didn't know about Naruto's kidnapping, but they were suspicious of how he never come to academy. They figured he gave up, especially since he failed a lot.

XXXXX

In Iwa at a Graveyard

Though Iwa didn't have a good reputation after the Third Ninja War, they were not as cold hearted as everyone still seen them as. More than half of Iwa's citizens were there, watching the body be carried to its grave. They all threw flowers in the path the body was being carried to. When they got there the Tsuchikage started off the speech.

"Here will lay Amoco Neosho, a new guy to our village. He helped our economy and our dull village become a happy one. Though we didn't know him for more than one day, he showed us what life should be like. Though I don't think he was a traveler, I did think of him as the second best ninja I ever seen. He wasn't a bright kid when in a serious fight, but he has shown us to have skills better than myself. Anyone else would like to share their sorrow?" He looked around all the hands that had been raised. He pointed out to John to tell him he may come up. The Tsuchkage was nice, but this was mostly an attraction he set up. When he said skills better than himself, he was talking about other qualities. Many others came to talk about what they knew him by, but it was mostly the construction workers. Tsunade was out of Iwa as soon as she was able.

John was next, so he walked up on the stone to show himself to all others. "I thought of the kid like one of own. I wanted to teach him the manly ways, you get me? I didn't know that my foolishness would cost him his life. I never knew anyone to get that mad for just being a man. He was a great man." John was a sentimental guy, though he tried to decline it, everyone knew it was true. With that said they started to lower his body into the dirt.

'_Naruto-kun, Kyuubi-sama, I'm so sorry for my weakness. I couldn't save you.'_ The fox sat by the people who watched the body be lowered. The fox was the based guest of honor. All an attraction in hopes to enrich Iwa, but not without sympathy.

XXXXX

Dark Lord's Castle

Naruto looked at the place he was at. The place was so dark, cold, and soundless. He walked up a staircase until he got to a big chair. The chair had someone sitting on it, which you can only see as a shadow. Naruto just stared at the dark figure which seemed to be facing his way. Then eyes popped out of the shadow, the eyes was a red color which seemed to glow. The shadow started to speak now.

"So…. This is the boy who I loaned my power to, yet he loses to a normal person. Ahhhh, Tsunade is who you lost to. Why have you disregarded your position?" It was clear that he wasn't asking. Naruto just stared back and opened his mouth.

"I didn't disregard my position. I just wanted to show her I can beat her with my own…" cut off by the Dark Lord.

"Your own cockiness? Many like you I have given a power that many can never think of, yet you lose to a women. You foolish little brat, you are undeserving of a power like mines. But I guess that's to be expected from a kid. Don't think you can beat people by throwing away your advantages. Why didn't you use my power to finish her off quickly?"

"Your power is too risky to use and I prefer to use my own strengths to beat my opponents. You just want me to use your power so you can steal my body. Now tell me where I am!" Naruto demanded the Dark Lord.

"You don't fear me? Many cannot beat me, not even the Kyuubi. I will tell you where you are though. You are dead and now may spend an eternity in darkness."

"IM DEAD?" Naruto's mouth was as wide as possible and his eyes open.

"Well half way dead. Did you think this was a dream? You are only on the brink of near-death because I summoned you to give you a chance to live a life of your choosing. I will make you a double deal, but if you accept and fail it, you will burn in hell for all eternity. Worse than staying in my home. Do you accept?"

"First tell me what the deals are." Naruto waited for the answer.

"Hehehehehe…. Do you think I will tell you the deals before you accept it? There is nothing you need to worry about. You only go to hell." He waited for the obvious answer.

"If the deal has nothing for me to worry about then I rather stay dead." Naruto stared at the Dark Lord, trying to trace any emotions in him., but it was blank and unreadable.

"The two deals are: you are to kill Orochimaru for stealing something from me and for you to kill a guy I wont name because you wont need to fight him for a long time. In return if you pass the deals ill grant you and your fox Immortality. Also I will grant you permission to choose any other person you wish to live as an immortal. Do you accept these terms?"

"Yes, but I want to know how to control your power. It takes over my body too fast." Naruto hoped he would get and answer.

"There is two secrets to contain my power. I will not tell you them, though I will say chakra is your friend when using it. You have to figure out the two secrets on your own. See you, whenever you die again…"

"Wait, has my henge dropped?" He was worried that people were now torturing his body.

"No, I knew you needed to keep the henge going, so I supplied it with chakra." With that Naruto flashed out of the Dark Lord's Castle

XXXXX

In Iwa at the Graveyard

As the body of Naruto was being lowered into the pit, lightening struck his body. In an instant after the lightening strike, Naruto came to life. He struggled to breathe and felt the pain in his chest that he had when Tsunade had punched him. The people watched in shock as the dead was back with the living. They hurried to pull the robes up to smother the guy with love. As everyone, including Rax started to lift him up and hug him while asking a bunch of questions.

'_Is this the feeling people get when they are loved? If it is then I never want to leave this place.' _People saw Amoco crying right in front of them. They started to think they were hurting him. Naruto showed them with a face expression that he didn't care that his chest pains hurt. It was the only moment where Naruto felt loved by his own species.

"**Kit, you one lucky bastard. Look how much they loved you. I never saw this type of affection of happiness. Kit, don't ever leave these people." **Kyuubi was too busy watching people love Naruto for the first time. Naruto's emotions rose, so high that his henge dropped. People stopped hugging to see a boy with blond hair and blue eyes. They started to hug him even more now. They knew who he was, but they didn't care? The Tsuchikage looked at Naruto with shock.

"You are a kid? You bested a Sannin until you let your stupidity take control of you? So, you are Uzamaki, Naruto ?" The Tsuchikage was now shocked to no ends. Though everypme has been asking questions and had hundreds more, they could only know this by heart.

"Yes I am Uzamaki, Naruto . I'm not Amoco Neosho. I put up that henge and fake name because I didn't think you guys would want me here. Speaking of it, why a lot of rumors say you guys want me dead?" He wondered.

"Because your father made a fool out of our village Tsuchikage at that period of time, but we got over with that revenge and hatred. We now see your father as a hero and you also.

We stationed spies in the leaf village to make sure that our hero's child lived on." the Tsuchikage was honored to see Naruto. His smile turned into a frown when he realized Naruto wasn't his ninja. "If you want me to, I can send you an escort to take you back to the leaf…." Naruto cut him off by screaming.

"NO! I don't want to go back a place full of hatred towards me. I want to be a ninja though, cant I stay here?" He had pleading eyes. Everyone smiled, but wondered why he would want to stay in the second poorest village.

"Yes, but you will have to start as a genin when your twelve , regardless of your fighting skills. This also will show who you really are since the next chuunin exams is being hosted in the leaf village. You might be shown as a traitor to….." cut of again by Naruto.

"I don't give a fuck what they see me as anymore!" That stunned everyone, hearing a kid that small cursing, he had no manners. Kyuubi didn't really focus on word usage. I rather pledge loyalty to a foreign village who loves me than my own village who hates me! I can also help build up your buildings in a cheaper way, which will greatly benefit my new village." He had a huge smile on his face, which made all near him feel warmth in their hearts.

"Ok, but you will need to heal first before you do anything. When you are healed I will get you a team when your eleven. Until that time, I will train you as a guardian of your new home." He Tsuchikage smiled at Naruto as the rest of the crowed cheered for the good news. Another attraction, but he didn't actually think he would bond with the kid.

(I know my characterization is kind of like that, but do you guys really want me to write chapters full of characterizing? I can make more detailed characterization, but don't know if it will bore anyone since its only reading detail. Also I am kind of plot rushing : ). )

XXXXX

One year later in Konoha

"Hokage-sama, I bring news from some of our spies in Iwa." Yamato pulled his mask off. He didn't look happy at all. The Hokage grabbed the paper and started reading it:

To Whom Ever It May Concern:

_Tsunade was mildly injured in a fight with a travel known as Amoco Neosho in Iwa. It took me this long to send it because I had been chased half way across the ninja world by some ANBU. They wanted the scroll for some reason. I cant go back to Iwa due to them strengthening their security. I have heard that they had increased their economy and military. This was a rumor, but I thought they might be up to something. I'm being chased by the ANBU again, so I shipped the message by ninja-mailing people._

It had no label of direction on who it was to contact to secrecy reasons. "Iwa, is building military? I'll tighten security a little more to make sure we are not being spied on. Yamato, have you found Orochimaru's hidden base yet?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama!" he answered. He hoped he was not going to say what he thought was going to come next.

"I want you to tell Kakashi to lead twenty-nine ANBU, including you to go on an assassin mission, S-ranked."

"Yes Hokage-sama" he left to gather the team the Hokage had listed to go. His frown was only not visible due to the mask.

XXXXX

Hitting the border of the sound village

"So its going to be your ninth birthday next month, eh Naruto-kun?" The girl asked Naruto. She was a beautiful eight year old girl who's birthday was in December. She had brown hair and black eyes. They hopped through the trees to get to their destination.

'_Naruto-kun, I'm going to give you a gift you will never forget.'_

"Yes Mona-chan, but it will be the first ever celebrated." They had known each other since they met in the hospital when Naruto came back to the living world. Naruto liked hanging out with her all the time. He noticed how she was staring at him. "Mona-chan, why are you staring at me like that?" She looked away fast and changed the subject. "Konan, how far are we from the destination?" She stared at the black haired, white-eyed nine year old boy as he looked with his, Byakugan.

"We are just ten minutes away, and I sense a lot of chakra signatures headed towards us." The team stopped on the same branch.

"Shouldn't we set up a sneak attack instead of just showing ourselves?" Mona always wanted to have the advantage on their side.

"She's right, but I don't feel like hiding." Konan said as he stood his ground.

"Konan, you fool, we don't know how much…." She was cut off by Konan, who was showing off his Byakugan.

"Thirty-one. that's how much there is." Naruto just stared in the direction he felt the chakra coming from.

"Their chakra tells me they are at least ANBU level." They all just stood there as Naruto made his Zampo appear from the thin air.

"Put your mask on team. This is mission is blown in the dust if we are revealed!" They both listened to Naruto, their team leader. Right when they were done the thirty-one ANBU members stopped on trees that was a little distant from the three they stood before.

"Who are they? Yamato yelled out.

"They are children, they probably don't mean us any harm." The new ANBU started to relax and yelled out "Hey are you guys friend, foe, or neutral?" It was Naruto's turn to yell out.

"Depends what your standing is. If you are anything, but our village people then you are foe." The new ANBU felt like he been out smarted by a child. He jumped up at the three with sword in hand.

"NO! You idiot! I didn't command you to attack them!" The New ANBU ignored Kakashi and went for a stab to for the boy. As his sword almost touched Naruto's chest, it was stopped by Mona. She grabbed the sword and kicked him in the face, which sent him flying to his team. Naruto started some hand signs. Fire Style: White spit fire! The ANBU readied to dodge whatever might come.

XXXXX

I am going through every chapter and correcting details, if you didn't see this message after you read it the first time, you read my un-updated one. Grammar, spelling, and story corrections were made.

PLEASE MORE REVIEWS

See you next time eh?


	5. Secrets Revealed and Orochimaru

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

**I should have said on the summary that the pairing come in the late chapters (they are too young to really know their own feeling)**

**I PROMISE THIS WILL BE MORE THAN 7,000 WORDS**

**See Ya next chap. (I hope)**

"**People talking"**

'_**Peoples thoughts'**_

"**Kyuubi Talking**

'_**Kyuubi thinking'**_

'_Rax Talking'_

"_ZAMPO TALKING"_

XXXXX

Fire Style: white ultimate fire jutsu! The ANBU readied to dodge whatever might come. They didn't see anything, so they were going to attack until two ANBU's started screaming. The ANBU looked at their two team members. They had white fire on them, which was melting their skin. Someone threw water on the fire to douse it, but the fire still burned at their flesh for a few seconds. It then died off as, Naruto dispelled the technique. They were alive, but too burnt to fight.

'_What the hell type of fire is this! It wouldn't go out! It appeared when that kid stared at them. 'An_ ANBU thought for a moment. _'Can he just make white fire appear from the…..'_ Cut off when he heard Water style: water blast jutsu. He watched the girl raise her hand to her mask. She then shot out a powerful blast of water towards the ANBU members. Three of them got caught in the blast and fell off the tree they stood on. They seemed to not be able to get back up, as it was a long was down. Kakashi, Yamato, and the rest stared in shock. There was no water for her to do a water jutsu. Kakashi and Yamato started to speak silent words to each other.

"That's the second Hokage's jutsu. How can she do that? Also the boy in the middle of the two chakra seems familiar." His eye widened now. "could he be….!" Kakashi stared with shock in his eyes. Yamato then stated to the men, his orders.

"These three are not to be underestimated. Men, don't go easy on them and go for the kill, for that's the only way I believe was can get them to surrender." They all rushed in at the three. Kakashi pulled his mask off in mid jump to reveal his sharingan.

"Hey… I know him." Naruto said with no interest in his voice. He continued "Kyuubi told me he wields the sharingan, a bloodline trait far superior to the byakugan." He smirked as he seen Konan's face, Konan was able to see it through the mask. "I guess that means he's better than you, Konan."

"He's mines, so you guys stay out of it!" Konan hated when people were called genius because they wield a great bloodline trait. The ANBU's were half way to them now. Naruto put a scroll on the ground and yelled "release one!" When the smoke left the area, the ANBU stopped on a nearby branch. They stopped to see a giant fox behind on blond-headed ninja. They all stared in fear of what that thing could be, but Kakashi declared it wasn't Kyuubi.

'_Rax, it's about time me and you have fun together!! You want me to bring your sister too?' _Naruto didn't mind looking back, since he knew what he would see.

'_That would be nice of you, but she is too busy to want to fight. You know….' _The all grown up, Rax got into ready position. Kakashi summoned his hound to help out, by fighting the fox. Though he knew they wouldn't stand a chance, they would at least stall the fox out the fight. Mona jumped to a higher branch.

"Sorry guys, but I lose more chakra doing that other than doing this." While smirking, she started some hand signs and faced both palms down to the branch she stood on. "Water Style: water flood jutsu!" Water then came out her palm and rose to the height of the branches, This surprised everyone since the forest was pretty wide, so they didn't see how it can rise and stay that height. Naruto and Konan stood up. "Ok, guys I'm ready to do this!" She took a sword that was hidden under the cloak she was wearing. It was a blue colored sword that had wave-like edges. The sword is long and light, but strong as steel. She jumped toward her enemies and started rapid swings. Konan decided not to stall anymore too, so he went after Kakashi. Rax ran for the little puppies, hoping he can have a quick dinner. Naruto stood there as he saw his team jump off the branch.

"**Kit, remember that the chuunin exams are close." **He stared at Naruto, which was giving a confused look. **"Kit, don't you remember that it's being hosted by Konoha. If you use a jutsu here and then use it in the chuunin exams, they will know it is you." **He stared at him again to see the same expression. Kyuubi sweat-dropped. "**KIT, DON'T YOU REMEMBER YOU HAVE TO USE YOUR REAL NAME!!"**

'_I know all of that Kyuubi-sensei. That's why I'm going to keep using this technique. I wont need to use this technique in the chuunin exams.' _He_. _started laughing in his head. '_I can't wait to see their faces once they realize that I, Naruto left their village for Iwa.' _

"**Kit, if you feel like your chakra is going dangerously low then go into taijutsu! You know what happens if you use it to much!" **Kyuubi didn't say anything else knowing that Naruto knew. He focuses his eye sight on three ANBU. They started screaming in pain as white fire just started on them. Konan ignored the loud screaming of people in pain as he closed in on Kakashi with another strike ready. As he got close enough, he trust his right palm to his enemy's heart. It was dodged and countered with a fast right-handed upper cut. As Konan's body started going upwards, Kakashi smashed a right roundhouse kick into his side. He was sent flying to a nearby tree, but stopped before he hit it. Water stopped his collision to the tree. Mona looked at him with a wide smirk on her face, he was able to see this.

"Please don't tell me I'm going to have to do that all the time during this fight. I already took ten of them. You're having troubles with just one." She started laughing as she dodged a failed capture from a ninja who could use wood techniques. Konan, now stood up. He knew it was time to stop playing around. He charged the man with a powerful punch. Kakashi noticed the punch had chakra on it, so he made sure to not let the blow grind him either. They started going swings for swing. Kakashi was now noting that his style of fighting was far superior as he felt a jyuken strike, hit him in the stomach. He now figured that the guy was either a hyuuga or a guy who copied how they attack. He figured the second was most likely, as he thought the guy was getting lucky strikes on his chakra strings. He pulled back a few feet to think.

'_This guy's taijutsu is completely superior to mines. I must maintain distance to use far ranged jutsus. That will ensure my safety, but not my victory. That kid is burning our men one by one and that girl is far better than my men. They can't even hit her. I have to finish this guy so I can help them' _He started fast hand signs and yelled Earth Style: mud bullets**. **As Konan dodged all the speeding mud, he knew that the guy wouldn't engage into taijutsu again. Konan jumped on the water to get his jutsu going. He looked up at his enemy and started some of his own hand signs. Water Style: gentle fist barrage. Konan started some fast rapid, but will aimed strikes at a far distance from Kakashi. Little water darts started heading towards Kakashi's direction. Kakashi tried dodging all the fast water strikes as best as he can, but got hit by in the chest by one. He fell off the branch and onto the water. Kakashi felt a bad pain in his chest and couldn't breathe the way he was before. He was struggling to get air.

'_I think that attack had chakra got into my system. He's able to use gentle fist attacks from distance? Those were always well aimed strikes; I barely even dodged the other ones. I can't beat this kid if I can't have an advantage.' _He stared at his men, whom were doing worse than he was. "Men…..fall back!" He creamed out, which made him cough blood. He stressed his lungs when he yelled. His men started to head in the direction they came from. Naruto's team stared at the retreating ANBU. Naruto looked at his teammates. They didn't look like they even been touched, especially Mona. They all jumped back to Naruto except Rax, he disappeared in a puff of smoke. They all took off their masks, Konan and Mona having a smile. As she looked at Naruto she saw sweat all over his face. He was panting hard, like he had asthma.

"Naruto-kun, are you ok!!" She asked, knowing the answer already. She just wished he stopped using _that_ jutsu. It made him tired and sweaty.

"Yeah. I used it to take out thirteen ANBU." He grinned as he saw Konan sigh in defeat. The grin was gone as he saw Mona's face. "Mona-Chan, I'm sorry. I needed to keep my jutsu limited because we go to the chuunin exams soon. We all……" He was cut off by Mona who didn't want to understand it.

"I know!! Why didn't you use taijutsu then? You didn't need to use _that_ jutsu you used before. You know the effects when you **use** that jutsu." She always was terrified of Naruto using that jutsu. He only ever needed to use it once and it put him close to his death.

"I think the more I use it, the less the effects have on my body. It takes up a great amount of chakra. Didn't you notice that I used it twice the many of times I did before?" He stared at her angry face. He knew that making excuses was making the situation worse.

"YES I NOTICED!! But you know that if you run out of chakra, darkness will substitute it. I don't want to see darkness take over you again!! It was the worst sight I can ever think of!! Please Naruto….. Don't make me ever have to witness such pain again." She looked down at the floor. She was hurt when she last saw him in that much pain. Konan stared at her with an expression of "hmm, girls always overreact?".

XXXXX

FLASH BACK in Iwa five months ago

"Ouch!!" Konan screamed as he fell on his butt. Naruto looked down at him.

"Your stance is too weak and your strikes are perfectly able to be countered. We need to work on that as well as your chakra capacity and stamina…" He was interrupted to dodge a sword slice aimed for his head. As Mona seen him duck to dodge the attack, she pushed it downward to hit his head. It was stopped by the need to release her sword and grab her wrist. Naruto had hit her nerve in her wrist to get her to release it. After it fell to the ground, he kicked her in the stomach. She was sent flying a couple meters back until she finally landed, scraping her back on the ground.

"This is so unfair, even if it's two vs. one! We can't even touch you when you're not using it! When you are, we can't even grind you. Stop using those eyes of yours. One: it is creepy, two: it lets you to track our movements, three: it allows you to screw without our nervous system, and four: it impossible to be countered!" She was frustrated when Naruto used _those _eyes.

"Yeah, they are right Naruto. You do be having too much of an advantage when you use _those _eyes. Come on Naruto… let them have a chance." John looked at the spar they were having with sympathy for them.

"I'm not using it to help them lose or win. I'm using it to observe their mistakes in their fighting stance and jutsus. I'm trying to get them to be able to take on any person who can read movements to this degree." He looked at the two, who were sitting down now, morale too low to continue

"Yeah, but this is no training." He looked at the training area. It was screwed up and didn't look like a training forest anymore. The ground was flooded with at least four inches of water and craters were all over. Thirty trees were knocked down and some leaning as if it was going to fall down. He compared the clothing of Naruto to Konan and Mona. Mona's black ninja-sweats, which hugged her perfect legs, had no left leg covering and her right had holes everywhere. She was drenched in water and mud. Her blue shirt didn't look blue anymore. Her face was muddy and her hair was drenched in water. Her face looked quite cute even though the mud was on it. Konan's face was covered with scratches that were made by Mona's badly aimed swings. He had smudged mud on his face, but not much. His brown ninja pants and shirt had mud on it. He looked better than she did because he used nothing more than a little water jutsu and taijutsu "This is a fucking slaughter!" He sat up and sighed. "You guys should take a break. I'll get some food we all can eat ok?

"Sure, we can take a break for the day. Let's eat here." He looked at their faces and laughed. "Don't worry I'll clean it up." They watched him do a couple hand signs for the fiftieth time in their life time. He slammed his hand to into muddy ground Earth Style: magnificent forest. He watched as his high level jutsu repair the forest to the way it was. He sat on the ground because of his chakra exhaustion. His Kyuubi eyes now inactivated.

"I hate having to use this jutsu all the time. It takes up too much chakra. He was sweating and panting heavily.

"Yeah, but you can always ask the Kyuubi to lend you his chakra, cant you?" Konan always wondered if he can ask the Kyuubi for chakra.

"Yes, can ask him….**but **I never will ask him to lend me it. I prefer to fight with my own strength and power. I only use my elements and powers, not his." He stared into the cloud to wait for John patiently coming with the food.

"Naruto, do you know these people? They asked for you and said it was an emergency." John looked at the sweaty Naruto. He also noticed the forest looked better. He figured Naruto must have used the jutsu again. Naruto turned around to look at the people John was talking about. As he laid sight on the five men, he turned around to start training again.

"No, I don't know them, but the number of their group really troubles me." He turned back around and stared at them with his blue eyes. "Who are you guys to know me? I know I'm famous here, but nowhere else." He stared at their face to make sure he didn't know them "Also, I never saw you around here." Mona and Konan walked up to Naruto's side. They wanted to make sure they didn't know the men either. They both panting hard from the straining exercise, Naruto was making them do. Konan and Mona both looked confused at them.

"Indeed….. I knew you wouldn't notice us. After all…. We haven't seen each other since you were in your early seventh age. You also never got to look at our face….. Demon!" Naruto slowly got into a hyuuga stance. "I see you know us now. I wanted to give you a chance to know who the people that's going to kill you were." The rest of the members started to laugh.

"Who are you guys!! Why would you want to kill Naruto-kun? He's a hero, so why you call him demon!! You tried to kill him when he was seven!? Mona yelled in anger and pain. She couldn't think of why someone would want to kill a great boy. The guy to the side of the leader now stared at her.

"He's the host to the Kyuubi!! That's why we must kill him. We are trying to kill him to free **all** people from the threat he holds." He stared at her face, which told him that she knew that. Konan sighed, as he got into the hyuuga stance, his father taught him and Naruto advanced it.

"We already knew that stupid information. Why try to kill him still!? He's in a place that loves him and thinks of him as a hero, not a threat." Konan now had hatred running in his voice "You guys are sick bastards!! To attack a seven year old kid, only monsters would do!" He was now having a hard time not charging them. Standing right next to Naruto, kept him less tempted though.. Mona picked up her sword and got into her own style, she had created herself. Naruto stared at his teammates, seeing them getting ready to fight.

"What are you guys doing!! I don't need your help!!" They stood firm and acted like they never heard him.

"Please don't tell me you brats are going to try to help him!" He sighed, knowing they weren't going to back off. "Men don't kill the children. Try to knock them out then help me fight this kid, for they have been seduced by the monster and he now control their whim. Naruto's face was in confusion, he couldn't believe they seriously think he is a monster. His men closed on them. Two of them ran for Mona since they felt how huge her chakra was. The second in charge ran towards Konan with a guy smile on his face. The leader had a bigger smile than any other teammate of his as he and the fourth best ran to Naruto. John ran off to tell the Tsuchikage of the five people. He wasn't a ninja, so getting there would prove difficult. The training area they were at, called Forest Bane, was quite isolated from the main part of the village. It was only used by the most elite and secret Iwa ninjas

XXXXX

Konan vs. Second ANBU

Konan waited till the guy got in range. When he did, Konan sent a powerful right-handed strike toward the enemy's chest. The ANBU dodged it by sliding to the left. His momentum helped him counter the strike. He sent his right-handed punch into Konan's stomach. Konan coughed hard and his saliva came dripping out due to the powerful punch. The ANBU followed the punch off with an upper and a kick. Konan's back smashed into a tree. He was in terrible pain. A pain he has never felt before, but he stood up despite this pain. He ran towards his enemy and started some well aimed strikes. He was having a hard time to hit the enemy. His eye sight was getting blurry each time his enemy hit him. He and his enemy were lovers of taijutsu. Even though he was using a better style, his enemy had more experience and was much faster than he was. He got a few non-lethal hits, but his enemy was hitting him in the stomach to get him to pass out. He was also using up too much chakra and didn't get enough rest from the training exercise. If he was to win this battle… it would have been luck, or a mistake on his enemy's part. He was sent flying by a punch to the gut. When he landed, he quickly tried to get back to his feet. He was on his feet again, but barely. He was so off balanced that you would think he was drunk. The ANBU ran to him to take advantage of this opportunity. He punched Konan eight times before sending him flying into another tree with a kick. He looked at the kid with sympathy when he was struggling to get up again. He ran at the kid while he was getting up. Konan felt no chakra in his system anymore. He felt like if he was to be hit gain, he wouldn't be getting back up. Everything now appeared slow to Konan

'_I can't lose to this guy. If I lose, he will help the other guys try to kill Naruto. I won't let them kill Naruto, even if I have to die to stop them. Hehehe, I can't believe I'm trying to save my rival!! I never knew that I would need to save my hero. I never knew heroes ever needed saving, but I don't know everything. People call me genius where I lived, but how can a genius be picked merely by the blood he possess. Naruto, you are the true genius. I will never tell you that, but that's how I truly feel. Naruto, with this weak body of mines, I vow that I shall protect you with it whether it be life or death. I VOW TO YOU MY HERO!!'_ He felt chakra return to his body as if someone had poured it into him, hoping he would win. As he looked at his seemingly slow enemy, he noticed he was able to see his chakra points. He charged at the incoming enemy with speeds close to that of Naruto. The fight between him and his enemy became fiercer. He was now able to keep up and counter his opponent by attacking a couple chakra points. His enemy took more caution to the fight now and tried to stay distant from every blow. The ANBU ran into the tree covered forest. He was now a couple inches out of Konan's sight. He ran back fast with a punch ready. As Konan seen him running to him, he got into a stance and yelled eight trigrams: sixty four palms. The ANBU tried to stop before he ran into the first two strikes. Each strike seemed to contain more and more chakra. Was Konan hoping to kill his enemy by completely shutting it down for good? As the last strike hit his enemy, the enemy puffed in a white cloud of smoke.

'_WHAATTT!! He created a clone!!' _He started coughing up blood now and felt weak again. He felt like his body severely past its limit_ 'I need to end this fast!' _He charged towards the forest and saw his enemy again. He ran as fast as he could so he could deliver the strikes before he faints from the blood he lost. He got real close to his enemy now. He got into another stance and screamed eight trigrams: one hundreds twenty eight palms. His strikes were so fast that even an inexperienced three level sharingan wouldn't be able to see it. Just as fast as he started, he was done. He walked away from the knocked out/dead ANBU. As he got out the forest, he was pulled into the dirt.

"hmmm. Your good, but you couldn't tell if those were clones. You fought well kid, but if I was going all the way, this fight would have been over fa….." He fell to his knees and coughed up blood. "You bastard. How did you hit me in the chest. I made sure not to let you hit my che…" He coughed up some more blood. Konan made a weak grin.

"I knew you made two clones. when I used the second technique" He stared at the shocked ANBU. " I used up the last of my chakra, I had into searching you down and attack your heart through the water in the ground. I didn't think it would work, but it did."

"Wow, your mastery with the byakugan is great. You're a gen…." cut off by a now real pissed Konan.

"I'm not a genius! What is up with everyone saying that! Naruto is!! I hate being called a genius because of the blood I carry. I always had much help to achieve what I have so far, but Naruto didn't. He only had Kyuubi and Rax to help him through his life. We had many others. How can I be a genius when there are others who had less help and strived harder to achieve that title." He glared at the ANBU "Even though its selfish of me to say this. I'm happy that you guys kidnapped him. Because now he's with us, people who really care about him!" His enemy now fell to the ground and closed his eyes. It was no doubt in Konan's mind that the guy was dead. He tried to get up, but he was too weakened and didn't know much earth styled jutsu, so he watched Naruto fight the two men. Mona he seen rolling on the floor in terrible pain, but he couldn't guess why, she wasn't even touched. His byakugan was inactive, due to no chakra.

XXXX

Mona vs. third and fifth ANBU

She dodged a sweep kick and punch at the same time. Man these guys were pretty easy to take so far, but this was still the beginning. She got to do a couple swings so far, but they were the ones doing the most attacks. She jumped back far from the two and punched the ground. The ground started shaking and cracking , so the ANBU's jumped back. While they were in mid air, Mona decided to attack with some water jutsus. She threw her sword in the air, started hand signs, smashed her hand to the ground and yelled Water Style: double shark missile. A tornado of water appeared in front of her and shot two water sharks at the ANBU. They hit her enemies, but they seemed unfazed by it. She smirked, if they were going to be this easy, she mine as well show off. She stopped that idea when they started hand signs and took a deep breath. As they blew they screamed Fire Style: smoky ash. The whole part of the place they was covered in smoke. She felt vulnerable and blind as they were pounding her back and forth. It seemed like they were using her as a tennis ball. She couldn't see anything and each time she ran for an exit, she would be hit back to the area she was running from. She only was able to hear the laughing they were doing and the strikes they landed on her. She heard Fire Style: grand fireball jutsu. She didn't know where to go in order to dodge the attack, so she jumped as high as she can. Her head popped out the smoke as she felt the fire's heat burn her feet and melt part of her ninja sandals.

'_If I stay in this smoke and keep taking this pounding, I will lose for sure!' _She now concentrated on being calm. Wind Style: blowing wind. She blew wind out her mouth to blow the ash fog away. She also blew one of the ANBU away by luck. That wind justsu Naruto taught her, and was the only wind jutsu she knew, it also wasn't very powerful. She ran at the downed ANBU and stabbed right through his left lung until the tip of her sword hit the ground. "One down." She was readying a chakra enhanced punch powerful enough to kill him. As her fist came close to her opponents face she coughed up blood. She felt like she been stabbed in the chest, but there was no wound. She took her sword out of the guy and jumped far away, thinking that what ever she do to them will mimic itself to her. She was right in fact, but it wasn't as strong, so she wasn't near any fatal injury.

'_What just happened! I stabbed the guy with my sword and I felt like I got stabbed by it.' _She watched him get up with ease. His wound started to heal fast. _'Only Naruto-kun is able to heal that fast. What is this guy!!' _She jumped high in the air to dodge a punch from the second guy. _'I need to end this fast. Before they start getting the upper hand.' _She started some hand signs and put her hands on the ground "Earth Style: surrounding wall jutsu."A huge wall surrounded the two ANBU as she started some more, "Water Style: water flood jutsu." The area surrounded by the tall wall was the covered in water, they stood on it, with no care. Seems they were thinking they were immortal. "Water Style: whirlpool jutsu." The water now turned into a massive whirlpool, that sucked her two enemies into it, which they let it do. She controlled the whirlpool with her chakra. The two jutsu she used took a toll on her chakra reserves, not that it was much after all that training. She had to control the whirlpool for ten minutes for the two captured in it to drown. When she felt no life force in her enemies, she stopped the three jutsus she used and headed for Naruto. She fell on both knees and coughed more blood, the wound she got seemed to still be in effect. She then fell on her stomach, gripping her chest and rolling in the same area. She was sweating a lot as she coughed and her eyes shut hard.

XXXXX

In Iwa's Kage palace

"Tsuchikage-sama, John is here. He said he got an emergency that need to be taken to you right away." He looked at his leader to find an answer in his expression. "I'll let him in." He sighed. The Tsuchikage haven't been able to talk lately, due to a rumor about a disease. After he heard that people can catch a disease from talking to much, he stopped talking. As the palace guard opened the door, John ran inside.

"Naruto needs help with five special ANBU! They were the ones who tried killing him while he was seven!" He yelled, but he was barely holding onto his calmness. The Tsuchikage ordered one Palace guard to get some men as he ran for the training field, since that's where Naruto normally would be. Three Palace guards followed the Tsuchikage as well as John, but in a slower speed. John felt tired, as that run was dramatically long for a man of his condition

XXXXX

Naruto vs. leader and fourth ANBU

'_Great, Rax isn't with me and I have none of my supplies. This fight isn't going to go the way I want it to. I barely have enough chakra to fight them.' _He dodged a kick aimed for his face, he needed to use chakra in his feet to get a faster movement. His legs were tired though it didn't seem like it.

"**This is risky, but you can summon your elite blood clones. They take up four times as much chakra as your clone-saw jutsu. You can only summon four of them, but they are way better than your clone-saw jutsu. You will be out of chakra after you use it, but I'll supply you with more." **Kyuubi looked at Naruto's expression.

'_NO!! I'll use the elite blood clones, but I will not accept your chakra. I want to do things with my own strength.'_

"**I see, you want to use the Darkness power don't you? Kit, that isn't your power."**

'_I know, but I want to show you I can handle it. Trust me, I wont let it take over me.' _Kyuubi knew Naruto was wrong, but talking him out of it wasn't possible, since Naruto started to take a liking into it. Naruto dodged another kick aimed for his face. He was completely on defense because they wouldn't let up. He jumped back to gain some distance to do a couple jutsu. He finished the thirty-four hand signs and slammed his hand to the ground Lightening Style: lightening barrage. The clouds darkened and thunder sounds came to be. The leader ran to Naruto, thinking that if he was close to him, he would be safe from the jutsu. Right when he got five feet from Naruto a lightening strike hit the ground between the two. He jumped back and covered his face, so that the dirt wouldn't go in his eye. More lightening strikes hit the ground in random directions. Naruto had to dodge some strikes from his own jutsu. He was able to control the radius for it to stay in with his chakra, but he didn't wan to use too much chakra on that one jutsu. As more and more lightening strikes hit the ground, the two enemies separated from Naruto. Naruto then took the time to do a jutsu he made, he smashed his palm hard onto the ground causing it to bleed. Ninja Art: elite blood clones, puff of smoke appeared on the side of him. One was better at taijutsu, second was best at ninjutsu, Third was best at speed, and the fourth was best at learning. With the clones, he is basically unstoppable right? He commanded the clones to attack the leader while he took out the fourth ANBU. His clones did as he said and headed for the target. He charged the fourth ANBU with a punch at the ready. When he got close enough, he punched, but it was dodged. He followed up with punch after punch and kick after kick. His style was perfect. The enemy was able to dodge it, but not able to find a counter attack. He hit his enemy square in the chest with a low chakra enhanced punch. He didn't think the guy would get hit by it, so he didn't put much chakra into it. After he got this hit, he made high chakra enhanced punches. He was having a hard time hitting the man again after the first few high chakra hits.

"**Kit, stop using your chakra punches. You need to concentrate on keeping your blood clones active. Remember, you need to concentrate on them while you also lose chakra each second. If you use those punches you will shorten your chakra reserves three times faster than I hoped it would." **He stared at Naruto with anger clear in his eyes **"You will just be forcing yourself to fight that other guy with your darkness!" **

'_I know, but I plan to use it with that guy. I want to destroy and humiliate him, by losing to me. I will go serious on him…. I'm going to kill the bastard as fast as I can to show how much I hate him back!' _Naruto swung faster punches at the guy. The guy was now dodging the deadly punches by luck. One hit him dead in the face, which sent him flying towards a tree. Before he hit the tree, Naruto appeared there and kicked him in the air. As he flew up now, he was then kicked in the face and sent back down. You can hear a neck breaking sound as the foot connected with his face. Naruto now was breathing much more heavily now. Naruto forced his body to run toward the leader to aid his clones. He saw how his clones were barely touched. He ran a huge amount of chakra into his hand and swung at the leaders face. It connected right to his forehead. His brain was automatically turned to jelly as it and parts of the skull came flying out his head. Naruto stared at the body as it fell to the floor. His clones puffed as he fell on his stomach from chakra depletion. He felt so empty. Konan stared at him with big a smile on his face. Mona smiled, while trying to bear the pain by gripping her chest.

"You did it Naruto-kun!! I knew you could!!" She yelled as loud as she can and with all the energy she could muster. This was barely audible to Naruto though, her yell was actually close to a whisper.

"You could have done much better!! We all could have, but we were training before they came!!" Konan made a great excuse for their struggle. '_If we have not been training before they came, we could have easily beaten them.' _He sighed as he pictured how he looked with only his head coming out of the ground. "Naruto, please help me out of this and help Mona to the hospita…." Cut off as he saw the impossible. The guy he beat got up and headed for the leaders direction. Naruto watched in horror as he seen the leaders' parts slowly came back together and his body stood back up. The guy Naruto killed was now walking back to the leader as well. "What the fuck is going on!!" He stared in shock as they assembled together. Nartuo gritted his teeth, as he tapped into a greater power. He stood up as the marks crossed his body. Mona stared in fear at Naruto and the three ANBU. She could feel Naruto's pain somehow. She started to tear when she tried to get up to no avail. The second ANBU looked at the ANBU Mona fought.

"Too bad they are dead. Looks like the effects of it can be worn out." He sighed "The gift Orochimaru gave us seems to be limited by the persons' body and how many times they die." He stared at the now standing Naruto. "Hmmm…. This will be interesting. Considering that wont work on us no more. Naruto looked at them with more hate.

"We will see about that you bastards!!" He yelled those words before disappearing. He punched at the leader, but it was dodged easily. He disappeared numerous of times to attack different members on the ANBU. He failed all the attack, so appeared where he was before. The portal that he always went into stayed there though. It was behind him, just in case he needed to get into it.

"Someone gave us a gift to end your overpowered darkness. We can now see you while you move through the dimensions to reach us, but we see you at a slower rate" The leader smiled before continuing. "We can also attack with a copy of darkness" He demonstrated by disappearing and punching Naruto straight in the face. Naruto gripped his nose in pain and backed up a couple of steps, almost stepping into the portal. "Can you not see it? Can you use the dark powers, but not see where the other person is going when he uses it? If that's so, then you wont last long. Alright, I think that's enough talk for now." As he said his last sentence they all disappeared. All Mona and Konan was able to see was Naruto being punched randomly. Arms appeared in random places and the fist hitting him hard. The stared on in fear, not knowing how much Naruto can take. She started crying as she seen him be pulverized mercilessly. Naruto fell on the floor, but felt pains all over his body still. They were beating him even though he was down. He curled up into a ball as the nonstop barrage of kicks hit his body. He couldn't do anything except cover her more important parts of his body.

XXXXX

Dark Lords Castle

He found himself again in this castle. He walked the same path he did before until he saw the chair he saw before. He stared up at the figure in the chair with no interest. He thought of something that would help him figure out why he was there again.

"Did I die again?" He sounded like he didn't care anymore. "If I did….. don't bring me back. I still have many powerful people who hates me so much." He stared at the dark figure. He waited for any type of response.

"No, your not dead." He stared at Naruto with interest about the boy "Tell me why you didn't use the Kyuubi's eyes." He waited for Naruto's response now.

"I didn't think it would help me out in that fight. I also knew that if I used my dark power, that it will inactivate anyways." He took a deep breath and let it out. "Those eyes are not useful here."

"Hmm, You underestimate the power of Kyuubi's eyes. I don't know why I favor you so much considering some of your stupidity, but I like doing it. I will increase the strength of those eyes and the amount it can see. This is a deal that you have no right to disagree on. You must accept it." He closed his eyes. "If you lose this fight while using those eyes….. You will be sent straight to the Death God for a quick meal."

XXXX

Iwa Naruto vs. leader, second, and fourth ANBU

With that Naruto was transported back into his body. He was still getting pounded on until he heard the leader start talking.

"Wow looks like we can just beat on you as that power of yours consumes you." He stared at the marks which now went from one side to the other of Naruto's body. He seen the marks start spreading to the areas that didn't have the black marks on it. He kicked at Naruto, but Naruto caught it and swung him. He used the leader as a baseball bat, striking the others before letting go. He sent all his enemies to the ground. They got up and noticed Naruto's eyes were red. It looked like he had Kyuubi's eyes except it had no slit lines. It was a dark red color. They all disappeared and attacked like they had before, but they wasn't even able to hit Naruto. They were now tired from using the power Orochimaru gave them. They couldn't use the dark power they was able to use before. Naruto now only had his eyes not covered with the black marks, but they were slowly entering his eye balls. He needed to end this quickly, so he started hand signs. He put his hands to his mouth took a deep breath, and yelled out "Dark Arts: dark ball of corruption!" as he let his breath out. A dark ball shot out his mouth and directly hit the ANBU, who couldn't dodge it fast enough. The whole ground started cracking and shaking as the ball hit the ground. A dark cloud started to spread onto the training ground, but didn't reach where Konan and Mona was. They now couldn't move. Their body was not listening to what they wanted it to. Naruto closed his eyes. When he opened it, there was a red color on the white part of his eyes. White fire came out of nowhere and engulfed the living ANBU. Naruto now collapsed to the ground on his back. He was not breathing and felt weak as the marks continued to cover the only part it didn't….. his pupils. One was completely black now as the other was still trying to engulf his pupil. Naruto was fighting hard to suppress it back, but with his absence of chakra, it continued to take him.

"THERE HE IS!!" The Tsuchikage yelled while running as fast as his legs can take him. He stopped when he got close to the black cloud that surrounded Naruto and the ANBU. "What is that cloud!?" He looked at the ground starting to decay and the trees in it started to rot. "It looks likes it will kill anything in it! We need to get him out before he stays in it too long." He ran into the cloud, but found he needed to leave it immediately. "That thing started to corrupt my mind and body at a fast rate. There's no way any of us can go in there and come back out with out dying." He looked at Naruto. He sensed his life leaving his body and pain that no one can match up to. He stood there in panic, thinking of something he can do to get Naruto out. He saw something pass his eyes with blinding speed and heading for the cloud. Once he seen who it was he raced in front of the girl to block her path. "You cant go in there!! That black smoke will rot you to your core before you are able to come back out. You will just die with….." He wasn't able to talk anymore, because he was interrupted

"I DON'T CARE IF I DIE WITH HIM!! That has always been my dream!" She got a little more quiet. "Dieing by his side has always been what I wanted! Please Tsuchikage, let me go try get him out." He moved aside and she knew the non-verbal answer. She ran in as fast as she could to Naruto, which turned out to be more farther than it looked. She forgot about her chest pains as she felt a greater pain, her skin burning and her body forcing her to stop in her tracks. Her mind was whispering false information at her. This was the demon in the cloud that tried to get her to let them have her body. She ignored everything even the pain that was getting worse. When she got to his body, she was only able to see the middle part of his pupil was still regular. She picked him and put him on her shoulder. She ran as fast as she could with Naruto's body on her, toward the outside of the smoke. She stopped completely for awhile as the demon seduced her. She wasn't too far now! She had to make it! Her will heightened as she ran out the smoke, the effects of the corruption started to die down. She watched as the marks started leaving his body. His eyes were now blue again and his chakra was now sensible, even though he barely had any. Everyone rushed to her side to see if she and Naruto was okay and threw them on a stretcher. Except one person.

"WOULD SOMEONE DIG ME OUT OF THIS DAMN HOLE FOR SHITS SAKE!!" Konan was yelling at the crowd of people who never heard him. "GOD DAMN YOU ALL TO HELL!! WHEN I GET OUT OF THIS I'M NOT TALKING TO ANY OF YOU AGAIN" John appeared next to him with a shovel in his hand.

"I was looking for a shovel, so calm down! No one forgot about you. They just wanted to make sure the was okay before we dug you out, after all they took more serious damage, mentally and physically." He started digging around Konan's body. "Also, he is in a more deadly state than you are!" They looked at the people and take him out of the training field forward to the hospital. John now stared at Konan "Do you feel like you need to go too?

"No…. I'm ok. Just chakra depleted"

XXXXX

End Flash Back ( a long flashback, no? It was mostly fighting. I think fighting takes most of the chapters I make.)

He looked down in shame. He didn't take her witness to his pain into consideration. He didn't want to promise this, but it seemed like the right thing to do. "Fine…. I wont use it unless I **really** need to." He sighed. "Lets go kill our target and head back. I heard the chuunin exams are pretty tough and will have some great ninja in it. I'm going to enjoy beating it easily." They all started to jump from tree to tree, headed to their destination

"I'm sure we all could handle what it got. Once when we beat it so easy, I am going to taunt them for making us take such a stupid test" She smiled while thinking how their faces would look. Naruto stared at her with respect, but he felt like she would regret what she said if she didn't take it seriously.

"Mona-chan I think this will be quite harder than you think. I heard there are a couple of genius ninjas that might make it into it." Konan, now wanted to be in the conversation.

"How can you tell that if they might still be in the academy?" He was curious to how Naruto knew so much about other villages.

"As the Tsuchikage's personal body guard, I am able to access the spy network **I** helped him make and improve." He sighed. "It is a lot of work to control this spy network, but its fun too. Its like playing a game!" Konan decided to make Naruto get it.

"**But**, its not playing a game, now is it!?" Naruto and Mona looked at him with shock in his eyes.

"Its just an expression, Konan. I'm sure Naruto-kun doesn't take it like a game though." Mona said in defense of Naruto.

"Change of subject! I sense something ahead. Are we close to Orochimaru's lair, Konan? Nartuo wanted to end it fast, so I can check out a certain place. Konan activated his byakugan and confirmed that they were there. They all went inside the lair looking for the snake bastard. "I'm going to end this quick, so we have no regrets or interference." Naruto was thinking that ending it with a fast technique might be best to end it. Konan guided the way through the lair with his byakugan. He lead them straight to Orochimaru himself.

"Seems like Kabuto miscalculated about the size of the force. Only three children are here to kill me? I was expecting to be over cautioned about and see an army of ninjas. I will kill you kids quick, so that you wont have to suffer any pain!" He yelled as he charged at Konan. He punched at Konan, whom dodged by jumping into the air. Naruto took his Zampo and crashed it deep into the ground. He yelled "Ninja Art: chakra explosion!" Orochimaru felt his chakra going berserk. He wasn't able to move anymore. Naruto then charged up lightening in his hand. Mona and Konan thought that it was faster than they had planned. Naruto charged with lightening in his hand into the chest of Orochimaru while screaming chidori, He watched the sannin's body fall the ground. He was planning to take him down fast, but that was just Annihilation.

"The idiot must have underestimated us. Lets go to the place I wanted to see before we go back to Iwa." They nodded, but before they left, he burnt the body of Orochimaru. They took of for the place they knew he wanted to go to. They were off to see the place people called Konoha.

XXXXX

REVIEW PLEASE!!!

NOTE: I am going through every chapter and correcting details, if you didn't see this message after you read it the first time, you read my un-updated one. Grammar, spelling, and story corrections were made.


	6. Naruto's Decision

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

PLEASE REVIEW

here is the story.

"_**People talking"**_

'_**Peoples thoughts'**_

"**Kyuubi Talking**_**"**_

'_**Kyuubi thinking'**_

'_Rax Talking'_

"_ZAMPO TALKING"_

XXXXX

Three days ago in Orochimaru's lair in Sound Village

The thirty-one ANBU finally reached their destination to see a dead, burnt body on the floor. They stood their in shock as one ANBU examined the body to see if its real and who it was. He got up slowly and nodded to Kakashi. Yamato examined the body in every area to make sure. It had to be Orochimaru's body. They now wondered who can kill such a guy. Kakashi went wide-eyed as he thought of one possibility.

"Those three that we fought three days ago. There is no way they could have beaten a Sannin, could there?" He asked to himself aloud. He stared at his men, hoping they would have a better and more believable story. Their quietness told him that they believed it to be a possibility. "I thought so too. They must have been holding back on our fight." He thought more deeper into their fight. "Also that blond-headed kid really has me thinking. He showed some mysterious power with his eyes. I hope they weren't truly our enemies. I think they didn't want to give away the village they work for." Yamato nodded to Kakashi's conclusion.

"Maybe they didn't want people knowing their village has strong ninja in it." Yamato was great at putting pieces together. Not as good as Kakashi, but better than the other ANBU they were with. "We should search the area then head for Konoha. I don't want to miss anything Orochimaru was working on." They all nodded and spread out to look for any of Orochimaru's evil deeds. It has been one hour since they started searching. They were starting to think they wouldn't find anything until they all sensed a high chakra level. They ran there to see one ANBU holding a book. Kakashi took the book from him and started reading. His eyes went uninterested as he saw nothing important. He put the book in his pocket as he signaled his men to start leaving. They left the place quickly to return to the village. Kakashi read the book with a smile under his mask. The book wasn't important to the mission, but it was to him. He never thought he would find the book he lost awhile back. Orochimaru stole it from him for unknown reasons, but he was happy to be reunited with it. The book has been sold out for quite some time now. Every time they stopped for a break, he would read the book in silence.

XXXXX

Near Konoha's enter gate

The boy looked at the entrance with his Byakugan. He was pissed he needed to do this, since they could have been teleported by Naruto. He inactivated the Byakugan to tell his teammates that he was done. He didn't feel like giving them the report. He was stuck up and didn't like being commanded sometimes. Mona looked at the boy with anger as Naruto looked at him patiently. Naruto had a lot of patience, so waiting for Konan wasn't so bad for him. Mona was going to whack him if he didn't give the report in a couple seconds. To make thing worse, Konan decided to ask for the third time.

"Why we couldn't have just teleported here? And why we had to move so slow here?" He knew the answer, but he wanted to get Naruto angry and frustrated like himself. Naruto sighed as he knew what his teammate was trying to do.

"I told you already. I didn't know what the gate looked like, so I couldn't teleport here. For your second question, I didn't want to run into any more distractions. That's why I decided us to take the long way." He stared at Konan with the same eye. Konan sighed in defeat. He couldn't get Naruto angry, even when he tried as hard as he could.

"No one is guarding the gate and no one is near the entrance. Some security they have." He liked being sarcastic whenever he could. "Then why you want me to scan the gate and the nearby streets?" He wasn't trying to be a nuisance this time, but it was to Mona. She aimed a punch straight for Konan's face, but Naruto stopped it by answering his question.

"I wanted to see if the place was being guarded. Since its not, we can just walk in without worry. We are going to get some information about the place before we wander." Naruto walked up ahead of his team, so they ran to catch up to him. They followed his side until he stopped at a familiar restaurant. He looked at it with lust in his eyes. He have not been in a Ramen Shop for a long time. He couldn't go there though, since he went there while he was a kid. They might remember him and blow his cover. He wasn't using a mask or henge, so it would have been bad to go to such a place. Naruto walked to a store and bought three maps. He handed Mona and Konan one. "Mona, Konan we split up and wander the place. In six hours we meet at that hotel." He pointed at the hotel, named The 'Great Hotel'. "I will pay for it, so don't worry. I know how you guys hate spending your money too quick. Well, see you two later. I know exactly where I want to go." He headed for a big building, not too far away. Mona laid her eyes on a jewelry shop and ran as fast as she can there. Konan sweat-dropped as he seen her run. He looked at the map and headed for the nearest clan mansion he had interest in.

Naruto walked towards the Academy. As he neared the building, he remembered how same it looked. He walked to a nearby window to see if anyone was inside. No one was in besides two ninjas, that Naruto decided were chuunin. He heard screaming and yelling outside though. He walked to the exercise grounds to see a lot of kids his age training. The ground was brown with a ring of yellow sand that circled the playground. There were trees in random areas but mostly to his right. He watched their lousy aim of kunai throwing at the nearest tree. Though, one did seem to be a talented one. He watched as the boy threw many kunai that hit its target without even looking. It reminded him of Kyuubi's training, which he still wasn't done. He did some rapid hand signs and hit his palm on the floor.

'_Well, I will see who has the best talent in the "playground" before their sensei comes out. My ground tracker jutsu will help me not get caught.'_

"**Kit, what are you up to?" **Kyuubi was not liking the idea Naruto had.

'_Don't worry Kyuubi-sensei. I wont get hurt or busted. I just want to see if that kid is as good as he shows, or if he's just showing off to the girls that's eyeing him right now.' _Kyuubi burst out laughing. _'What?' _Naruto stared at the Kyuubi rolling in his cage and was getting frustrated. _'WHAT!!' _Kyuubi stopped laughing and put on a serious face.

"**I know what you are planning Kit, but I wont tell you what I think you are going to do until I see you do it." **He paused.** "Kit I don't think it's a good idea."**

He walked toward the children that were practicing. _'Kyuubi, I won't do anything stupid, so don't worry. I will make it clean and quick.' _As soon as he got to the black-haired boy, he felt a cold blade at his neck. The kids jumped back and stood there as one ran to get the teachers. The kid bumped right into Naruto's barrier before he can get close to the door, The kids looked around to see a big barrier around them. "Mona-chan, you scared them and ruined my plan by a lot." He moved the blade off his neck and turned around.

"Sorry, but I thought you were up to something stupid." The kids stared at the two before one pink-haired girl ran up.

"Who are you two!" She looked at their headbands and backed up a little. "You two shouldn't be in this village." The black-haired boy walked up now. They seen the headbands that were in their pockets, in fact Naruto put it there purposely when he got to the academy.

"Sakura is right, you both don't belong here. Get out of our village or face me, which will be your consequence. You don't want to fight an Uchiha." Mona and Naruto looked at him like he was stupid. Mona then put on an angry face. Sasuke was very stuck up, seeing as his rival ditched him, so he thought he was dominant.

"You stuck up bastard. You cant beat me or…him." She aimed her blade at him. This was her way of challenging him. Naruto put his hands up, signaling her to put her blade away.

"As much as I want to see you beat him, that's not what I planned on." He didn't take his eyes off the kid. "So, an Uchiha eh? What's your name for you to be so stuck up. I know every ninja that has great talent. If I don't know yours then your worthless. Not even worth killing or fighting." He looked at the kid. The kid closed his eyes and fell on his knees, screaming in pain of his memories. Everyone stared at Sasuke wondering if he was in a genjutsu. They would try to help him, but his screams made there blood cold and their minds filled with fear. Naruto and Mona stared with wonder, but Mona was more like thinking he was a big baby. Naruto now remembered that there was only two Uchiha's living now. He saw the kid get up with a big smirk.

"My name is Uchiha, Sasuke . I'm an avenger and you will test my power." The girls eyed the boy as their hero. All the children came closer with a smile. They wanted Sasuke to beat the crap out of him. Ino now yelled at Naruto.

"You think you can beat, Sasuke? He's an Uchiha, a great clan with gifted people." They all sweat-dropped and Sasuke's anger risen as they seen the two ninjas leaving. "Yeah!! Sasuke scared them away, by just staring at them." She watched the two ninjas turn around. The blonde-haired one, now ran at Sasuke at a slow pace and jumped in the air. Sasuke dodged the deadly axe kick by luck. He wasn't paying much attention and underestimated Naruto. The kick crashed straight through the ground and a crater started forming. Sasuke jumped back and landed on a branch. He went wide-eyed as he seen the damage the kick he dodged done. Everyone now jumped away from the blonde. They seen what he can do with a simple kick and now wanted to be as far away from their fight as possible. The blonde looked up at Sasuke.

"Nice dodge, even though it was by luck. Seeing as you did dodge it, I think you deserve to have a fair fight. I wont use any deadly techniques on you. If you beat me I will give you a reward. I will tell you something, I am the kid that used to go to this academy. " He didn't realize he basically told them.

"You mean the one that's rumored to have been kidnapped!?" Think pink-haired girl knew she was familiar with his hair." They all had some clue now, but couldn't exactly put their minds on it. It has been awhile and the kid was barely popular in the academy.

"Yeah, that's me. Lets stop the chat, so me and the Uchiha can finish." He looked back at the branch to see nothing there. "Nice, he thought ahead, but that's exactly why I had another scenario." A combination of kunai and shuriken was headed for Naruto's vital organs. Easily deflected by a strange force that it bounced into. Naruto was on defense as more came, but he dodged them one by one. He was using a barrier his chakra could create. He didn't need to use powerful techniques to beat Sasuke. He thought while dodging the objects being thrown at him. He had three swords he could use, but he didn't want to reveal them just yet. When constant barrage of shuriken and kunai stopped, He looked to his right to see a big ball of fire headed his way. He jumped up to dodge it, but that was exactly planned by Sasuke. Right over the ball of fire was Sasuke readying a punch. As he swung Naruto grabbed his wrist and pulled him. Sasuke was now coming towards a punch aimed for his stomach. He closed his eyes as he felt it hit him. He crashed into the dirt hard by a girl that closed her eyes. She didn't know what to do, but she wanted to help. Naruto picked up Sasuke with his foot, holding him up high. "I guess I overestimated you. Seems like you cant even take low chakra punches." He looked at the girl, that was now in a jyuken stance. He dropped Sasuke as she went for a heart strike. He jumped out of the way before her chakra got to him. '_That was really close. Thank Kami I don't let my guard down. She cant be able to see my chakra can she? I assume it was guess of where the chakra strings were.' _He stared at her. For some reason, she reminded him of his past self. Never being acknowledged and was called weak. He now had sad eyes looking on her. His eyes can see many things, including the pain a person had. He felt pain of loss and burden on her. She looked at him with wonder.

"W-why you s-stop?" He didn't answer, just stared. _'Why is he looking at me like that?' _He got into the jyuken stance too, but his eyes still didn't change.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you, but I won't underestimate you either." Sasuke got up and walked to the girl's side. "What's your name, you pretty thing" She went wide-eyed and blushed, as that was a very random and unexpected thing he said.

"M-my na- name is Hinata Hyuuga" She was in her own little world now '_He called me pretty. No one ever said that to me besides my mom. Dad used to say it, but he changed now. Wait, he might be trying to distract me. I must keep focus!' _He saw her face change and decided to get a little serious himself. He felt anger behind him, but did not turn around. He already knew who was mad and why that person was mad, but he wanted to increase the girl's confidence. They charged at him and made strike after strike. They didn't hit him, but they were close at some attacks. He used his chakra to crash at her chakra so he wouldn't be hit by her strikes. His eyes were able to see all of their attacks without activating his Kyuubi ones. They were just too slow to even hope of hitting him. They were doing more poorly than his own teammates. He sensed high chakra near The Great Hotel. Something big was going on there or Konan was waiting for them. He decided to end their fight with two moves. He jumped back and blew wind out his mouth. They flew back until the hit a tree. As soon as they got up, Naruto swung his Zampo at them. They crashed right back at the tree, but couldn't feel any chakra in them this time.

"I decided to end our fight without causing too much pain for you both. You both are quite strong, considering your age. I never thought you guys would challenge me at all, so I didn't use any techniques." He sighed. "I know what both of you want and I can get you it, but you have to call me sensei from now on and come to the playground whenever you could. You are one strong and pretty girl Hinata." He turned around and headed towards Mona. Sasuke stood up with a smirk, he was however pretty embarrassed about the fight. Hinata wanted some information before deciding to trust him.

"Wh-what is your name? I wont accept unless you tell me!" Curiosity made her forget her own shyness.

"I cant tell you my name until we start training. I will explain everything to you before we start your straining exercises." Mona laughed as she remembered how much strain she had to do to be on Naruto's team. He taught her a lot of physical training, but that's all. She didn't need ninjutsu training since that was her strong part.

"You two don't know how much pain your going to be feeling when he starts the physical exercise. I'll hope for your survival." Mona started laughing as she imagined how their faces were going to look. She started speaking again once her laughter died. "Lucky I wont have to train you wimps though, I got a lot of stuff to do in this village." Naruto looked at her direction.

"Mona-chan, you will be on of the people who help me train them. Also I will be giving you those straining exercises too" He made sure to put a smile on his face when he seen her reaction.

"BUT SENSEI, that's not fair. We are suppose to relax not exercise." She looked like a puppy that wanted to go back in the house when it was outside alone.

"Mona-chan, I never said we were going to relax when we came here." He shifted his direction back to Hinata and Sasuke. "Ok, I will see you both later, at your training grounds where the memorial stone is, according to this map. Anyone else who wants training may join at there own will, but if that person does, they will have to stick in until the end. See you at five." They may have looked like they didn't care, but there minds were going crazy at the thought of waking up that early. They were also going to need an excuse to go out that early, even Sasuke. His guardians were ANBU and watched him while he was in his house. Sakura watched Sasuke's smile. She knew what she had to do in order to get him, but wasn't sure if she would be able to do it.

"I guess we will see you tomorrow…sensei." He was happy even though he lost the fight. He was getting a teacher probably better than Iruka. Naruto looked at them one last time and nodded before he started walking away. When he reached Mona, she punched him right in the face, which everyone seen in shock. Their mouths were wide open. What student attacks their sensei!

"Naruto-kun, do you like her?" She was worried about the answer she was going to get.

"No I don't like her in any type of way. I just pity her the way I pitied you and Konan when I met you both. She's like us in a way. Alone to a distinct, unacknowledged, feel pain of loss, and disrespected all the time. That's why I included her into my pupil list."

The kids watched them walk away with relief. They didn't seem like enemies to worry about. The same kid who bumped into the barrier ran to the academy to tell of what took place, but he was stopped by Shikamaru.

"Whats wrong with you? He might come back and kill us all if we told the teachers of this." The kid stared at Shikamaru and wanted to argue, but was knocked in the back of the neck causing him to faint. Everyone saw Sasuke standing over his sleeping figure.

"Also, I don't want anyone to get in the way of my training. Getting in the way will get in my way achieving my goals. I will **eliminate** any **obstacles** that threaten my goals." Hinata nodded. She didn't say anything, but she wanted to be taught by him as well. Not just for the training though. Mona and Naruto walked at there own pace to 'The Great Hotel', not caring about Konan's impatience.

"Naruto-kun, why did you end the fight between you and them before you got to see their real talents?" He looked at her with a smile.

"Because I'm going to get a good example of their powers tomorrow. Also Konan is being so impatient, that he's risking everything just to signal us." He sighed as he had thoughts of regret for bringing him. "I hope we are the only ones that really senses this, otherwise we might need to make a dramatic retreat out of this village. She nodded as she understood what he meant.

XXXXX

Hokage Tower

The two ANBU stood in the room with their hands at their sides. Looking like a two man army. One of them then walked up to the desk to give the reports.

"Hokage-sama, Orochimaru is dead, but we wasn't the cause of it." Kakashi stared at the Hokage's shocked expression.

"What!! Who killed him then!?" He was a little louder than he wanted to be, but he couldn't help it.

"Three ANBU ninjas, which looked like they were close to seven years old. We are not sure who killed him, but those three were the closest ninja to Orochimaru's lair." The room became a deep quiet to where you will think the place had no one in it. The Hokage's face surely looked quite dumb, but Kakashi knew that the Hokage would be surprised. He was ready for the dropping mouth and eyebrows quirked, so it didn't bother him…. much. He was having a hard time not breaking into laughter. There is not much times you see a shocked Hokage. The Hokage fixed his look into seriousness.

"How did you know these were the closest ninja from the lair?" He had a feeling that he would get an answer he wasn't hoping for. Just as Kakashi opened his mouth that was beneath the mask, the Hokage asked him another question. "Did you know what village they ran off? Or any hint of a village they work for?"

"I will start with the first question if you don't mind. We fought them in a small, but embarrassing battle. Three vs. thirty-one ninjas with the three on top. One used a mysterious jutsu and the other two were strong enough to hold me and my team off while he supported his with long jutsu. Also I did have trouble having the will to kill a child." The Hokage nooded at his last sentence. Killing a child with ease mentally isn't the easiest of duties. "They could be ninjas of the Kumo or Iwa. Those two are the only villages I know that's not allied with us." Yamato now was ready to say a few things.

"The abilities of the ninjas we seen are quite similar to some of the clans we have here. First of all, one was able to use water jutsu without water nearby. I was shocked when I seen it, since only the Second Hokage was able to do that and as far as that goes, I don't think he have any "living" relatives." He stopped to hear the Hokage's response.

"Well, there is only ONE person I can think off that can give birth to someone with his genes. Rona, was his girlfriend, but as much as I know, they didn't do anything that can produce a child. Also, it was said she couldn't bear a child, so that's the only non-proof theory I can think of on that." Yamato nooded and continued.

"I figured that too. Since she is NOT his relative, by marriage or by blood." He sighed. He didn't do. Anything that deals with Orochimaru always had something that needed to be solved. Things like the curse seal, which they still don't know much about. "Also, there was a kid Kakashi-sempai was fighting. I noticed some techniques the kid used regardless of my own situation. He had to have the byakugan judging by his stance. Kakashi-sempai also said that he was using chakra strikes at his organs. I noticed something about his water technique too. The strikes were aimed at Kakashi-sempai organs still. One did hit him, but done minor damage that went away with time. Maybe Kumo got their hands on what they wanted?"

"No, we will know if they got anything new. Plus, they suck at water and fire jutsu. That cant be them." Kakashi had to disagree with that.

"Kakashi, is right. They are weak with those elements, but they could be allied with other villages. The Water country has too few of ninjas and none of them are good enough to take on ANY of the ANBU members I sent on that mission." He stopped to think and went wide-eyed "Maybe they were mixed from all over."

"Then that means the one with the byakugan was from this village then?" Kakashi didn't want to believe that. He didn't want to believe anyone in his village would betray them. They were the most loyal shinobi in all of the Shinobi World. "I agree with Yamato. He had to have been kidnapped." The Hokage knew Kakashi was in denial, even though he did hide his emotions.

"No, that cant be. I would probably know if they did, since I need important reports like that. We will investigate this later ok?" They nodded and walked out of the room. The Hokage sighed. He didn't like mysteries, but it was his duty to solve them. He went to work on his paperwork that he didn't finish. He sensed high chakra levels, but knew if there was a problem he would be one of the first important people to know.

XXXXX

"I sense a lot of chakra." Mona stared off in the direction, which was right where they were headed. "That idiot Konan better not be doing something stupid." Naruto walked without saying anything. His walk became a fast walk, then a jog, then a light run, and then he was sprinting. Mona kept to his side though, for he wasn't running as fast as he could. They kept there eyes fixed upon where they were heading. They had to dodge a couple of villagers that walked in the way. The buildings seemed to be the ones moving if they looked at them. When they got there, they seen Konan standing near the Hotel with his arms crossed. You can easily tell he had patience running low by the way he was standing. Mona was surprised that he did not yell at them.

"You two took awhile." He stared at them suspiciously. "What took you both so long to get here. I mean, you guys weren't far at all, yet you take so long." Naruto suddenly felt he was being accused.

"What are you trying to say Konan?" Something struck his memory. "I noticed that I sensed you're chakra level just a second ago. What were you doing?" He said this so that Konan's negative mind would get off that subject.

"I put my chakra high since there was a spar nearby between two chuunin. I figured no one will notice, and my guess was right. You two are the only ones that noticed." Mona had a curious face.

"Konan, I think we have been gone for three hours. What did you do during that time? I doubt you were standing here idly."

"I wanted to take a good tour of the Hyuuga compound….. They have a nice complex." He looked sad. "I doubt they will let a foreign born Hyuuga in there." His face gone more sad as he remembered his past. "My father left this village to save me from a "cursed seal". That's what he called it." Naruto looked at Konan. He knew Konan for a long time, but this was his first knowledge of the cage bird seal.

"You looked at a place you dreamed of going to?" Was Naruto's reply. "Now you know how it feels to dream and have a high chance of not attaining it." He smiled now. "Trust me, we will gain at least _some_ of our life long dream."

"Naruto, I still don't get why you decided to train those two. They have unusual talents, meaning they have a bloodline trait. I thought you didn't like high and mighty acting people" Mona still wasn't enjoying the news of training those they didn't know. Konan had a face with anger.

"You did what!?" He seemed like he was ready to explode. "Please don't tell me, you are going to train more people. I thought you said we will be the greatest students of yours. Why train those you don't know!?"

Naruto's hands came up in defense before he spoke with a nervous smile. "Because they have the same hurt feelings we do." He stared to the clouds. "How can I help those with problems then not help those with the same problems? I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if I done that."

"Well I guess you are the leader…. And we must follow." She put on a smile too. "Now lets go to the hotel so we can take a good shower and rest." They started walking to the line. Only two people was on it. A lady with black hair from the back and she wore a black dress, tight dress. A man stood right beside her with his arms wrapped around hers. He had silver hair an what seemed like a half mask. Even though they met this guy, they never noticed who he was. They heard giggling between the three. The man, lady, and cashier. Mona always curious was the first to ask. "What do you think they are giggling about Naruto-kun, Konan?"

"I don't know" They both said. Naruto thought up something. "Maybe they all just know one another. Or one probably thought up a neat joke." Konan being the only that understood what was going on now, blushed deep red. Naruto and Mona did notice this. "Konan are you ok? Your not the usual one to show any type of emotion."

"I'm ok, lets think of something else." In his head he thought couple things. _'Naruto experienced at least a little of what's happening. How can he be so thick? Maybe he- no, he wouldn't lie. I guess, he really doesn't know and neither do Mona. I guess that strikes out my thought of what they were doing before they got here.' _He was good at hiding his pervert feelings from Naruto and Mona, but not himself. After Naruto paid off the cashier, they were brought to one room with three beds in it. It was red blankets and white sheets. The room was all red with black colored fire. The room was large and had everything they needed. The bathroom was white-tiled and walls were white and made of wood. Their was no kitchen, but it was not needed. Mona stared at the designs.

"This place is definitely not like the constructions in Iwa." She went into her imaginary world when she fell backwards on the bed. "I don't like fire much."

"Of course _you _don't." Konan said. "I don't think someone who uses water element jutsus would like fire very much." He looked at her face, which looked like a threat.

"You say one more smart remark and you'll get it!" Naruto walked into the bathroom to take a shower. Konan liked her threat and indeed dared to be smart again.

"Maybe I should go get some candles in here. Its pretty cool in here" An indirect smart remark was still enough to get Mona rage up. "Fire-" Cut off because a pillow went flying by. Seeing another headed toward him, he jumped behind one of the king sized beds. Pillows were flying both ways now. Only three was able to be thrown until Konan found some time to call a waiter for nine pillows. Every second that past there was always a pillow in the air. The pillows were slow when thrown, which made it very easy for them to dodge. So very few of the pillows thrown met the mark. Soon the bathroom door was open and a Naruto wearing his pajamas stepped out.

"What you two doing!?" He was struck by a couple pillows, which made Mona and Konan ceasefire. Naruto glared at them while picking up one of the pillows. They thought they were in trouble until a pillow hit Konan dead in the face. "Hey!" is what you heard as it hit him. Mona glared at Naruto.

"You cheater, you used genjutsu." Naruto smirked, his genjutsu caused them to think he was angry. Mona now threw chakra enhanced pillows, making them more faster and pack more of a punch. Konan now was up throwing chakra enhanced pillows at the uncovered Naruto. Naruto was hit by a few, but made it to cover, the middle bed. He had two fronts to worry about while they only had one. They continued this from seven o clock to two am. Once they were done Mona and Konan got washed and put on their pajamas. Once they got in their own bed, they all went sound asleep accept one.

"I hope I am making the right decisions" Naruto whispered to himself.

XXXXX

**NOTE: **: I am going through every chapter and correcting details, if you didn't see this message after you read it the first time, you read my un-updated one. Grammar, spelling, and story corrections were made.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	7. Training Begins and Konan's Past

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

**Review please.**

"People talking"

'_Peoples thoughts'_

"**Kyuubi Talking**_**"**_

'_**Kyuubi thinking'**_

'_Rax Talking'_

"_ZAMPO TALKING"_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

In The Great Hotel

Konan sat up in his king sized bed. Looking to his left, he saw Naruto and Mona already awake. Naruto had his head lazily hanging. Konan didn't notice this just yet though. He slid off his bed and walked toward the front of Naruto. Mona just stared at Konan, knowing full well what he was planning. He was planning what Mona assumed, but realized what was going on.

"Naruto-sensei, didn't you get any sleep?" He didn't wait for an answer. "You usually have something hard to decide on your mind when you don't sleep. What was it, sensei?" He usually didn't use "sensei" when calling to Naruto much, but this seemed like the time to show his respect.

"I was thinking…. Thinking about my decisions, and I still have not made up my mind." He looked into Konan's eyes with his blue ones. "Konan, would you help guide me on this? I feel lost, Konan." Konan was too shocked to answer for awhile. His sensei was asking him for help. Of all the people in the world, why him? Why him?

"Sure, Naruto, I will advise you if you would like me to." He put up a nervous smile, hoping his advice don't do wrong and have no regret.

"Do you think I should train these two leaf academy students?" He asked without taking his eyes off Konan's. Mona stared in shock, she never seen such loss in Naruto.

"Sensei, if they would serve you with the utmost respect and loyalty, then you should train them." He still had his nervous smile on his face, which didn't seem like him.

"Do you think I should come to live back in this village? My father lived here, and protected it with his life. Wouldn't it be disrespectful and not honorable to show my loyalty to the very village he fought against?" He paused for a moment. "The burden of decisions that can change many things, it's hard to decide by one's self. I'm a kid, Konan. I might try to act responsible, but I will be a kid until I know I'm a man. I feel like a rebel leader fighting his own dad, if I was to be loyal to Iwa. A child of my age shouldn't have to make these decisions, but yet we are forced to do so." He had tears in his eyes now. They never saw Naruto like this. He always tried to show happiness and glory, indeed he did hide it good enough.

"Sensei, that's a decision I cannot help you with, since my dad died when I was five. I was adopted by a man named Nero, but he was killed when I was seven. Naruto, I want to help you, but I don't even know how it is to be a son. You don't either." He tried to keep his face emotionless, since his stepfather told him it was a weakness. Mona looked at them, with tears in her eyes. Though they were strong, they still couldn't effectively kill their emotions. "Naruto, indeed that burden is too strong for a kid. You will definitely know the answer before your twelve. I know you will." Mona wanted to help him, but she had not even close to the feelings of parents in the long run. They all got dressed quietly. Once they walked out, they smelled the fresh air. Naruto didn't need to look at his map to find the place. Once they got there, it was six in the morning.

"Naruto-kun, I don't think you told them the time to meet you, nor the place." Mona just stood there as Konan looked annoyed.

"I did, you just trying to get me to bail out, aren't you?" Naruto watched as she shook her head violently.

"Do you think their bodies will be able to work at its best condition this early?" Konan asked, he didn't see them, so was completely lost on it.

What ninja don't train at this time?" Naruto was a kid who lived off training, so he thought other ninjas did also. They waited for the assumed trainees. Konan was going to start complaining, but he seen two kids, about his age coming. Naruto walked to them with a smile on his face. Sasuke wore a blue Uchiha t-shirt with back shorts. Hinata wore blue ninja sweats with a light blue, long sleeve shirt. Their sandals were blue as well. Sasuke looked at his new sensei, with desire for learning. Hinata wanted to train to become better. She lost the memory of the boy she admired. No one in the village besides Kakashi and the Third remembered Naruto's existence with full minds. The village seemed so happy he was gone; they never knew he was there. Hinata lost her memory due to her father figuring out about her secret. He found out because, he found some drawings. He restricted her from drawing any arts that had a person with blonde hair and blue eyes. The father didn't want her to be known to admire such a person. He hid it from the rest of the clan, and the whole village. Her memory of him became day dreams, then dreams themselves, then finally nothing. When they were close Naruto decided to speak. "I'm Amoco Neosho; you shall call me Amoco-sensei. That is not my _real_ name, but you will figure it out in time. You shall not _perform _nor _tell_ anyone of what _we_ teach you. Do you understand these rules?"

"Yes!" they said. Sasuke decided to get Naruto to understand what he wants clear. "What I and Hinata are doing is risky, you know?" Naruto nodded. Sasuke smirked as he wanted to lead Naruto to where he was getting to. "I hope what you teach us will be worth our troubles. If not, then I will report you to the authorities. Another thing is you must not do anything to hinder the leaf village." The last sentence was clear to Naruto. To Naruto, he was threatening him. He needed not say this though.

"You have my word and my word is good, Sasuke and Hinata." He walked towards the three logs he has spotted. He turned around as he heard someone yell "Hey!" He saw a girl wearing a pink shirt and pink shorts. She had pink eyes and pink hair. _'Man, that girl definitely loves pink.' _Naruto thought with a smile clear on his face. When she got close she reluctantly bowed to the one who bested her crush.

"I would like to train also!" She was breathing heavily. "I took some time because I forgot the time to come at, so I am sorry sensei." Naruto and the others had a weird look on their face when they heard her. Naruto walked up close to her.

"What makes you want to be trained by me?" He said with a grin on his face. "Should I even allow myself to train someone such as you?" He stopped talking to see her reaction. This was exactly what he wanted.

"You seem like a nice person, also you said anyone may come and train as long as they are really willing." She paused. "I also was thinking, you wouldn't compare nor judge without reason." She stood in her bowing position, but lifted her face to see her victory.

"Indeed!" He yelled. "But note that I am a kid and sometimes do wrong as well." He nervously chuckled when he remembered how many people he had to kill. Deciding she needed to know the rules as well, he spoke. "My name isn't Amoco Neosho, but that is the name I shall have until you figure out later. You shall call me Amoco-sensei and cannot tell, nor do what I teach you around anyone unless in danger. Mona shall teach you, I shall teach Sasuke and Konan shall teach Hinata." Sakura fumed when she heard a sad sigh behind her, right after Naruto said who her sensei was. Mona and Konan signaled for their students to follow. They split up. Naruto stood where they were, Konan went left and Mona went right. By instinct, the new students knew they had to follow. Naruto started some warm up, and suggested Sasuke to do the same thing. While they did jumping jacks, Sasuke decided to bring to news to "Amoco."

"I know your real name….I think." He stared at Amoco. Amoco didn't seem to respond at all to this. "Naruto, is your name isn't it?" He stopped doing exercise. Naruto looked at him, not stopping his warm ups.

"I had a hint you knew." He stopped his exercise. He glared at Sasuke, his bloodlust high. "You should have kept your mouth shut, Uchiha." He said silently. I told you to call me, Amoco." He grabbed a scroll and ran his hand over it. His Zampo appeared, apparently coming from the scroll. Sasuke's fear grew high as he remembered his last fight with Naruto. He cursed himself for even having the guts to say it. He realized how "nice" Naruto is, so thought of a plan.

"You wouldn't kill someone who is unarmed, would you!?" His panic, helping him create more excuses, helped him out in his favor. "I am already at a disadvantage, would you actually be so cruel!?" Mona, Sakura, Konan, and Hinata, seen and heard what was happening. Sakura ran while screaming to get to Sasuke, but was stopped by a quick chop to the neck. She then collapsed face down to the floor. Hinata had the thoughts of doing that first, but had second thoughts when she seen Sakura fall to the ground. She turned to Konan, in her jyuken stance. She wanted to know why first.

"Why would he attack him for!? I know it cant be training, Amoco's bloodlust is high." Konan looked at her now. "He didn't seem like the treacherous sort! Why!?" She was scared and clueless on what she should do.

"Trust me, if I had known that I would have told you before you got ready to fight me." He looked at the two now. "He never did anything like this before. I don't know what he's planning." He watched with shock in his eyes and excitement "let's just watch to see please?" She nodded, but didn't release from her stance. "Trust me Hinata, the least thing I want to do is hurt you." She slowly, but surely released her stance. She was now watching the two. Sakura woke up two seconds after she was knocked out.

"Get off of me!" she demanded. Bad enough for her, Mona was still stepping one foot on her back. Sakura started struggling with all her strength to get up. Yelling and attempting to bite her, but it was all futile. She was making herself seem like an animal that just been hunted, but still put up a fight. Mona was getting tired of this.

"You can shut up and stop moving or you can say goodnight." She looked at the squirming, girl. "You can choose which" Mona said as she got into position to chop her neck again. Sakura stopped moving and yelling just in time. The strike was only two centimeters away from her neck. "Thank you. Lets watch shall we?" Mona said with a smile on her face. They were just in time to see, Naruto giving Sasuke a katana.

"Your right, Uchiha. I should give you at least one percent, of a chance of you living." He said as he charged fast, with his Zampo in hand.

"**Kit, what the hell are you doing!?"** Kyuubi yelled with annoyance. He had been watching the whole time, but didn't think Naruto was serious. Naruto was definitely serious though. **"Are you actually going to kill him?" **Kyuubi didn't care if Naruto killed him without any witnesses alive to see. But he did in fact know about Hinata and Sakura, which were now watching with disgust. Naruto didn't answer Kyuubi, but attack Sasuke with no mercy. Sasuke had never held a katana in his hands before, so didn't parry as well as he should have. Some swings made it to his body. Each time a strike hit him, he felt his chakra go unstable. Sasuke was panicking in his head, but had a look of anger on his face. Whichever swing he was able to block, was an accident and lucky. Naruto didn't stop hammering him with blows. Finally one solid, harsh blow hit Sasuke in the stomach. Sending him towards Konan, but Konan dodged his body. He was stopped by a tree, his collision with it made a sickening crack noise. He had dropped the sword now. When his butt connected to the floor, he looked straight ahead to see a brown object heading towards his face. Dodging it by ducking and rolling to the side, he looked to see the tree falling down.

"What the!?" He looked at the blonde. Naruto was standing right behind the collapsed tree. Looking at Sasuke with bloodlust. "Nice dodge. If that strike hit you, you would be looking like a tree with no top." He looked at the tree he fell. "This stump is a perfect example of how you would have looked." Sasuke ran from Naruto on weakened legs. He was limping away for his life. Never had he feel so frightened, since Itachi's massacre of the clan.

"Please don't kill me!" He yelled as he ran for his dear life. "I don't want to die!" He remembered his nightmare as he ran. This wasn't too far away from what happened then. Naruto stood right in front of him readying a swing of his now sharp Zampo. He fell to the floor as the swing came. Having no energy to fight anymore, he laid on his stomach, waiting for Naruto to end it. Naruto turned his body around with his foot. Sakura was now crying, but couldn't take her eyes off. Hinata had tears going down her face. She wanted to run down there to help, but she wouldn't even stand a chance either. They were too frightened to do anything about it. Sasuke looked at the blue glowing sword, which would soon cause him his death. "Please don't kill me…..I just wanted you to realize that I knew who you were." His words were quiet, but Naruto still heard it. As he saw Naruto's weapon rise up with the point aimed down, he closed his eyes. His breathing quickened. He waited for the death blow, but only felt a water-like substance hit his face. He opened his eyes to see Naruto in the same position, but he was crying. His face was full with tears streaming down. Sasuke was shocked, that he didn't think of moving away from him. Konan and Mona looked at Naruto with regular faces. This was not the first time he had cried because he didn't want to kill someone. Sakura and Hinata had there mouths opened wide and shocked. Sakura's tear-stained face was now too shocked to even make another tear. Hinata was shocked, but she had tears threatening to come out also. Naruto looked down on Sasuke.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke" He said quietly as he brought the sword down on him. Everyone who had witnessed it closed their eyes. They heard a sharp, agonizing, and terrified scream. Blood was spilled and stained the grass. When they opened their eyes, which took them two minutes to do, they saw what the results were. Sasuke was laying there with the whole sword through him. When Sakura seen his body there limp, she held tight to her mouth and jumped up to run. Mona released her because she knew what Sakura needed to do. Sakura didn't go far because of the urge puke. She puked twice and fell to the side of it crying her heart out and holding her stomach. Hinata was crying her heart out also.

"I'm a fool!" She yelled as she ran towards Naruto with a powerful strike ready. "You liar! She yelled, but she wasn't close to him yet. Konan didn't try to stop her. He was shocked. He didn't even think Naruto would kill a person _that_ young.

"**Kit, why would you do that?"** Kyuubi asked. He never thought Naruto was even close to being that cruel. **"Naruto, I am ashamed of you." **Naruto was still in the same position. He realized how serious Kyuubi was, since he only said _Naruto _when he done something terribly wrong. Naruto now regretted what he had done. He saw Hinata running towards him, with tears in her eyes. This sight ate at his heart, but he reluctantly faced her with his guard up. He loosened his guard as her arm exploded because she released her chakra right near the Zampo. She fell back, but got up fast and came at him some more. Sakura now ran towards Naruto, whom was now dodging regular strikes from both. Hinata couldn't use chakra strikes because he stood firm near the Zampo. They were aiming for Naruto's vital points, but they never was able to touch one. Naruto grabbed the Zampo then jumped away from the two. He held it up, with blue chakra emitting from it. Hinata and Sakura ran towards him, hoping they could kill him. Their killer intent was high and that helped them conquer their fears. Their fears of them dying by his hands. As they closed in on him, their whole body exploded out chakra. They fell back, wanting to continue, but couldn't move as fast as they wanted. He now ran to them with a swing that was able to take both their heads. They closed their eyes, but the strike never came. Once they opened them, they saw him sitting down.

"Are you going to kill us or what!?" Sakura yelled her anger and sadness clouding her thoughts. Hinata was about to yell too, but Naruto interrupted.

"I was never planning on killing you….or Sasuke." He looked at them with tears in his eyes still.

"Then why you kill him!?" Hinata wanted to know so bad, she didn't like to hurt other, but she would make an exception.

"I didn't kill him" He said slowly and softly. The others opened their eyes and looked at Sasuke's bloody body. "He is still alive."

"You liar!" Sakura yelled. A sudden thought hit her. "Prove it!"

"I can't prove it for another two hours, his life force is in the Zampo." He stated. He looked towards the body now. "I have done what I had done to help him and yourself. I didn't want to do it that way though and I regret it. I put your trust in me to a low level." He looked at his feet now. "If you want, you can leave this training."

"**Kit, I can't believe I fell for your act." **He was happy yet embarrassed. **"Seems like the fox's slyness rubbed of on you. I indeed did teach you well at acting." **He was laughing hard now. Naruto couldn't tell if Kyuubi was laughing at himself or him.** "How you help them out though? I see experience in a life or death struggle. Not a bad idea to teach them."**

'_I thought making them be used to this at least once, will help them out in a real fight' _

"**Your act was perfect, Kit. The crying was real though, wasn't it?"** The Kyuubi asked, now serious. Naruto was silent for awhile.

'_The way their expression was…..it chewed at my heart Kyuubi-sensei. I couldn't bear the look of such terror on their faces. And knowing I was causing it.'_ He looked down. He looked back up to see Sakura sitting in front of him.

"Not until we see Sasuke alive" Sakura stated. Hinata didn't answer, but nodded in understanding.

"I'll wait to see if Sasuke is alright too. I just wanted you two to get an idea of what you will have to deal with. Anyone who is trained by me or linked to me in any way will experience this sooner or later." Mona and Konan now walked to the group. They sat down right next to Naruto.

"Hey tell us your story Konan, Mona, and Naruto." Naruto, just rolled his eyes, she wasn't suppose to call him that, Sakura was quite curious how they came to be so powerful. What were there're lives like to make them like this.

"I will not tell you my story" said Naruto. "But you can have Konan's and Mona's story if they want to tell you. Konan looked at the two now. It was clear to them, he had planned on telling them. Hinata, for the first time, looked at his eyes and noticed it.

"My father was one of the Hyuuga, but he left because of something he didn't want me to carry. He calls it the "cursed seal". He fled to Ame to keep me safe. I don't know why no one pursued him, but this gave him lots of time to be with me. His name was Hun Hyuuga. Hinata gasped after he said the name. She had heard her father talking to one of the Branch members about it. "Unfortunately, Ame was in a civil war when I was born. There was no other place we could go to though, so we settled in a village that was killing itself."

XXXXX

Flashback in Ame

"Son, you are my only living pride. Your mother has died, but you will not forget her. She will live in your heart always, Konan." He said as he sat on his couch. Konan was four at this time. He couldn't remember anything earlier than that.

"Dad, will we go back to where you and mom lived?" Konan looked in his dad's lavender eyes. "I don't like seeing people die here like this. I can't go to sleep without wondering if I would wake." He was young, about three. He was a fast learner; able to speak and walk decently. He done duties like fishing while he was two, so he had a much heavy responsibility.

"Hush." His father said softly. "Son, I would most certainly like to live in a place like Konoha in ways." He laid down now. The apartment was small, but big enough for them two. They had a small kitchen and one bathroom. Their bedroom was the living room. It was only big enough to have one couch in and a half done fireplace. The stone barley made it to the top of the house. The fire was on and blazing brightly. the wood was brown and infested with termites. The ceiling had a couple of holes in it. There on the floor was wood and infested too. It had holes and there were many pots and pans on the floor. They had to use it to gain water and keep the floors from getting wet. The water wasn't all pure, but was good enough for them. Hun looked up through one of the holes and into the dark sky. Konan laid right near his father. His father's arms around him and he felt protected. "Konan tomorrow we have to go hunting and fishing. We are running short of food again. I would like to just buy food, but not even that can be afforded in this city anymore. Only the rich can afford a decent living in this city. This city is always a target to the rebels, so they raised prices to fund the army that stay here. If we lived north of the city, we would have more protection, but only the rich can afford those." He looked at Konan's back and kissed his cheek. Konan would have felt it, if he wasn't sleeping.. "I'm sorry son. My foolish and selfish decision cost you at least some happiness in your life." With that said, he went to sleep. He had nightmares that kept him awake half way through the night.

"Daddy, wake up! We have to go fishing, remember?" He shook his dad, but didn't get annoyed. Konan knew about his father's dreams. Hun didn't want Konan to know, but he did. Konan already had the stick made fishing pole. They wore white cloths that looked like white torn rags. No one cared though, because most of them wore that fashion. As they walked, they noticed some military men walk by. Once Konan heard yelling, he turned half way around. Hun stopped him from looking, but one good glance Konan made. There was a man that stood in the middle of the three military men. Hun and Konan gathered some nice sized fish before hunting some deer. They only bagged one, but that was all they needed. On the way back, Konan now saw one man laying down on the floor. The man was obviously dead, but that didn't gain his attention for long. A women was crying and screaming at the military men. Yelling their names out.

"You guys are suppose to be our guards, our protection!" She yelled as she kneeled beside the man laying there dead. "Why you kill my husband just for little money!?" The guard didn't answer. He grabbed the turf of her hair and made a quick jerk back. She now had a cold blade at her neck by the second guard. There was many people walking by nervously trying to stay clear of them. They were all too scared to stand up to the guards. They knew if you messed with one guard, there will be more ready to come to his aid. Hun kept his pace and tried to keep his eyes off the scene. Konan could see his dad's hand shaking. Was it fear or anger that caused his trembling? He stopped, but signaled to Konan to keep moving. Hun didn't turn around until he heard it. A kid running out of the broken down apartment yelling "Mommy!" The lady was in a panic now.

One guard aimed his bow at the child. The lady jumped away for her son, not caring about the blade that was at her neck. "Run Fredrick, run!" She yelled while trying to run to her baby. She fell to the ground as she felt an agonizing pain in her back. The arrow struck her spine, making her waist and down useless "No!" This is when Hun turned around. Hun felt time slow down as he dropped what he carried and sprinted to the child. The man was now positioning a new arrow to aim with. Hun felt like he was getting no where as he seen the man let go of the bow string. Close to the child he jumped to take the arrow in the back himself. His attempt was in vain as he crashed right into a guard, whom have thrown his body in the way of Hun's. The arrow…..made its mark as it hit the child in the back. The child fell to the floor with a heart tearing scream. The Mother was still on her stomach with one guard over her. Hun picked himself up to get to her, but she was too far to get to before the guy stabbed her back. She screamed and her body went limp. Hun now aimed his sprint toward the man aiming his bow at him. The man released it, but missed. It was a nice dodge considering Hun's lack of training. Before the man could get another arrow, he was struck in the forehead by a jyuken strike. The brawl between him and the guards was short. He killed them all with jyuken strikes aimed for their brains. As much as he wanted them to die a slow and painful death, he had not the heart to do so.

"I hope Daddy gets here soon." Konan said for the fifth time to himself. He was cheered when he heard the door open. He jumped up to see his dad enter the "house".

"Konan, we will have to leave soon, ok?" Konan nodded as his dad started grabbing things in haste.

"Dad, what happened out there?" He asked with curiosity.

"I shouldn't have waited so long to help them!" He yelled in a squeaky voice. He was ashamed at his slow reaction. The guilt was high, he had the time to save them, didn't he? He was cursing himself as he grabbed things, which terrified Konan. Hun looked towards the door as he heard a bang. "Who is it? What you want?" He yelled without opening the door. His caution was high; it could have been guards on a revenge crusade.

"It is I, a person that have witnessed your courage." Hun opened the door. He saw at least fifty people standing right outside his door. "We would like to offer you to lead us in our fight against the rebels _and_ the _wrong-doing guards_. We have always planned this, but we never had the training nor the money to do such things. With you, we can and shall victor over both. We are tired of having to face two enemies: the rebels and our own military. So what do you say?" The guy waited for his response.

"So you want me to lead an anti-guard town watch?" The all nodded. "Without the Raikage's consent?" They nodded again. "Meaning, we may call ourselves a bit of a rebellion ourselves?" They nodded for the third time. "Are you men out of your minds!? You have not even close the amount of men you will need!" They all looked at him with frowns.

"There are more volunteers. We are the council of them. We will have at least one thousand men, I assure you." He waited for his response. He got his response as the door closed on his face.

"Those fools! What makes them think the Raikage will allow them to do that?" He walked in a circle near the door. "What are one thousand men going to do about it! That's too small to make a significant change, isn't it?" He was looking at Konan. His precious son was wearing ragged cloths as clothing and had holes in it. He looked at the house noticing the holes and scanned throught the room. He seen rats trying to eat the food they gathered, but Konan scaring them off. His eyes dropped as he seen the way they lived.

As they were going to walk away, the door opened back up. Hun changed his mind just in time. What happened that day helped him decide even more. That same morning they found twenty blacksmiths willing to make armor and weapons for cheap to no price at all. Hun watched the men as they worked on the ore. "These people have great pride. To do all of this without charge; this will be slow. Only twenty blacksmiths to support a one thousand, five hundred man army." He said to himself. Konan looked at his dad with wonder.

"What are they about to do Dad?" Konan knew that armies were only needed for wars and battles. Were these men about to go to battle?

"_We,_ are about to set up an army to fight back poverty in this city…..and the people who cause it." He stressed 'we' to let his son know that he is part of it. They accomplished raiding parties to get more stockpiles of weapons and armor later that day. From that day on, he saw less of his father and seen fewer men come back from the battles. They were indeed weakening in numbers, but their army stood strong and lost fewer than the enemies had. The "wrong-doing guards" were gone and thanks to the volunteer army, the prices were now affordable to all, thought poverty still existed. Not only that city was getting better, but many others were also. A two years had passed and Konan was now five years old. The volunteer army done a great deed for Ame, and the more good it done, the more hateful the Raikage started to become. The Raikage heard of rumors, saying the leader of the volunteer army will take the leaders spot. Also, the Raikage was just eating up the words of his advisers.

"Dad, are we going to leave now?" Konan couldn't help but get frustrated with his dad's absence.

"Sorry son, but if we can end this war, then we won't have to leave neither will I have to leave for so long. We won ten battles against the rebels, but lost too much men last battle." He looked down on paper that told him the results of all the battles they have fought. "We only got three hundred men for the next battle." He looked at his son with a smile on his face. "The Raikage is willing to help us with his army to weaken to rebels for good. I told him of what battle I planned and he said he would send reinforcement." He grinned. "After this battle he promised to make me general of his army. Also, the rebels would have not enough resources to attack again." Konan smiled. This was the first time had had seen his dad smile. When the next morning rose, he set out early with his army right behind him. They didn't realize that one child followed them. When they had reached their destination, which took two days to get to, they readied for battle. "Gil!" Hun yelled.

"Yes, sir!?" The man of the council stood their firm with his nice red armor suit on.

"Do you think they know we are here? I don't see anything." He gave Gil the scope. Gil looked over the area.

"It don't even seem like someone even tried to camp here. I could have sworn our spy said here on that message." Gil said as he reread the message and looked at the map.

"Lets go see!" all the men following close behind with weapons at the ready. As they moved into the middle of the field, they heard loud screaming. The rebels were running down the hill with an advantage of two thousand men. They ran to the volunteer army's right side. "I didn't think there would be this much! Fall back!" They tried to move toward the left for a retreat, but another army came. The men seen the banner, it was indeed their reinforcement. Once when the reinforcement came charging down the hill like the way they had, the soldiers had a bad feeling. Once close the "reinforcement" slain two of their men. "Watch out! The Raikage betrayed us!" Yelled Hun. The fight was not looking good to Konan. He seen his dad fighting with his jyuken strikes. It was killing men without need of contact. After he fell more than eighty men, an arrow had struck his dad in the chest. Konan's first thought was to run down there, but he knew he will be a burden. He watched the battle go bad to worse. The men fought hard but they were losing a terrible amount. The reinforcements had to have at least three thousand men. Konan ran back to the city in tears. He had seen his father die in battle. Once he got to the city he waited two days to hear the men's feet. Late at night of the third night, he heard screaming. The poverty was low in the city, now that the rebels were done for. He heard many feet walking by and people screaming. He heard many things.

"Please sir, we had no part in the battles! My son isn't the one you are looking for." At this time he started peaking out the new door.

"Then where is the child!?" The guard demanded. Konan seen the lady point to his apartment. Why would she do that? The guard ran at his apartment. Konan shut the door and ran to a new escape route his dad made. Once he was out a man grabbed him. Konan, frightened, struck the man in the heart with his jyuken strike. The man fell holding his chest and died fast. Though Konan couldn't use his byakugan, he was able to strike with chakra. It was a lucky strike on the chakra string. He ran across the road to a nearby man he remembered.

"Nero! Where is my dad? You guys survived the battle?" He had many other questions, but Nero told him to hush.

"Your dad fell in battle by an arrow. Only sixty of us survived that battle. We won the battle, but cannot continue no more. We now live as wanderers, since we have not much to fight back." He held out his hand. "Come young one we will go to the nearest, major village. West, to Iwa." Konan took his hands and the went on. When the finally got there, Konan was seven. They had to move slow because Konan was a child and because there was ninjas looking for them. In Iwa Nero fell to five ninjas, but Konan was saved by the Tsuchkage. He was wounded and sent to the hospital. One door from Mona and Naruto.

XXXXX

Flashback end

Hinata had a look of sadness and pity. "You didn't tell us much about Nero." she stated. "You don't pan on telling us what happened are you?"

"No, that story was even more painful than my dad's. I can't bear to try to even remember something that dreadful. I seen more death of people while traveling to Iwa." He looked to the clouds. "I wonder, isn't it weird how me, Mona, and Naruto ends up in the same hospital, near the same time." They all nodded except Sakura. Konan continued his talk, "Its like someone is writing a book about it, what a coincidence." Sakura, whom decided to answer differently.

"Yeah!" Sakura agreed. She looked to Mona now. "Tell us your story now."

"Why should I?" She thought for a moment. "Fine I will tell you. My parents were in league with the Mizukage, they died though. I was sent here by my first sensei. Nothing great about me, but it is said I am mixed with the Seven Shinobi Swordsmen and the Second Hokage's blood." Sakura and Hinata's mouth was wide open now.

"No way I'm believing the second thing you said!" Sakura yelled. Mona got up and shot some water out of her mouth. She turned around.

"I have the ability to take water from the air. I can see it floating right now." She had a smile on her face and her eyes closed. "Something tells me I'm not going to like my pupil." Naruto looked up at Mona with a smile.

"Then you will have to get use to her today. I think this was enough exercise for today." He looked at Sasuke's body moving. Sasuke leaned up, too weak to try anything. "Good to be up isn't it Sasuke." He looked at Sasuke's eyes. "Look like my act worked out. The pressure of a life or death situation helped it; your sharingan is now awaken." In his mind, he was able to hear a growl and something yelling "Kill him! He's an Uchiha, kill him now!" Naruto ignored the Kyuubi's response to the news. Sasuke ran to the nearby lake.. He looked at his eyes in the water. He smirked, he was too happy to have this, that he forgot what happened earlier. "We all are going to take a break; its already twelve now. We will take the rest of the day to get to know one another a little." He signaled to them. "Come, we should get something to eat." He looked at Sasuke's arm. "Sasuke, you might want to go to the hospital or your home to rest first though." Sasuke nodded and deactivated his sharingan and walked off. The place he was impaled was healed, but he was chakra depleted and the shock from the experience took a toll on him. "Do anyone know a good restaurant around here?" Hinata nodded.

"I know one, but its expensive." She looked at them. "I didn't bring any money with me." Sakura patted her pockets, gesturing the same thing no doubt.

"I will pay. Just lead the way" Naruto said walking to her. She started walking to the dumpling shop.

"The best thing about it, is they now have it as buffet here." Right when she said that, Naruto was running around here yelling "Hurry!" and "Lead the way!" She giggled in her head. Her giggled became a sad face now. "Amoco-sensei, please tell us why you scare us like that for." She said silently. Naruto stopped his pace and looked at her.

"I will tell you when we get to the restaurant." He looked around, seeing the people walking their ways. "Too many people near, so I cant tell you yet." Once they got there, they went to the to the cashier. "All five of us wants the dumpling buffet please." The man told Naruto how much money he needed and Naruto paid it. They walked over to their tables and waited for some good dumplings to come.

"Ok, are you going to tell us now?" Sakura asked.

"Okay, I will now." Naruto replied. He was about to start, but the waiter came and dropped ten dumpling off. They were on a stick. Five was on each stick and there was ten sticks. Once he left, Naruto decided to continue. "I scared you three to make you actually think that I was trying to kill you. I done it for Sasuke to get his sharingan and so you two can react faster when it really happens." He stated calmly.

"Why were you crying?" Hinata asked. "Was the crying an act as well?"

"Yes, I was crying. It wasn't at all an act." Hinata stared with shock as he confessed.

"Why?" asked Sakura. She was also shocked. Though he was a kid, he didn't seem like he was during that training.

"I couldn't bear the way you two looked. Like it was such horror." He looked at his dumplings. "I never do that just to tell you. I've only killed nine people in my whole life. That's because they were after me though." He tried to smile. "This village seems happy thinking I am dead. I guess I have to be happy because they are as well." He looked up, this time with a real smile. "So, what about you two? What's your life story." Hinata first didn't want to tell them, but decided because his blue eyes made her able to trust him.

"I am Hinata Hyuuga. I am the heir of the Hyuuga clan, but my father takes me as weak. I never confessed this with anyone except you three." She felt confident going through her body as she confessed. "I have low self-esteem and always quit things I try so hard to accomplish. I admired someone, but forgot whether it was a dream or reality." She looked up with hope. "I hope it was real, I really do. I like dumplings as you can see" She giggled after her last sentence. "I never talked like this with anyone before." She smiled with memory. Naruto, Konan, and Mona felt good when they heard her change. They helped her do that and were proud they were able to help. Naruto, Mona, and Konan knew she was done with her tale as she stopped talking. They now looked at Sakura. Sakura getting why in two minutes yelled "No way!" But was the use telling your sensei what you wanted. Mona's glare gave that information to Sakura.

"Fine!" She yelled nervously. The glare she was getting from Mona was too intense to stay calm. "I am a regular girl. I like Sasuke as you know, he will be my future husband." She giggled as her imagination wandered. She notice impatience coming from Konan. "My rival is Ino Yamanaka, she's after my goal as well. I will do anything to get my goal. I like pink and fond of the Daffodil. That's all for my part."

"Why do you like Sasuke so much, Sakura?" Asked Konan. He wanted a good reason for her to like him.

"Well its quite obvious, you know?" She said with annoyance. "I will tell you anyways." Her pupils seemed to dilate and become shiny. "He's so cool. He's an Uchiha, which are the most talented ninja's in the world" At this Naruto, Konan, and Mona's face dropped with annoyance. "I will do anything for Sasuke!" People around them turned as they heard that. This went unnoticed to the group.

"You will do anything for Sasuke, huh?" Asked Mona, which was clearly up to something. "Will you kill someone for him?" Sakura nodded vigorously. "Will you let him claim your life and do anything he says?" Sakura nodded again. "Would you even give up your loyalty to your village?" She nodded again, but with annoyance clearly on her face. "Would you even go with him, _if _he was named as demon and hated by everyone? Also declared as unstable?" Sakura hesitated. The nod never came. "Then you won't do _anything _to be with him." Mona stated. Sakura felt defeated by the girl, she didn't like already. Naruto looked at Mona with smile planted on his face. He now planted his eyes on Sakura.

"I'm sorry for Mona's……statement. It was nothing to hurt you an anyway I'm sure." His eyes with serious now. "Being around hate all the time…..makes you want to be sure of others feelings You have failed her test, but we thank you for your honesty." He smiled as he stood up. He slammed one hundred dollars tip on the table. He nodded and started to walk off, they all followed. Him. "Is there an attraction here? You know, like a carnival." He asked. Sakura started running up ahead, she clearly wanted to lead the way this time. They walked twenty minutes to get there, but didn't mind. The first thing they went to was a circus. They all had fun and laughs as they watched the performers. The next thing they watched was a band playing songs as the people did some weird dances that made them sad, happy, laugh, and confused. The shows were long and they were having one of the best times of their lives. One good attraction was a man challenging people to fight for five thousand dollars. All of the people who fought lost and were embarrassed. Konan walked into the stage now. The people laughed as they seen him warming up.

"Kid, this isn't a fake fight, you know" He said as he was laughing. He was laughing so hard, he was starting to cry.

"Try me!" He yelled with his little eight year old voice. His voice was high pitched, but not too high.

"No!" He yelled as he laughed. All the people were laughing exept Hinata, Sakura, Naruto, and Mona. The man got on his knees to look at Konan face to face. "How about we have a lifting challenge?" Konan nodded with a smirk on his face. Five people put down heavy weights, going in the order of lightest to heaviest. The man grabbed the lightest weight to give Konan a chance at least. Instead Konan picked up the heaviest weight with one hand and looked at the man with a pathetic look. Everyone laughed at the man, but the man took it from Konan and showed off. He took all the weights with difficulty, but did it. Konan walked over to the man and picked him up. He needed chakra to do this, but they didn't mention any rules. People were too shocked to do anything, so Konan put the man down and took the five grand. People were staring at him with amusement, wonder, shock, and fear. Naruto and the rest laughed as they dropped the two to their complex. They waved good nights and hugged each other. Naruto told Konan and Mona to go to the hotel. When they asked him what he was doing, he responed. "Are you two my sensei, or am I yours?" With that said, they shut their mouths and obeyed.

XXXXX

In Uchiha complex.

"I got my sharingan, but at an earlier age than Itachi. I am one step closer to my goal." He looked at his one wheeled sharingan through a nearby mirrior, with amusement." He heard a bang and turned around, his sharingan still activated. "I didn't think you would be here, Naruto-sensei." He said with a smirk.

"Your either hearing selecting, or incredibly stupid Sasuke." Naruto looked at him with his blue eyes. The room was dark, but they could see each other perfectly.

"I just don't like when someone plays stupid kid tricks on me." He looked directly into Naruto's now red slit eyes. "I didn't know you had a bloodline trait." He chuckled. "So that's why you are so good."

"No, I didn't use this on you when we fought. I only used it once in a life or death situation, Sasuke." Naruto didn't like how Sasuke was acting now. "Sasuke, having an advanced bloodline trait doesn't make you invincible." He said trying to kill Sasuke's overconfidence. "I won't train you if you act this way." Sasuke chuckled again.

"Why would I need your training, if I can beat you, Naruto!" He yelled as he ran a fast speed. Naruto pulled out his Zampo, but was knocked out of his hand as he went to use his technique. Sasuke had the katana from the earlier fight. The Zampo stuck right into a nearby wall. "Now that you don't have that damn sword, I can have a longer fight." Naruto just stood one feet from Sasuke's katana range.

"I wasn't here to have another fight with you, Sasuke." He stared at the taller boy near him. Sasuke still now had a long grin on his face. "You are not thinking you can kill me, are you, Sasuke!" Naruto yelled as he charged a mid swing of the katana.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**NOTE**: I am going through every chapter and correcting details, if you didn't see this message after you read it the first time, you read my un-updated one. Grammar, spelling, and story corrections were made.

**Please review**


	8. The Invitation

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

8,000 Hits, YAY! I only got 34 reviews though, not much to me. At least I am getting reviews, huh? I crave for reviews because: the higher the reviews, the more people reads your story and give reviews. That's why I want reviews so badly. Thank you for the info of the Kage's name. I have seen a story with 300 reviews just hitting 12 chapters. I want to make a deal with you guys. Here you go.

Maybe i should have longer updates? Someone told me that's how you get more reviews, but i don't want you guys to wait too long.

The Deal!

I will make the chapters at least 7,000 words

IF:

People that have me on alert. Please review.

People that have me on favorites. Please review.

People that reads this story. Please review.

"People talking"

'_Peoples thoughts'_

"**Kyuubi Talking**_**"**_

'_**Kyuubi thinking'**_

'_Rax Talking'_

"_ZAMPO TALKING"_

XXXXX

Naruto dodged the swing, he almost ran into. Sasuke jumped back to get some distance from Naruto, whom was running at him again. Sasuke noticed how fast Naruto was going. He didn't have the speed to match Naruto's. He took a couple of blows and dodged a few that came at him at a slower pace. He jumped on the side of a wall, but Naruto knocked him off with a jumping side kick. He flew through the wooden wall and crashed into the concrete wall. The wall cracked as he went deep inside. He stood up and waited for Naruto to appear, but was distracted as three men wearing masks appeared. They were definitely ANBU.

"What do you guys want?" He demanded. "You are in my property, which you have not gotten my consent." He waited now.

"We were sent down here because we got a track of high chakra concentration." Sasuke's face went to shock. How he didn't notice? The amount of chakra Naruto had was not possible, or at least not heard of before. "What were you doing, Sasuke Uchiha?"

"Training, now leave my complex." The ANBU walked out of his sight, but not too far. They were still in the complex, but Sasuke didn't need to know. "Where the hell did he go? Did he leave? I suppose I will see him tomorrow during training." He walked to see if the wooden sword was still there. "I figured he wouldn't forget it." He walked to his bed with a bored look. "I know why I can't beat him now. The speed he possess is far superior to mines. I must work on my speed in order to even challenge him."

XXXX

The Grand Hotel

Startled by the slam of the door, Mona and Konan sat up to look at an angry Naruto. "How dare Sasuke attack me when I am helping him out." He went straight to the phone. "I would like five dumplings and three bowls of Ramen please. Huh, what flavor? I don't care! Just get what I said!" He was most certainly angry. Konan and Mona sat on their own beds, staring at Naruto as he paced around his own bed.

"I didn't think you would be hungry again after that buffet." Mona said.

"I'm not surprised, seeing as he can eat the world and still be hungry." Naruto stared at him a with a flat look. A knock at the door got Naruto's attention off Konan. Naruto took a paper from a man outside and was ready to open the letter, but Konan stopped him. "Are you not going to check for any traps on that?" Naruto just shrugged and opened it without caution. Naruto's expression went from bored to worried.

"This letter is from the Tsuchikage." They looked at him with wonder. "It is a mission." When he said this they dropped their expressions to annoyed.

"Come one, this was suppose to be a vacation-like trip to me. Why can't he send anyone else to do his bidding?"

"Because we are the ones closest to the target." Naruto stated. "It is an assassination mission for the village of Suna." He paused and when he continued his voice became dry and he became nervous. "We must kill the Kazekage. I don't get why we would need to do that though. We have no part or quarrels with them." Konan and Mona looked at him. "But this is clearly the Kazekage's hand writing."

"Can someone have forged it?" Konan asked, clearly knowing the answer.

"Yes, it is still possible to forge his handwriting no matter how sloppy it is." Mona stated.

"I don't know anyone who can and _will_ forge his handwriting. Maybe it is him and we are just overlooking things." Naruto said. He didn't want to believe this, but it was the strongest possibility. Naruto started packing his things while Konan and Mona watched.

"You said you control the spy network of the Tsuchikage, right?" Konan wanted to make sure this wasn't fraud. "Also, I don't see why the Tsuchikage would risk someone reading that message by sending it down like this." Naruto nodded.

"That's why we are going to Suna to see what can possibly be the threat. We must get there and back here before dawn." Naruto gave his orders without thought of the distance.

"Naruto, I don't think we can make it there and back before dawn. It is a three day march just to get there." Naruto's eyes went red slit and black marks expanded on his body.

"I know." He responded before they all went into a black hole. Mona and Konan, who have been in it for the first time, almost lost it when they seen things men would want to die before having to see it. They could not even put a name on what they were seeing while they flashed right by them. When the darkness faded, they were in a forest, which seemed like it was recovering from a natural disaster. Trees were knocked down and were rotting. New trees were growing to replace the knock down one. The lake nearby could hardly be called one now. They followed Naruto to a nearby cave.

"Where are we? There is not one grain of sand here, so this can't be Suna." Mona said while following. Naruto turned around and started a sprint. They followed.

"This place isn't too far from Suna. We go North, full speed." His sprint became faster and now Konan and Mona had to run close to their limits to keep up. "I want to check see why we need such a mission as this."

"Why we didn't just teleport to Iwa and ask him?" Konan asked.

"Because the Tsuchikage believes in complete loyalty and obedience. We would seem like we didn't believe he would order such a thing." Naruto finally uses his brain more. Naruto was in fact right, the Tsuchikage would have been very disappointed. The Tsuchikage don't like to be questioned much. "Also I never got the chance to see Suna, must be a gloomy place. I mean, they are in the desert." Right but wrong, he was. They traveled for three hours without a break so far. The land was changing and they spotted less water around. The temperature made a steep climb. They were now very close to Suna. They regretted not bringing water, but they managed without it as the saw a huge wall. Konan guessed it was the outer wall. They put on their latex mask, Naruto brought. They also took off their headbands. When they got into the village, they automatically asked a man for water. He immediately laughed and told them were they can get some. He told them where a hotel was and checked them for any weapons. It took at least two hours to get inside the place. He also told them not to wonder at night.

"Naruto, how are we going to tell if the Kazekage really needs to be killed?" Naruto face went surprised. This told Mona and Konan he never thought of that. They automatically went to annoyed when they seen that. Naruto walked around to a corner where he saw a man looking at him with the sharingan. Naruto followed by Mona and Konan approached him.

"You must be Uchiha, Itachi." He stated.

"You must be Uzamaki, Naruto." He replied. "I suppose you have gotten the message?" He asked.

"Yes, but why you forge your name?" He demanded.

"Because no one must know of this meeting besides you and your…..teammates?"

"What you want? I heard you have been in contact with Konoha and Iwa. Why you make contact with the people you betrayed and with my new village?" He demanded.

"Naruto-kun, sometimes its best to not demand, but ask nicely." He said camly. "Despite that I will tell you. I knew you were not dead and I am the one that gave you the information about the Uchiha massacre." Naruto nodded. He didn't know this, but he can take new news quite well. "I gave you that information because I knew your personality. Yes, Naruto-kun, you are not the only one with spies." Naruto was about to jump back in defence, but Itachi grabbed his arms. He pulled Naruto's face close to his and now he whispered. "I knew you would seek out Sasuke. I knew you like to help those with large amount of pain."

"How did you know I went to see Sasuke?" He asked.

"I told you, you are not the only one with spies. I want you to train my brother and keep him from Danzou's hand." He let go of Naruto. "If you fail Naruto-kun, I might as well have to kill you. Don't think you can beat me because of what you learned."

"Don't tell me you being the same stuck up Uchiha, Sasuke was being." He paused as he went into his mind.

"**Kit, don't underestimate him. He is never stuck up and you can't beat him." **Kyuubi wasn't liking how Naruto acted out. **"Also, Uchiha's are actually the second best clan in the ninja world."**

'_Second best? Then who is the first best' _He was shocked, but not too shocked.

"**The First Hokage's kind is the best clan. The Senjuu clan. They use wood technique which are powerful. Don't worry though. They are all wiped out."** Kyuubi started laughing.

'_Wiped out? How?"_

"**If I knew that, I would have told you after I said it. Good night Kit. I am really sleepy now." **With that the Kyuubi was gone. When he went back to reality, Itachi was so close to his face.

"Had a nice chat with Kyuubi, Naruto-kun?" Naruto stared at him with surprise.

"You can hear me and the Kyuubi talk?"

"Have you not noticed, Naruto-kun?" He paused. "I was right behind you while you talked to him." With that he walked away. Mona and Konan barely had a grasp of what happened. They didn't want to ask Naruto, because he would have told them, if he wanted them to know. They looked at the moon with happiness. They seen a boy sitting there though in fetal position. Then another person behind silently raised his sword over his head. Naruto started to run full speed to the man with the sword, but he saw the sword go down. Naruto stopped when the sword his some sand and was halted. He gasped when he saw the sand surround the man and crushed him, really quick with the command of the boy's hand. Mona and Konan stared with their eyes wide open. Their vision of it left when the darkness filled up. Then they were back in their hotel room. Konan and Mona realized they never changed out of their pajamas before leaving. They just laid in the beds and slept well. When they woke up, they got dressed quick and left the hotel for the training area. By their surprise, they three students were standing there.

"Mona you get to decide how we going to train first." Naruto offered her this because he knew she wanted to badly. When she heard this, she jump in the air with happiness.

"Alright, children. We will start some good running exercises. Two hundred laps!" Hinata and Sakura's mouth dropped and scream "What!?" Sasuke was just as shocked, but didn't want to show it. Mona put her hand to a chin to act like she was thinking. "No, we will do two hundred fifty laps instead. This is just the warm up. The rules are: You must hold at least a jog when going around. If you do stop, you have an additional one hundred laps to do There are no breaks ladies!" Sasuke got mad because she didn't mention his sex. Sakura smiled with success as she figured out an excuse.

"We don't have a long track around here, sensei" She said with a huge smile on her face.

"I guess we can use the whole village then!" She yelled. Their faces went worried. Hinata and Sasuke gave Sakura a glare for not keeping her mouth shut. Come on people. Lets go. They jogged to the outside rim of the village. This already tired the three of them out, but didn't faze the teachers. When they hit their second lap, they felt like they could faint, but didn't dare to. By midnight, they were finally done. They were all breathing hard and struggling for air. "Great people. We are done with the lap, but not done with training just yet." Hinata, Sakura, and Sasuke had their mouths open wide. The looks on their face made the teachers laugh. "The second, Konan will tell us to do."

"Taijutsu would be your most useful and used style of ninja techniques." The clearly meant they have to spar, but not regular sparing. "To help you be effective at taijutsu, you will learn to use chakra as a weapon." He ran to a nearby tree and punched a hole straight through it. They were not that surprised, since they saw Naruto do that. "Using chakra in your punches can be effective. You need to time your punch with contact and the burst of the chakra. Doing this wrong could cause your arm to explode right off your body. I suppose you all besides Hinata don't have the level of chakra control to do this. You will walk up that tree using chakra and then walk on that lake using chakra. Focus the chakra on your feet to do this. Do not use your hands. You may begin." They all ran to their own tree and started running up. Sasuke ran half way, Sakura ran ten feet higher than Sasuke, and Hinata ran all the way to the top easily. Sasuke took four times to get it down while Sakura took two. When they got down, they witnessed Naruto and Mona giving Konan money.

"Were they betting who would get up first?" Sakura asked. Hinata and Sasuke nodded. "I thought sensei's never compare their student to another except for sparring and challenges."

"Look like these three are not those types of sensei's." Sasuke said. Hinata giggled as she seen Naruto and Mona still giving money to Konan. When the three students got close, Naruto, Mona, and Konan acted like nothing was happening. "Figures. They did know they shouldn't do that, but did anyways.

"What are you three waiting for!? Get water walking!" He commanded with a yell. He smirked. He was able to command people to do something for him with no troubles. "I think they got the hang of it already." He said as he see them walking with little difficulty. "You think they are good enough to use chakra punches Naruto?" Naruto nodded. When the three got there Naruto gave them all a handshake.

"You must observe carefully. Even the slightest problem can make you lose your arm. Hinata use your byakugan and Sasuke use your sharingan." He paused and looked at Sakura. "Observe carefully." Once he said this, Konan Slammed his hand into a different tree and it fell.

"I see, you let the chakra out just a few centimeters from your target. I guess doing it late will cause it to back fire and go up your arm, tearing your whole arm up." Hinata said. Naruto walked up to her and gave her a good hug.

"Congratulations Hinata, your bloodline is pretty strong." He said. He didn't see her bright red blush because he was still hugging her. Mona took the time to grab Naruto off Hinata and get back on track. "Ok, since you guys heard what not to do from Hinata, you may begin with caution." Naruto sat on the cold grass and looked up at the dark sky. Konan and Mona joined him as the students practiced on trees. "We lost a lot of time during that warm up." He turned his head to look at Mona. She smirked.

"I wanted to get them to have a good amount of stamina. It even got me tired." She laughed.

"Yeah, but it almost made Hinata and Sakura faint from exhaustion!" Konan yelled.

"I said I was sorry! So leave it alone, please!" She yelled back at him. "Konan, I think your name is pretty girlish." Konan's face went annoyed.

"Don't state it to me. I can't do anything about it except accept it." He said He turned to his side, facing away from Naruto and Mona.

"Konan, I didn't mean to offend you by it. I was only joking." She said trying to assure him of her intention. "It was nothing to hurt you Konan-kun." They all looked at the full moon surrounded by a lot of stars. "Naruto-kun, we are leaving tomorrow, aren't we?" He only nodded. "By light?" He nodded again.

"He wants us for a couple important reasons, but I don't know why." He paused to think. "He did say something about a missing-nin from our village. I don't know his name, so don't ask please.

"Will we ever be able to come back here, Naruto-sensei?" Konan asked.

"I hope so Konan. I know we come here for chuunin exams, but only for that. I guess if we are not busy we can show up here." He heard a loud cracking sound. When the three of them got up, they seen a tree falling. The one on fell the tree was Sasuke. "I didn't expect him to be the first done." He then saw Hinata's tree fall with Sakura's following it. "Congratulation to all three of you. Any of you sustain any injury during this training?" They shook their heads. "Good. That's all for tonight. Its already two am."

"You barely taught us anything!" Sasuke yelled with anger. "You can at least teach us how to run faster." Naruto stared at him with a flat look.

"He means thank you, sensei." Hinata said, trying to keep conflict under control. She realized something that was wrong though. "Its two am? I am going to get in trouble when I get home. Father is probably looking for me!" He was looking for her with a few Hyuuga members, but they didn't think, she of all the people would be in the training field. "I am definitely going to be punished when I get home." She was starting to panic. "I guess I do deserve it. I shouldn't have disobeyed his rules." Naruto put a hand on her shoulder.

"Then don't go tonight." She looked at him stupidly. "I mean, you can stay with us tonight. When you want to go, you can fake like you trained all night. Wouldn't he be proud of your work?" She thought for a second.

"I am not sure if he will be happy nor angry. Probably both, since he thinks I am a failure. I also don't like to lie to father." She titled her head.

"That can't be true if you were able to master these things at your age." Mona stated. She was wearing a smile to cheer her up. Mona was actually very talented, but didn't show much of it. She did like to tease Konan with her skills though. "I can walk you home if you want. I will do the talking for your excuse. You won't be lying then." Hinata was lost in thought. She didn't like to be punished so this was worrying her. "I think Amoco-sensei's plan was better though." _'Even though I don't like that plan.'_

"I would take up your plan, Amoco-sensei. But only if Mona-sensei tell me her back up story." She smiled when she seen Mona waving to Naruto. The wave was telling him "No" but he nodded anyways. Mona was now silently screaming. Her mouth wide open-like yell, but no sound came out.

"To tell you three the news. Tomorrow will be last time seeing each other for god-knows-how-long." Sasuke went wide-eyed and mad-looking. Sakura and Hinata had their mouths open in shock.

"What! So what you plan on teaching us on tomorrow?" Sasuke demanded. Naruto stepped closer to the arrogant goy.

"I am going to teach _them _basic healing ninjutsu. I will teach _you_ nothing, if you do not respect me! I am only teaching you because your life has been very cruel to you. I am teaching you not to kill who you want, but just to help you protect yourself. Protect yourself from anyone who would like to kill you. You are basically the last Uchiha, a clan that's dead, as I am as well. Both my mother and my father's clan are relying on my children. If I get any. I can choose between two clan, but I do not worry about that right now." He turned to walk away, but was stopped by screaming.

"What about me! Sure you got a plan for her, but I will surely be punished." Sakura yelled out. "My mom don't like when I am out late. Training or playing isn't an excuse for her."

"You are a rival of the blonde-haired girl?" Mona asked.

"Yes, but what does that have to do with a-an-anthing?" She was now shaking because it was fall and the wind was chill. The rest of them wore nice sweats on, so it didn't bother them.

"Then ask her can you stay at her place. I would let you come to our hotel, but you would have to get your own room. If you choose to come, we will pay for your room." Mona said. Sakura nodded, while walking to them. Naruto stood still as they walked to the hotel.

"Sasuke, if you learn to drop your arrogance, I would have taught you more tonight. You are too strong in wanting power. I do not want nor care for power, yet I get it." He started walking toward the three, but stopped again. "Sasuke, I can teach you many things later if you learn to respect me. That type of arrogance is what killed many people; guilty and innocent." Sasuke put his head down. When Naruto caught up to them, he walked in the middle. "I don't feel sleepy yet. Lets eat at another place tonight."

"All the buffets are closed at this time, Naruto-sensei." Sakura wanted to have a good meal, but wanted sleep more than ever. "I am tired. Sensei, why do you want to teach us basic healing ninjutsu?

"I am going to teach you it because you might need it. Also, you both seem a lot more like a healer other than a fighter. If you are fighting someone strong, you want to heal your most deadly injuries." They didn't really see them needing something such as healing. He noticed Sakura looked bored. "Trust me, it is not easy to do. It is harder than learning fire jutsu. I was taught by, Mona. It was really hard to learn. I had fought a female ninja using healing ninjutsu. She was really hard to fight. If I had not my Zampo, I probably would have lost a couple limbs.""A female ninja using healing ninjustu almost beat you?" Sakura and Hinata said with shock voices. Naruto chuckled.

"Why, is this not possible? She was at least in her twenties I assume by her looks. She was really good in taijutsu. She screwed with my head to get me to release my Zampo. If I didn't charge her the way I did, I probably would have won." He chuckled some more in his memory. "That was only, I think eight months ago."

They were really close to the hotel now. Hinata felt good, knowing she can talk without stuttering now. She was more confident and fear was decreased. Sakura didn't change much. She had a lot of confidence and feared only death and the death of Sasuke. She need to work on her fear and self-esteem. She may act like she had a lot of self-esteem, but she had none, compared to Ino's. When they went inside, Mona changed her mind anf let Sakura sleep with her and Hinata. Hinata and Sakura slept in their training outfit, while the other three slept in their pajamas. "Healing ninjutsu training will take you the whole day to perfect. You will exhaust your chakra out. But when you are actually needing to use it, you will be happy you learned it." When they all went to sleep, Naruto climb to the top of the hotel.

'_Kyuubi-sensei, you awake?' _he heard moving in the cage.

"**I am now, unfortunately. What do you want at this time of night? You should be going to bed Kit." **Naruto ignored the great fox's advice.

'_Are the Uchiha's actually that strong, or they just act it?' _

"**You kidding me? They are now the number one, powerful clan living today. Why do you want to know?" **He was quite curious. Naruto never really cared about people being too powerful.

'_No reason. I was just curious to how powerful they could possibly be. Even the Tsuchikage say they are incredibly strong, He said he would never like to go one on one with them.' _He paused for a moment. _'He never usually worries to fight someone strong.'_

"**That's because he knows the power of the Uchiha clan is not exaggerated. He is indeed correct. I still don't see why you care so much about it." **He thought for a second. Why would Naruto care about the Uchiha's now? **"Kit, are you worried about something? Please tell me." **He waited for an answer, which didn't come. **"That was an order, not a request!"** Now can see the Kyuubi's face close by the bar and his chakra moving around in it.

'_I don't want tot train Sasuke, if he can easily kill me after I do. You know I dislike betrayal. When you say a word, you must go with it. That's what I believe. I have three ninja codes, they are: You must stick to your word, Never give up, and never betray. Even though I didn't tell them not to betray me. I shouldn't have to tell the obvious.' _He thought for a moment. _'I guess I really cant talk about the betray thing, eh? After all, I did betray Konoha.' _Kyuubi pledged loyalty to no one. People never betrayed him either, so he had no lesson on what it feels like to be betrayed. But he did know that betrayal is one of the most dishonorable thing to do.

"**Kit, you never betrayed Konoha. You protect it from the outside. You were the one betrayed by Konoha. You are the victim, Kit, not them." **He had to do this more than once. Naruto was in a decision-making phase. He had to choose before he went into the chuunin exams. This made it very difficult, since it was only four years away from him.

'_I wonder what the Tsuchikage wamts us to do when we get there. He said we had six days to kill Orochimaru. We did that in three days. Hmmm-' _Cut off by Kyuubi's talking.

"**Kit, I don't think that guy died." **Naruto's eyes went wide with shock.** "I **_**think**_** he used some weird jutsu to make it seem like he's dead. Must have been a forbidden technique." **Naruto's mind was in panic, and couldn't help show it on his face too.

'_He's al__ive!? That's not good! We could have caused a war with the Sound village (What's the name of the Sound village in Japanese?)!. Thank Kami, we were wearing mask during the attempt! What now!?' _All this time, he was yelling, Kyuubi was trying to get him to calm down. His yells were even higher than the Kyuubi's "Sush."

"**Calm down, Kit! I said "I think" he's not dead. I am not sure. You probably did kill him."**

'_Either way, we are going to be in serious trouble. The Tsuchikage don't like mission this important to be failed.' _He calmed down and kept shaking his head. _'We have to find, and kill him.'_

"**Kit, the chance of finding a person who almost been assassinated, is two million to one. I doubt you will find him **_**willingly**_** after what happened that day." **Kyuubi was right. There is close to no chance of finding a person who almost died in an assassination attempt.

'_The Raikage gave us the information of Orochimaru, being the maker of the Sound village. I doubt Kumogakure, is not going to care about this. Our failure could have started a three-sided war. Which could have made a Fourth Ninja War. We were too careless.' _He took a deep breath for ten second, before letting it out. _'I will worry about that when I get news of it, I suppose.' _He jumped off the building and headed for the room.

"**Kit, don't worry about the Uchiha. He will be harmless once you become a strong ninja, like your father." **Naruto stopped and looked at the fur ball in his mind.

'_Kyuubi-sensei, do you know the hirashin? You told be about it, I want to learn it. Can you not teach me?' _

"**Sorry, Kit. Sealing mastery is not something I am known for. You should ask the Dark Lord, id you see him again. He uses a version like it, but without seals. You would need the knowledge from both the Shinigami and the Dark Lord. I doubt they will teach you….for free." **Naruto sighed. He didn't like having to make deals with immortals. The deals were always hard and time consuming. He had to become strong because of a deal already.

'_So my dad made a deal with them?'_

"**With the Shinigami, yes. He learned the Hirashin, illegally. Less consequences and more results."**

'_Then I should do that.' _

"**No! You need to make it legally, now." **Naruto stared at him. Naruto's look made sure to say "That's not fair." **"When the Dark Lord found out, he got mad. Remember, the Hirashin was a version of his Shadow Transport, which you use. Since it was originally the Dark Lord's technique, the Shinigami lost most of the claim to command it. Now you need three Lords to agree to you using the Hirashin. The Shinigami, Dark Lord, and Me. All three needs to agree. Even if one don't, you can't do Hirashin. I don't see why you want to learn it. You have Shadow Transport, which is much effective.**

'_Yeah, but when I use it, Darkness starts to take over. Why he chose me, of all people anyways?'_

"**He have chosen five people in total. I only know two though. You and Orochimaru. Orochimaru broke one of the Dark Lord's rules. That's why the Dark Lord wants you to kill him." **Naruto's mouth went like "O".

'_Its four o' clock, I should be getting to bed now. I will only have one hour of sleep.' _Naruto ran into the hotel room to see Hinata near the door. "Oh, hello Hinata." Noticing something up. "Why are you up?"

"I wanted to search for you. I didn't see you in bed, so I wanted to make sure your ok." She said it quietly, but Naruto heard it perfectly. He scratched the back of his head with a large grin on his face. This reminded Hinata of her lost dreams. _'He reminds me of the dreams I have little memory on now. He's pretty cute and strong.'_

"Thanks for the check up Hinata." He stopped scratching his head now. "The way Mona and Konan treats me sometimes make me forget I am still a kid. Lets go to bed before the others wake up from us talking." He said in a whisper. He lead her to her bed before going back to his. He laid down, yawned, then started dreaming.

They woke up with new energy, besides Naruto. He felt half as energetic compared to how he usually is. I am sure anyone would be after they done what he did that whole day and night. Naruto wanted to get it over with. "I suppose you sleeping over longer than you should have, screwed up our plan." Mona said. The all giggled as they seen her hair all messy. All their hair were messy and tangled. "Time for a brush and a comb." Mona said as she felt her hair. Mona gave Sakura and Hinata some new training cloths, she found in her bag. When they were dressed and nicely groomed, they went to eat breakfast. No one talked while eating because they were to busy thinking. They walked to the training area with refreshing looks. They seen Sasuke wearing new cloths too and looked well in energy. He also carried his new katana.

"What took you guys so long?" He had an unusual smile on his face. "Thirty minutes late, you all are." They were smiled when they got a little use to his smile. "What shall we do today, Naruto-sensei?" Naruto was suspicious of his generosity, but welcomed it anyways.

"We will do some katana practices, Sasuke." Sasuke was a little disappointed by the answer, but didn't complain. "I know you want me to teach you speed. It will take you months learning it though. It took me one whole year to reach the speed I am now. Your sharingan isn't developed enough to help you learn it faster." Sasuke nodded. Naruto, now turned to Mona and Konan. "You two teach them how to heal." They ran off to Naruto's right. Naruto swung his Zampo, which was katana-shaped into ready position. Sasuke did the same. "There is five levels to this: Attack, parry, counter, dodge, and reflex.." Sasuke nodded and activated his sharingan. Sasuke went in to attack. Naruto was able to parry all of his strikes easily. Naruto didn't even need to use his "eyes" to parry it. They worked on this until Sasuke's strikes were perfect and with the flow of the katana. This took one hour practice.

"Now parry, right?" Sasuke asked. His answer came as a blow from the Zampo was blocked by his katana. He was now blocking strikes from the dull sword. It had no sharp chakra running though it. He mastered this fast because of his sharingan. This he took two hours, due to the speed of Naruto's swings. Now both of them traded strike for strike. Sasuke was doing well, but had to parry more than he could strike. Therefore, Naruto was able to hit a part of his body a couple of times. Sasuke's sharingan made it possible for him to see the strike, but didn't help his speed. This level took four hours and ended with him getting knocked out. He was banged in the head with the wooden sword. He would have parried it, but decided to risk it for an attack himself. His katana was within and inch of Naruto's chest before he blacked out.

"He might be out of awhile." Naruto said to himself. He looked to where the other were. They were trying to heal two bird's wings. They are the ones that injured it though. He started his walk to them. "How you four progressing?" Mona looked up at him and looked back down. Hinata and Sakura had a whole lot of sweat on their foreheads, but didn't dare to stop for it. Concentration was a must when doing this. Their hands were glowing green, but was dying out. Both of their green light went off and they both fainted. Naruto caught Hinata, while Mona caught Sakura. If they had fell they would have met the soft cushion of the blanket they sat on. "Seems like they are running low on chakra." Mona touched Sakura on her back and told her to continue. Naruto was going to do the same to Hinata, but Konan insisted on doing it. He knew about Hinata's already growing feelings for Naruto. If he had touch her back, she wouldn't be able to concentrate on the task.

"This is incredibly hard." Sakura said in a low tone. She watched as more and more sweat fell down from her face. "I was thinking this would be a piece of cake. I mean, we are only healing broken bones." Mona and Naruto laughed.

"When you are done, we are going to start healing damaged tissue." Mona still had a smile on her face as she said this.

"Is it going to be harder than this?" Naruto and Mona didn't answer. Which she sighed and continued her work. She went smiled with relief and happiness when she let the bird fly into the air. "I thought I would never get done with that. Then the second bird flew into the air as well. They were done doing what they tried for three hours. They learned minor cut injury pretty quickly. "Can we have a break." Naruto nodded after seeing Sasuke still unconscious. Naruto left to get some more food. It would help them get their chakra higher.

"That was really difficult" Hinata said while taking deep breaths. "The concentration this requires seem impossible to do." Naruto smiled.

"Try creating a new jutsu. I created Chidori with the….. Someone's help." He chuckled. "Not easy keeping lightening on your hands for as long as needed. The concentration on doing that have to had been two times more." He sighed. Hinata and Sakura stared with awe. He looked at the sky now. "Crap! We were suppose to be going now. Sorry you all, but we must leave now and with haste. Tell Sasuke he can keep the katana and that our training is done." He ran with Mona and Konan following. "We have to get to the hotel, to get our stuff." They ran fast into the hotel, not even bothering to shut it back. They got their packed and rushed out. The door closed on its own this time, due to the gust that followed them. Within seconds, they were at the gates of Konoha. They ran past it and on to Iwa.

XXXXX

In Kumogakure

"Raikage-sama, the is a messenger outside that door." A man with a mask said. The Raikage, signaled to let him in.

"Sir, here is your message. It is S-ranked in secrecy." The messenger said. He didn't wear a headband, so no one knew what village he was from.

"Thank you." The Raikage, took the message and ripped up the envolope. He read silently to himself with a smile on his face. "In invitation, eh?" The messenger just stood there, waiting for his answer. "I will join. Thank you for traveling all this way."

"The honor is mines, sir." He said before bowing and walking off.

XXXXX

In Iwagakure

"Message, eh?" the Tsuchkage asked the messenger. The man nodded. He was a different messenger that the other. He like the other kage ripped it up and read with was in it, silently. He had no smile, but thought it nice and polite to go. "I will join." The messenger bowed and walked out.

"Tsuchkage-sama, you don't seem like you really want to go." stated on of his advisors.

"In deed I don't John, but I need to see what this "party" is about."

"You not going to go alone are you Tsuchkage-sama?" John had been an advisor for quite some time and didn't want to lose his job nor his boss.

"Me, go alone? No way! I don't trust them for my fravorite food. Naruto, Mona, Konan will go with me. I don't like the thought of this invitation."

"Where is it headed, Tsuchkage-sama?"

"I cannot tell you John. It is S-ranked secrecy. Only my bodyguards can know of the place." He answered. He did want to tell John, but he had sworn to be Tsuchkage. Which required him to keep his mouth shut about meetings such as this.

XXXXX

I didn't know what to name this chapter. So I named it Invitation LOL. Please review and thank you for reading. Do you guys even read these Author Notes? Lol It would be funny if you didn't. that would mean I am typing this right here for nothing. AM I??


	9. The Secrets Revealed!

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

Wow, I jumped from 7,000 Hits to 10,000 Hits in just 2 days. That's pretty neat. I now know you guys read the Author's Notes. I am trying to work on the detail and plot of the story. I had only one plot to begin with, but I figured out more I can add. I am using the stuff I learned and making it up as I go, so I hope I don't confuse you. Thank you all for reading. Oh and you guys meet up with the deal so far, so this will be more than 7,000 words long. I am going to reread the story now, so I can get most of the grammar problems out of the story. I need help with The parent names of Sakura, Shino, Kiba. Did I spell Shikamaru's dad name right? I got confused with the one-tailed demon.

"People talking"

'_Peoples thoughts'_

"**Kyuubi Talking**_**"**_

'_**Kyuubi thinking'**_

'_Rax Talking'_

"_ZAMPO TALKING"_

XXXXX

In Iwa

Naruto, Mona, Konan had Shadow Transported here, after they got two miles away from Konoha. They were in the Tsuchkage's council room. The room had fourteen chairs, which were made of marble. White and black it was and the ceiling was made from a clear crystal. The council room was sound proof, but you can see who was out and in it. The crystal was not even able to be pierced by ones sword or arrow. It was also immune to any type of jutsu. The Tsuchkage's room and tower was much the same. It was sure to protect him, but give anyone the chance to see where he was. It was futile to attack him while he was in it though. Since it was so protected, the took the advantage of making it be a secret, if not exposed place to meet. They were able to see twelve men sitting down on the chairs with their hands on the table. Naruto, Mona, and Konan were before a mildly angry and really disappointed Kage. They have told him the news of Orochimaru, possibly not being dead. Mona and Konan were shocked themselves when they heard it. The Tsuchkage, didn't get real angry because, he didn't even know Orochimaru can perform such jutsu. He was pacing around his desk in worry.

"This could have brought in a three-sided war. You all were wearing your mask at the time you attacked him?" He wanted to make sure there was no chance of him knowing the Tsuchkage sent the assassins. "Kumogakure, gave us that information because I promised him, I can handle it."

"Yes, sir, we were wearing mask." Naruto answered. He didn't tell the Tsuchkage about what they have been doing with the rest of the three days. The Tsuchkage didn't know, Naruto was able to Shadow Transport himself. Naruto didn't need to tell him either. "I didn't know he was capable of making himself seem dead by himself.."

"Neither did I, Naruto" He sighed. "At least he does not know who sent you three. He probably thought Konoha did." Konan, Mona, Naruto was about to walk out his council chambers, but one council member stopped them.

"I, Tom, ask if Naruto's team is going to go with you." This wasn't really a question. He was demanding the Tsuchkage to bring Naruto's group. "We cannot allow you to go to this invitation in another village without a bodyguard." At this word Naruto and his group stopped. They had looks of question on their faces.

"I was deciding, I should not go." The Tsuchkage changed his mind, but the twelve council members didn't want him. He was getting annoyed. He have been in the council room discussing this for two hours now.

"You have to go." Tom wanted the Tsuchkage to go as bad as he wanted to eat at that time.. He wanted to make sure peace would not be threatened. "I don't want you to upset this village and we then have ill relations with them. This can put that village on our bad side."

"They shall not and cannot force me to go by threatening us. If I go to war with them, then so be it." The Tsuchkage was now mad at Tom, but didn't want to show it much.

"Indeed, but you should not risk war for something so stupid. Its an invitaton to Otogakure is a new village. We should honor this invitation." Tom really wanted to be sure. This would actually turn out to be a good thing.

"That new village was created by Orochimaru, whom is probably still alive!" He was now shouting. "He has ill relation to all villages because of his forbidden experiments! I shall not bargain, nor greet an enemy to all the Ninja World! No one knows except us and Kumgakure, that Orochimaru is the leader of that village. Why would he greet us? Because of our old bitterness with Konoha?" Naruto was now paying attention to the conversation. "He probably wants us to join his side to fight Konoha." Konan and Mona gasped at this information.

"Lets go then, Tsuchkage-sama." Naruto was really interested in finding out what the invitation was about. "Lets figure out if your village would profit or lose from the meeting. Surely he must have never sent messages to Konoha, if he really was planning what we assume." The Tsuchkage stared at Naruto now. He thought for a moment.

"Maybe I have been thinking too fast. We actually might benefit from this meeting." We waved for Naruto and his group to come. "You three shall come with me to Otogakure as my bodyguards. Unfortunatelty, it says you cannot enter the room we will be staying in. get your things ready for another trip. Bring casual and formal clothing." They walked off as the Tsuchkage walked to the council members. "All that agree to me going to Otogakure, please say "I" as you stand." He watched as all of them stood and said "I". He sighed with defeat clear. He went to get himself some disguises for the trip. Kages didn't need to put on disguises, but the council made him do it. When he was done packing, he walked off to the gates. Naruto, Mona, and Konan ran to their house. They didn't live together. Naruto was stalled by a man who was now the Tsuchkage's advisor."Hey John, long time no see, eh?" He waved at his friend, whom was extremely loyal. He was also overprotective of Naruto. "Come on, you know I don't need this." He sighed. John was holding body armor that was Naruto's size.

"There is no such thing as not needing something like this. Listen, you are not the most powerful ninja in the world just yet." He said as he poked Naruto's nose. He treated Naruto like a son. He would have been ashamed if Naruto was hurt, when he was able to do something about it.

"You didn't care much about it when I was Amoco." Naruto said as he laughed, but only made John frown. Naruto stopped laughing when he saw this. "It wasn't your fault for what happened, you know." John had still seen this as a fault of his. He stopped his habit of looking at public bath houses."Naruto, if you would have seen what happened to you in my point of view, you would claim yourself guilty." Naruto put his smile on again though.

"I would definitely like to talk to you niisan, but I really have to get packed." John smiled. Naruto saw John as hid big brother as John seen him as more than that. John didn't complain though. "Niisan, do you need more clones for your construction?"

"No, thirty is all I need. Seeing as they look like Amoco and have the same strength as him. Ok, see you later, Naruto." Naruto ran into his house and straight to his bedroom. The place had a lot of marble in it. The table was a clear marble with red and black inside it. It had ten chairs going around it, it was the same color as the table. His house we made of white marble. His fireplace was black and red colored brick. He didn't know why, but he liked red and black a lot. He had two full bathrooms made of black and white marble. He wanted to make it bright. His room had four bedrooms. Sometimes he would let people spend the night for game playing. As soon as he had his bag stuffed with the stuff he needed, he ran out the house. He stopped five feet from the door. Looking at the mask he carried in his left hand, he sighed. "I can't wait until I can go out the village without wearing this." It was colored black with a red fox on it. Though many had seen the mask and thought why that color, they didn't come up with a conclusion. Konan grabbed his clothes and rushed out. His house was the same size as Naruto's. Mona took sometime to look at her house with awe. She still was having a hard time believing how rich she was. The economy of Iwa was great, so buildings were being built. The new buildings were bigger and less expensive, seeing as Naruto's clones had no fee to be paid. When the got there, they all started walking to their destination.

"When we get there, I might challenge a few of the bodyguards they brought." Naruto said as he leaned the back of his head on his hands.

"Naruto, don't do anything stupid or regretful. The least we need, is a sour enemy." The Tsuchkage knew Naruto wouldn't do anything to threaten the village, but he can do silly things sometimes.

"You know my Tsuchkage-sama. I never will harm the village in any way." His grin assured the Tsuchkage.

XXXXX

In Konoha

"An invitation, eh?" The Hokage was a little shock about this. "We haven't went out of our village for an invitation, since the Third Ninja War. Seems like it is from Otogakure, a new village." Kakashi just looked at the Hokage with no emotion clear.

"We should go see what it is about Hokage-sama." Kakashi was one of the best Jonin, so why not take him also? The Hokage shook his head.

"I can't go. I have made important meeting, that I cannot change." He thought for a moment. "Go get the council members for me. I want all of them to go. Bring Gai and Yamato as well. Tell them the news of the invitation, before bringing them here." The Hokage only needed to wait one hour before they came. Which were:

Sarutobi, Asuma

Nara Shikaku- Nara Shikamaru

Hyuuga, Hiashi- Hyuuga Hinata

Akimichi, Chomaru- Akimichi, Choji

Yuuhi, Kurenai

Haruno, Haze- Haruno Sakura

Uchiha, Sasuke- three ANBU

Inuzuka Tsume- Inuzuka, Kiba

Yamanaka, Inoichi- Yamanaka, Ino

Maito, Gai

Yamato

The Hokage stared at the group he called for. "Why you all bring your heirs?"

"I wanted to show Hinata how it would be like to do this." Hiashi did want her to learn this, but there was other reasons. He wanted to see if there were any possible future husbands for Hinata. Hinata didn't know this though.

"I as well wanted to show Shikamaru that." He heard a mumble of "troublesome." he ignored Shikamaru though. He had pure intentions of learning about other people outside the village.

"That was my idea. And because Choji want to go as well. Which is unusual, so I didn't want to bring him down." Chomaru said as he ate some chips. He wasn't hiding any other reason though.

"Sakura will need to learn what it would be like for her. When she become heir to the clan, I expect her to do her best." Haze, also was seeing if any men that would be a fit for Sakura. He didn't know of her crush on Sasuke. He would have been proud and urged her to if he did know.

"I suppose your reasons are same, right Inuzuka and Yamanaka?" The Hokage didn't feel like hearing them say the same answer.(I also didn't feel like typing it). Their nod was the response he got. "You all know where you are going and what you have to do, right?" They nodded again. "Good." He looked around the room and noticed something. "You want to go Sasuke? You know you don't have to, your only eight.

"I want to go. I won't make any foolish mistakes, Hokage-sama." The Hokage nodded, but was worried on the inside. He couldn't make sure of the last Uchiha's survival.

"Ok! To let you know the risk. I will not be able to protect you with any ninja. If you are attacked and know you will not survive. You must….burn your comrades and yourself to death." The kids became a little worried, but their parents grabbed their hands. Their were trying to assure that nothing like that would happen. "You are only allowed three bodyguards. Gai, Kakashi, and Yamato seems good for that job. Good luck and head out now." They were already packed with six days worth of clothing. When they left the room the Hokage prayed for their safety. If they all were to be lost, the village would think of him as a bad Hokage. They were the leader and heirs to all the clans in the village. When they got out they decided to take a good stroll without straining themselves.

"Hey, Hinata and Sasuke-kun." The three trained group walked together, which made Ino a little mad. She slowed her walk and grabbed on Sasuke's shoulder. This annoyed him, but he didn't do anything.

"Hey Sasuke." She stared at Sakura with an evil smile. "Why don't you walk with me instead of these losers." He only gave her a glare, which made her let go of him. "I'll see you later Sasuke." She said as she walked ahead. She had a good time looking at some little cities they passed by. The trees helped the hidden leaf keep intruders out, so they didn't worry about ambushes.

"Did you guys know Amoco-sensei is from Iwagakure?" They looked at her with question faces. "Come on, don't tell me you didn't look at his headband. He was wearing it, when we first met him. We are headed to Otogakure. Think we will see him?" She was saying all this in a whisper, but it didn't escape Ino. This time, Ino brought her teammates with her.

"Who's this "Amoco-sensei" you are talking about." She had her face close to Sakura's. Shikamaru was too busy yawning and not caring. Choji just ate chips and watched. "You said something about meeting him, didn't you?" Her face went big. "Ah-Ha, you are going out with another guy, so why you still after Sasuke?" Shikamaru heard the meeting part of her sentence. He was now into the mystery Sakura, Hinata, and Sasuke was holding.

"A guy you met?" He thought for a moment. "The only guy that _we_ met was that weird blonde-headed kid." Ino grinned as she seen her partner figuring out things. "You said, she said "Amoco-sensei, right, Ino?" She nodded her head violently. "I noticed a couple of other things as well. Hinata, since when did you hang out with Sasuke and Sakura." Hinata was now into the conversation. Hinata being near Sasuke and Sakura slipped pass Ino's mind.

"Yeah, since when did you?" Ino was now into Hinata's face with an angry look. "If you are after Sasuke, then you better forget it Hinata." Hinata stared with shock.

"I am not after Sasuke. I-I-I just wanted to walk with them, that's all." She stuttered because she couldn't think a good excuse. Ino back up a little. She had to walk backwards because the group was still moving. "Please leave me alone. I am too busy thinking."

"Sure, Hinata. You I will trust." Shikamaru's "Hmm" stopped her from saying anything else.

"I noticed that Sakura and Hinata was claimed to be late home. They missed one whole day and was late the second day." He snapped. "I remember now! That kid, he offered to train them, remember?" Ino smacked her head with embarrassment.

"How can I forget!?" She chuckled because of her forgetfulness. It only happened four days ago. "Wait a minute! What was Sakura doing there!" She yelled almost loud enough to startle the adults.

"I was there because I wanted to get stronger, Ino-pig! You could have joined too, but you didn't. Blame yourself if you sulk." Kiba heard all of their conversation. He wasn't there when the event happened, so he was new to this news. Akamaru had a good time listening too."You want to go over there, Akamaru?" The dog barked. "Why not? It would be fun making them tell us their secrets." He barked again, but with a low growl this time. "I suppose your right. I must act a little mature, so I can look good." He looked over to the kid that was playing with bugs in his hand. "Hey did you hear what was going on back there?"

"Why should I interfere with their business." His response was creepy."How about we you send your bugs over there to spy on them?" Kiba have a large grin on his face now.

"I shall not send my bugs anywhere." Though he didn't mean to, it sounded threatening to Kiba. "I don't want them to mistakenly kill them." He decided to explain himself when he noticed Kiba's stare.

XXXXX

Border of Otogakure three day later

"We are finally here!" Naruto yelled. He didn't mind much, but wanted to get there faster. Looking to his left, he seen a group a little father away. "Who is that?" He pointed to the direction as he stopped his walk.

"I don't know." The Tsuchkage answered. "We are too far to see their faces from here. I also can't see his clothing too well." He squinted his eyes to see further.

"It is some other Kage I suppose. He is with three ANBU. I can't tell which Kage is it though." Thinking about what village is closest to their same direction. Konan looked using his byakugan for things like searches. "Must be the Raikage."

"Were all Kage's invited to this meeting?" Mona was tired because she barely got sleep. She decided to do the eight hour watch instead of Konan.

"I suppose." The was the amswer the Tsuchkage said before waving for them to continue. "I wonder how long we going to stay here." They walked to a building with a sigh saying "MEETING". Otogakure wasn't too bad looking, but it didn't matter to them. They just wanted to get over with it and get out. They noticed a lot of music academies. "I thought they had to do something with sound, but not love it this much." The building wasn't that far, but they stopped when they seen the Kazekage going in. The Kazekage was followed b a boy with a small gourd on his back, a girl, and some boy. Not too far behind was a large group.

XXXXX

Council Members

Hinata liked the way the village looked. She can her a light music tone being played as she walked. They were walking inside the building now. "This isn't really inside Otogakure. I wonder why." She followed her father as she looked at some music instruments that were hung on the wall. The room ended and they entered a bigger room. She didn't get to look at much because it didn't have much to look at. When they finally exited that room, they entered a room with five hundred chairs. She didn't know this, but I am telling you.

XXXXXKiba didn't really like the way the place looked, but didn't care much. It looked too much like an arena to him and they were in the center of it. He was a bit nervous of the building, but didn't show it. Akamaru on the other hand was shaking on Kiba's head. "Come on, Akamaru! Do you want our sister to think we are cowards? When we get older, we will be in places like this all the time." Akamaru slowed his shaking, but still had a bad feeling.

XXXXXSasuke was never able to feel too bored because a pink-haired girl wouldn't let him. "Sasuke, I have a bad feeling about this place." She looked around the place with worry. "It reminds me too much of the arena at Konoha." Sasuke did have that on his mind aswell, but he acted like he didn't care.

"Sakura, come on. We are probably able to best whatever that pops up." He sighed as she stared at him with shock in her eyes. "Yes I meant it, but tell anyone.""Sasuke, you changed a little since training."

"I know. Amoco-sensei is right. I am always arrogant sometimes. I did always think that since I am an Uchiha, that I am undefeatable." He hated to admit it to anyone _especially_ Sakura. "I can feel that way when I am the best of all I guess." He smirked when he said this. "I will beat Amoco-sensei and then fulfill my goal." Sakura still didn't know what his goal was, but didn't think it was to kill anyone.

XXXXXX

The Iwa group wasn't too far behind the Kumo group. Naruto kept his hand close to his katana. It was an ordinary katana, but he couldn't let people see any of his other weapons. When they got to the middle, he looked up at a man that gestured them to come sit. Naruto reluctantly sat after checking the chair thoroughly. Mona and Konan did the same thing. Naruto watched the Konoha group sat a couple chairs away. In order from left to right they sat: Iwa, Konoha, Kumo, and Suna. He heard some footsteps, so he looked to the door they all went through. He seen someone wearing a Kage uniform, but was blue at the top. It was the Mizukage and some ANBU with him. He sat to the left of Naruto's group.

"Good morning, guest. I hope you had an easy trip down here. All leaders of the villages or substitutes for them not being here step up." He watched as all the Kages sat up. Konoha's group no one stood up. He heard a commotion going on, so he waited. He saw a man stand up. He had a slash going down his left eye and wore a Jonin vest.

XXXXX

'_What a drag. Why did the guy didn't just let us all up.' _Shakaku Nara stood up with a bored look. "I am not going up unless Hiashi comes with me." He smirked when he seen Hiashi's face."He said only one member. You are the smartest of all of us here. That's why you must go." Hiashi did want to go up and his cause was just.

"You may both come if you wish. I do have one more chair available." He motion for all to go up the stairs to their right. The stairs were narrow and would allow only one man through."Thanks for making me come up, Shakaku." He said in a whisper. Shakaku only nodded while walking up the stairs. Shakaku knew he wanted to come badly, that's why he bargained with the man.

XXXXX

Naruto stared up at them as they walked into the room one by one. He was already feeling bored. Once the Tsuchkage went inside, he got up from his seat. "Hey! Do you mind if I train in the arena!?"

"If you want to, but don't hurt yourself or anyone else!" He turned around to meet the men, whom were already sat down. Naruto didn't hesitate. Jumping down and landing perfectly on his feet. He took out his Katana and started making sword forms. He made his practice seem so easy, yet everyone knew it was hard. The forms were long and made swift movements. Those who watched, didn't put their guards down. They watched for any hostile movement. Many thoughts were occurring up in the stands.

XXXXX

"He sort of reminds me of someone, but don't meet the requirements." Kakashi stared, focusing on his body.

"What do you mean, Kakashi?" Gai wasn't there, so he was completely clueless.

"I see what you mean, Kakashi-sempai, but he don't have the hair color." Yamato looked with amusement. "He actually entertains me.

"Don't put your guard down, Yamato. The last thing we need, is to be surprised." Kakashi still stared hard. He looked to his right. He heard the three that stood there watching the boy.

XXXXX

"That person is just showing off. I can beat him easily Temari, Garra." The boy wearing a black hood and purple marks on his face was getting steamed. "Maybe, I should show that kid some real talents. With my fist!""Kankuro, we are not here to play games, nor start trouble." Temari always had to get her big brother to calm down. She was getting sick of if, but it was her job. The red-haired boy just watched with perfect attention. She made sure her four pony tails were in order as she looked to her left.

"Kankuro, why don't you do something useful." He waved for him to leave. "You are disturbing me and embarrassing. If you really want to fight him, then go down." Temari had her mouth open wide, but didn't say anything. Garra is usually the one that tell Kankuro to settle down, but not this time. Kankuro just shrugged as he got up. He jumped down with a smile on his face.

XXXXX

Naruto, seeing the kid jumped activated his "eye". Know one could see the eye and none knew the name. They just called it "eye". Naruto didn't do this because he wanted to fight him. He was thinking the opposite. "What do you want?" He demanded. Kankuro heard his tiny voice and laughed.

"I see, your just a kid." He waved for Naruto to come on. "Don't worry I will go easy on you, just put you katana away. I don't use them and don't have one." His smirk was making Naruto angry for some reason.

'_I'm going to end this quick. Punch him a couple of times before knocking him out.'_

"**Kit, don't overdue it. I believe we have the same people you fought, is here."**

'_What people I fought?'_

"**The Konoha-nins. I believe two of the them are present" **Naruto nodded.

'_K, I won't use any justu that's too hard to do.' _Kankuro was getting impatient because Naruto didn't attack yet. He didn't attack either because Naruto still had the katana in hand. In five flat seconds, Naruto had threw his katana back and pinned him to the floor. Everyone in the stands were shocked by the speed. They didn't even see what happened. They only seen the result. Naruto was sitting on an aching a slightly bruised Kankaro

XXXXX

"Incredible! That kid in the mask really has fire of youth in him! I didn't even see how the kid was pinned." He yelled this out, which almost deafened Kakashi.

"He moved at such a speed. I would need my sharingan to keep up with him." He said this while poking in his ears to be able to hear. He never put down his mask to show his sharing an though.

"Kakashi-sempai, he moves as fast as you, I believe." Yamato was now into the mystery. "I never thought I would seen someone at that age, be that talented."

"Indeed, that kid is too fast to be normal." Asuma wasn't feeling into talking. He was too, busy looking at a red eyed chick two seats aways. When he felt a stare on him, he looked away and acted like he was interested in the fight. "I would like to see more from that kid. He is ANBU, judging from the mask." He lit a cigarette while he said this. "I wonder if he is a match for one of our ANBU." At this Kakashi and Yamato glared at him.

"Never underestimate an opponent, Asuma." This was Gai that said this while looking at the masked kid. "Because if he can beat Kakashi then he can probably beat me. No one bested Kakashi yet."

"Except Uchiha, Itachi." Kakashi said quickly. "That foe I don't even believe the Hokage can even beat." They all stared at him with mild shock. They too did know that this was fact.

XXXXX

Sasuke stared at the kid with a smirk on his face. He stood up, which made the group stare at him. He was about to jump down, but was stopped by Sakura."Sasuke-kun, don't go." She stared at the masked boy. She couldn't see his hair due to it being covered by a black scarf like substance. "He seems so powerful. He took that kid down without trying." She looked to the council members now. "You won't actually let Sasuke-kun go down there?" Kakashi was a little curious about Sasuke. He was wondering if he was as talented as he let on. He nodded. This shocked many people. They were thinking he would be overprotective of it. Sakura gasped as she heard clothing flowing through wind. When she looked back, Sasuke already landed on the arena floor. This got Hinata's attention for sure.

"What is Sasuke-kun, doing." She didn't like Sasuke, but respected and cared for all. Sakura didn't answer, which answered Hinata's question. "He's going to challenge that ANBU?" Again the answer was obvious.

"Well there goes the Uchiha clan. Ow!" Sakura and Hinata looked to see Shikamaru rubbing his head. "Ino, that's not fair. I am just pointing out that Sasuke stands no chance. He barely stood a chance to that kid we met.

"I don't care what you are trying to state. Go Sasuke-kun!" She was now yelling out to boy, surely doomed to lose.

"Ino, I believe that we should get Sasuke out of there." He was into the next fight coming. He saw the masked kid walk to the katana he dropped down as Sasuke drew his. "I have a bad feeling about this."

XXXXX

Sasuke still had his smirk on when he approached him. The masked kid now picked up his katana and stood in ready position. "You won't win against me!" Sasuke taunted.

"Why you say that?" He asked with a calm voice.

"Because I am an Uchiha and I've been trained by a good teacher. If I win, you take off your mask." He wanted to embarrass the person and see his reaction.

"_If_ you win I will take off my mask in front of all you wish. That won't happen though. As long as I fight people whom are stuck up, I will never lose." He charged at Sasuke, going for a straight stab.

XXXXX

In the meeting room

The man watched as all of them pick their seats and sat down. His seat was to the lowest in width and farthest from the other side. (Picture a Kings feast table. He sat on the far end. For those who didn't know.) When the man finally came inside the room, he decided to announce himself. "My name is Judah. I am the head and creator of Otogakure." This was not believed by the Tsuchkage and the Raikage, because they knew Orochimaru made it.

'_I guess Orochimaru made a leader he can hide behind. A false leader to keep the real leader hidden. That wasn't such a bad idea, Orochimaru.' _The Tsuchkage wanted to speed things up a little. "Why have you summoned all of us here? I really need to go back to my village soon."

"Ok, I'll get straight to the point." He cleared his throat before continuing. "I am requesting, we can all give in a military alliance, or league. So when two nations go to war, the league can protect other nations from going into war. Not only that, but a military where all combine theirs into one."

"You mean, split our forces up?" Shakaku was a little skeptical when he heard this. Judah nodded. "So if we do this, whom will be able to order it?"

"Anyone outside of war." He stated.

"Then that means their own forces will be against them. And whomever is out of war can simply choose who they want to favor?" Judah nodded again. Shakaku looked at him as though he were crazy. "No way will any of us do this."

"Well if you get what I mean, figure out a way to change it. So it can favor all those." Shakaku and Hiashi stared brainstorming. The Kazekage and the Mizukage were discussing something.

"Can we discuss other things as well, host?" Mizukage asked this question.

"Why would I deny such and opportunity?" He answered.

"Me and the Kazekage would like to discuss trading treaties with you." He nodded. The Mizukage started writing on a blank sheet of paper. It was colored orange, like an old document. "Here now all you have to do is sign." After reading it, Judah signed it with a smile on his face.

"I am glad that I didn't witness any loops that would hurt me in any way. You have my trust." The Mizukage nodded with a smile that couldn't be seen. "Have you both created any way of doing the alliance or league?" They shook their heads. The Raikage didn't say anything because he didn't want to negotiate a man of unimportance. He hated fake leaders more than anything else. "I have an idea, I believe you would like." They both turned to look at him. "I suppose the Hokage hates wars, so we can trust him on not starting it, right." They nodded without hesitation. "How about the military alliance be commanded by the Water country? They are your allies, no?"

"I guess we can trust on that. Konoha doesn't like wars, yet it seems to be attracted to it. I can assure you, that even with this power you have given us, we won't overdue it." Hiashi thought for a moment before continuing. "The Ninja League is what we shall call it. It will also help villages out with their economy and rebellions too. It will be beneficial to all villages." Judah smiled when he heard he agreed. He had been writing a contract when Hiashi stated what they seen as agreeable.

"Now, you all must sign." He passed it to Hiashi, whom signed it. Hiashi passed it on, they all signed except the Raikage and Tsuchkage. "Why do you both not sign this?" The Raikage stood up out of his chair.

"I will not sign because I don't like bargaining with people, whom protect cowards!" The Raikage yelled this out and startled the ones outside. The meanings of these words slipped right past Judah though. "Now if you all don't mind, I will be leaving." He left out the door leaving everyone confused.

"Why do you not sign, Tsuchkage-sama?"

"Because, I don't want my military in the hands of other. Beneficial or not." He too left out the room. Judah frowned, but didn't mind much.

"Konoha may leave." He said this to let Hiashi and Shakaku leave the room. They did, but felt something wrong. When they were out they spotted what happened.

XXXXX

Sasuke parried the stab easily and went for a head slice. It was stopped and with a quick and fluid motion, Sasuke's katana flew out of his hand. "You still lack the training I gave you." Sasuke stared with wide eyes.

"Amo-Ughhh!" He was cut off as Naruto kicked him in the stomach. He was sent flying into a wall. Kakashi and the rest tensed as they seen this. Naruto didn't let up as he ran to him and delivered many punches that Sasuke had to take. It was all being landed in the stomach and chest. His katana was on the floor again. Sasuke activated his sharingan to see better. He dodged the rest that was coming and used the wall for a jump to get some distance.

"Sorry Sasuke, but I won't let up until you give up." Naruto quietly said. He looked at Sasuke's eyes. "I thought I told you not to use that." He said this, barely audible to Sasuke. Sasuke deactivated it.

"I didn't know it was you. Otherwise I would not have acted stuck up." Kakashi was too busy thinking about getting Sasuke now. He didn't hear what they were saying. He looked up to see the group already coming out.

XXXXX

"We are done and here is a copy of the contract we made." Hiashi said. He looked down to see Sasuke down there and seen a kid with purple markings going up the stairs in bee lines. "What happened Kakashi?"

"Sasuke and that boy decided to challenge that kid. They lost though." He didn't take his eyes off the contract though. "It says we must do this in three years. Why so long of a wait?"

"Probably because they want the villages to stay strong as well." Shakaku said in a bored tone. He yawned. "Lets hurry and get this news to the Hokage." He started walking away. They waved down to Sasuke and the others. Sasuke jumped up without saying another word to Naruto. They left.

XXXXX

Naruto jumped to meet his Tsuchkage. "You didn't do anything we will regret, right?"

"Don't worry I was only showing off my taijutsu and katana skills." He watch the Raikage leave. He notice also that they went to a separate hall than they should have.

"This isn't the way, Tsuchkage-sama." Konan for a second thought, the Tsuchkage was losing sense of direction. When he seen his face, he knew the Tsuchkage stayed for a reason.

"Those other two did not leave. I believe they are having a secret meeting." Naruto made a shadow clone, knowing what he had to do. Konan activated his byakugan to help with the spying. He did this to see the position of the targets as Naruto's clone listened. He would warn Naruto if they were going to see his clone. Naruto's clone didn't miss much of the coversation, since they didn't start until the made sure everyone left.

XXXXX

Spying on secret meeting

Judah, Mizukage, and Kazekage was now standing up and kept their tones low. Naruto barely if he could hear them. "If you join us in attacking a certain village, we can rule it together." They were curious in this now. "There are many secrets to that I have and will be willing to give you it, if you accept." They nodded.

"I will accept." The both said.

"Good." He said with a chuckle. "The first secret, is I am Orochimaru, the leader of this village." They both were shock on how their spies worked hard but failed. They seen him pull back the latex mask he had on. Indeed, it was really him. "I want you to help me take over a village so we might be able to rule the Ninja World side by side.""That seems like a Fourth Ninja War coming up. We have not the military to even take Konoha. How can we fight other villages then?" The Mizukage already lost too many in the Third Ninja War. Orochimaru chuckled at this.

"I have sent most of Konoha's military to the Water Country. Remember, they signed the contract." He had his snake smirk on.

"Water Country will be able to reinforce them. Not only that, but you weakened our military as well." The Kazekage said this now.

"Why you both worry so much? I will take care of the Water Country's loyalty to Konoha. I also have an ace up my sleeve." He chuckled and they say his eyes go red with three commas in it.

"The sharingan?" Saying the Mizukage was astonished would be an understatement. "How did you achieve the sharingan?" The Kazekage was also thrilled to see this.

"That will be a secret I shall keep. It was hard work, just to tell you. His eyes altered and now his sharingan had ten small commas going around. It was not doubt the Mangekyou sharingan. The two who witnesses this never heard of this before though. "I also, reluctantly but rewardingly had to kill one of my faithful servants. Poor Kabuto, I learned he was a spy, so I killed him."

"I don't see how you have the sharingan." The Kazekage looked, unbelieving what he was seeing. "The Uchihas are dead, all of them."

"That's where you are wrong." He chuckled again. "I would never let my goals die down. With the help of Itachi, and two others that I shall not name, we saved the Uchiha clan from destruction." he heard and bump at the door and went for a quick kunai.

XXXXX

Konan looked carefully at the way they moved. They barely moved at all. He was able to read their lips, so knew some stuff they were talking about. He saw them look at the door quickly. "Naruto!" Naruto noticed all the information come into his head as the clone disappeared. Naruto looked really shocked. His look was worrying the Tsuchkage and Mona.

"What you hear?" The Tsuchkage was literally on his knees with impatience. It looked so much like he was proposing marriage to Naruto.

"T-th-th-th." The Tsuchkage shook Naruto to make him snap out of it. "They want to attack Konoha. Also th-." He was cut off he seen The Mizukage, Kazekage, and Orochimaru running to them at great speed. "Run!" Naruto said as he sped off. They trio behind them were catching up quickly. Mona tripped over a huge rock, she didn't see. As the closed in on her, Naruto told the Tsuchkage to run and Konan turned back around. He got into his stance.

"One hundred twenty-eight palms!" He screamed as he ran to his first target, the Kazekage.

Naruto felt it expand as he awakened his "eyes". He closed his eyes as the black marks ran across his face quickly. Not needing any hand signs. He yelled as he opened his eyes. "Fire Style: White-spit Fire!" His target was Orochimaru. Mona got up and went for the Mizukage. The Tsuchkage would be well over one hundred miles before this fight was over. They all knew as they fought, someone would die.

XXXXX

HAHAHAHAHAH! As I was writing the last part even I was getting exited. LOL, if this don't make you guys get into, I don't know what will!


	10. The Rescue

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

Review the chapter please. That's all I have to say. Here you go!

"People talking"

'_Peoples thoughts'_

"**Kyuubi Talking**_**"**_

'_**Kyuubi thinking'**_

'_Rax Talking'_

"_ZAMPO TALKING"_

XXXXX

Naruto vs. Orochimaru

The white fire came from thin air and onto Orochimaru's shoulder. The fire spread all over his body and he screamed in pain. Naruto stopped his technique because of the most disgusting thing he ever seen. Orochimaru barfed out another Orochimaru. Naruto stared, shock at the new findings.

"What the!?" Naruto glared as he seen the mans smile. His mask still protected his face, so Orochimaru didn't notice. "What are you? What did you do to yourself!?" The man laughed as he heard Naruto.

"I am a ninja that cannot lose. I have what I dreamed of." Naruto flashed a look to Konan and Mona's direction. He wanted to see their progress. He looked at the man again. "As long as I have these eyes, I am immortal!" He screamed this out as he charged at Naruto. Naruto done a couple hand signs. Before yelling out. "**Fire Style: Grand fire ball!**" The huge ball of fire was easily dodge. Orochimaru went around it and charged with his Kusanagi now at hand. Naruto quickly sent more fire that came from the thin air. Orochimaru did the same thing he did, but he had to do it three times. Naruto noted his sweat a feeling weird.

'_I think the darkness is expanding faster than usual!'_ He was temporarily slowed, due to the pain. He fell on his knees, but got back on his feet when Orochimaru came close up. He jumped over Orochimaru to get enough room. _'I don't have my Zampo with me, but my Sword of Fire would do!' _As his foot stuck to the ceiling of the building, he pulled out a hilt which was missing the rest of the sword. Orochimaru's face went from grin to frown as he saw it light up with fire. "Sorry, but I don't have the intention of letting our fight last too long." Orochimaru just stared still. Naruto just realized something different about his eyes. "Are you an Uchiha? Or you figured out an artificial way to gain the sharingan. Orochimaru smirked, but didn't answer. He bit his thumb and stared hand signs. Naruto rushed at him to stop him in time. He was….too late. The ceiling was no more because it exploded into many pieces. The snake made the building roofless. Orochimaru was now on the head of a purple snake. Naruto looked at his teammates to make sure they weren't in the way. They were still fighting their life.

"Manda, long time no see, eh?" The snake didn't reply.

"What do you want, Orochimaru?" He looked down at Naruto now. "You better not have be summoned to take on a squirt like him." He seemed angry at the one who summoned him.

"He's not as weak a squirt, you are making him out to be." He looked at Naruto. Naruto bit down on his fingers. Orochimaru was curious to what he was doing. In under five seconds, Naruto made fifty hand signs, bit nothing happened.

"**Seems like you still need practice. Kit, kill the Manda first, he will be a problem." **Naruto nodded as he ran up the snake's body. Manda wriggled to get Naruto off and sometimes whacked at him with his tail. This didn't work though. Naruto pulled the hilt of the blade apart, making two fire swords. Manda screeched a wriggled as he felt the sword slice up on him. Blood was spraying out as Naruto ran the sword through the snake while heading for Orochimaru. Orochimaru was too busy to move away from the strike. It got a clean slice into his neck. Manda wasn't dead unfortunately. He was in major pain and he was losing a lot of blood. He whacked Naruto with his tail by luck and went under the ground. Orochimaru's corpse was gone, this worried Naruto. Not putting down his guard, he looked for any escapes.

"Where have that Snake-teme, go off to." He felt a stab go through his back and someone yelling "Right here!" He kicked Orochimaru in the stomach, which got brought the sword out of him. It was no fatal wound, but he was losing an awful amount of blood. He coughed some blood out. He got up with wobbly legs. "Why do I feel so weakened now?"

"I had put a special something into that wound I gave you." He chuckled. Naruto felt like he couldn't move now. He felt a sharp pain in his legs as he was being pulled into the ground. "Now, stay still and I will make it quick." He walked slowly to Naruto as he was being pulled down more. His hands were dug into the ground and his sword laid on the ground. Naruto knew he wouldn't be able to hit Orochimaru with the fire, so he thought more. The darkness was close into his eyes now. He was still inside the fully damaged building and cracked concrete floors.

'_I have only three techniques that can possibly kill Orochimaru.' _He smirk as Orochimaru came closer. He took a deep breath and blew off the mask. Orochimaru looked right into it. _'My eyes of Hate shall get me out of this hole!' _Orochimaru stiffened as he grabbed his head.

'_What is this feeling and memories flooding my mind!? I must kill that kid!' _This stalled him long enough for Naruto to use a powerful head butt to the ground. His forehead started to bleed as a powerful shockwave went through the ground. He felt the grip on his feet loosen and broke his hands free of the dirt. Orochimaru swung his sword to chop off Naruto's neck. He stared at the sword that deflected it without Naruto's help. He looked at shadow hands that grabbed his feet and hands. He couldn't get them off by force, so he gave up the try. Naruto looked in his face with a smirk. "My name is Naruto Namikaze Uzamaki and the cause of your death!" Naruto's slitted eyes went to the shape of an "M". Orochimaru went nervous now and was visibly shaking.

"What are you planning to do, kid?" Naruto stared at him with a savage look.

"Its Naruto!" As he yelled this Manda burst out of the ground. He was charging after Naruto, but white fire consumed him. You could here his scream as he felt himself melt away. Naruto had lots of cuts and bruises on his face and a stream of blood came from his mouth. Orochimaru had only specks of dirt on his clothes and a bruises on his hands and feet. Naruto couldn't see this though because he wore pant (Of course). The arms holding Orochimaru's limbs went into his body, freeing him. He activated his Mankeyou sharingan and went invisible. Naruto could only feel the blows being landed on him. It was reminding of a fight that he had, not too long ago. He was coughing a lot of blood out due to Orochimaru mainly aiming for his stomach. Naruto was able to see the chakra aura around Orochimaru. He knew the position he was at, but not where the strike would land. He jumped a far distance when he had the chance. He heard a scream which made him look to his teammates. "No! You bastards!"

XXXXX

Konan vs. Kazekage

"One hundred twenty-eight palms." He went toward his target with good speed and stroke his chakra points. It turned out to be a log he was striking. He turned around to see The target behind him, fist drawn. Konan blocked it with his right hand and struck him in the stomach with his jyuken strike. The man jumped back before he started coughing and holding his abdominal area. Konan just stared at the man with his byakugan. _'Is this guy really Kage level? They must of just picked a leader that was better than the rest_ _of the losers_' Konan gasped as he couldn't believe what he said. _'Great, now I sound like one of those stuck up bloodline people. They always think they are better than someone. He's done coughing, I should get ready!' _He stared hard at the man.

"I didn't think you would be all that hard to take down. I didn't even really try. I was trying to knock you out. Trying to make it easier for you. I don't like kids very much." He said with an angry face. "Lets get this over with." He took a fan he carried off his back. "We can make this quick ad painless if you don't struggle. "Wind Scythe Jutsu!" He yelled as he swung the huge fan. Konan didn't have time to move from it. He was first cut in many places before being thrown back a couple of feet away.

'_Great, he is a long range user. This isn't good for me.' _He ran as fast as he could to the man before he could do it again, but he was blown back again. He kept going, but kept getting blown back. His clothing was ripped pretty well and he had minor cuts all over. The Kazekage jumped into the air as he seen white fire land right in front of him. Konan flashed a look at Naruto's direction. _'He's always there for me when I need him. I don't even have to say anything. I got to try to be there for him one day!' _He ran at the Kazekage and jumped to the same height. He struck the Kazekage in his spleen and liver before the Kazekage blew him back down. Konan had no type of far ranged jutsu, so he was out of luck. "Wait!" He yelled this aloud by mistake, making the Kazekage stop. "Mona, if you don't mind." He didn't need to say more as water sprayed on him and the ground he stood on. He looked at his clothes, which was now wet and torn. "Thank you, Mona." This was sarcasm and Mona knew it, so she didn't reply. He started his only ong range jutsu. "Water Style: Gentle fist barrage!" He started striking with his hands to guide the water. Three hit the Kazekage in non-vital areas before he knew what was happening.

"I see a type of long range jyuken strike?" He was now blowing more air than ever to keep it from hitting him. He had to move away from Naruto and Orochimaru, due to Orochimaru summoning Manda. "Why did he decide to summon something like that in a small place like this!?" When he moved he felt something jab his chest. Konan moved quickly behind him since he was distracted.

"Keep your eyes on your opponent next time!" He started striking his chakra points, closing them all up. The man fell to the floor, feeling no energy left in him. He forced himself back up and went into taijutsu. He was losing it, but tried anyways. It happened much longer than told. Konan had struck his lung and ribs. The man coughed up blood and fell to his knees. He was able to deliver the death blow, but stopped because of a scream. He was horrified as he seen it.

XXXXX

Mona vs. Mizukage

As Mona approached the Kage, he laughed. She stopped with an angry look. "Why are you laughing for?"

"Because, I never thought I would see you again." She just stared uninterested. "I am the one who had your mother and father killed." She had a face of anger, but cooled herself down.

"I know that already. I am trying not to worry about it." He chuckled as he heard her response.

"You don't care that they are dead?" She shook her head.

"Of course, I care, but I won't let it get to me. Are you the one that killed them?" He shook his head with a frown.

"I killed your mom." He frowned as he wasn't able to kill the person he always wanted to kill. Unfortunately, even I couldn't beat your father."

"Then who killed my father?"

"Why you want to know?" He asked, curiously.

"Because I want to know who's on my death list."

"His brother…killed him." She went wide-eyed.

"No way, he would never killed his own brother." She spat, unbelieving what she heard.

"I have no reason to lie." He stared at the her blade now. "Kisame, did in fact love his brother. He also believed anything I told him." He watched her blade shake in her hand. "I told him that his brother would become the best of the Seven Shinobi Swordsmen. I also said that he planned on killing him." Mona kept herself still in position, but couldn't keep her hand from shaking. She wanted to kill this man badly, but wanted to know all before doing it. "He killed his brother the following year, the year you turned six. I did this because I wanted to by Mizukage! Your father was in my way of that. He took what he knew to be my goal! Kisame did exactly what I wanted him to. He killed your father, the Third Mizukage. After this, he-" He was cut off as he heard someone scream "Mona." The rest of the words were blocked by the louder sound of water coming from thin air. It had struck Konan and the floor he stood on.

"Go on!" She demanded. He chuckled at her command.

"Never mind that! Come on!" She ran fast to the ninja with her sword in hand. He stared at the familiar sword with awe. This gave him little time to dodge its swing for his head. He pulled out his own blade. As she went for a quick down slice, he blocked it with his own. He felt the floor he stood on buckle as he collided with hers. He was sweating from nervousness when he felt his blade going down. _'What!? How can some little girl possess strength like that. Its inhuman!' _He stopped his engage as he jumped back. He almost completed hand signs to get water there, but Mona refused him by attacking again. He blocked swing after swing. His blade was ringing like a bell. This made it harder to control. Mona jumped back and then ran forward with her sword between he left arm. She was doing hand signs. As she came close, water came from nowhere a shot at the Mizukage. He was at a disadvantage since she didn't allow him to use the Water Flood jutsu.

"You are the most weakest worm I have ever fought!" She yelled as he was knocked into the air. She threw her sword high up into the sky and jumped after him. He swung a down slash at her, but she dodged it easily. She random punched his body with fast strike. All the punches had chakra into it. He coughed out blood as he was still being bombarded. He was feeling life slipping away from him. Knowing he won't survive to long from the hits, he random kicked Mona. He flew back and landed on his back. She landed on her feet. He tried getting back on his knees. "You going to tell me what he said before?" She asked him, so she can know what he was going to say before, Konan interrupted. He nodded, trying to keep his breathing under control. His lungs were tight and he could get little oxygen from the little breath intakes.

"He found out about my lie." She got herself ready for a head slice. "He tried to kill me by using a man named Zabuza." She now swung at his head, but her blade fell from her hand. She felt pain in her chest when she let go. Looking at her chest, she seen his sword. It was straight and pointed. Its sides weren't sharp, but the tip was. She dropped to her knees as she screamed as loud as she could. The pain made tears come out of her eyes as she looked at the sky. She dropped to the floor on her back, making the sword go deeper. The Mizukage smiled as he felt relieved of the fear of dying. This went away as he suddenly caught on fire. The white fire spread from his legs and up. He was dying a slow and painful death. He screamed as he felt it slowly melting his skin and burning his organs. The blood that had spilled out immediately dried out. His eyes went red with flood flow. Still in pain, he took Mona's sword in his hand and pierced his heart to be freed of this torture. Mona laid on the floor motionless and void of life.

XXXXX

Konan vs. Kazekage

He felt a small knife enter his thigh and he chakra being drained. The Kazekage had ran after doing this. The blade drained all chakra from his body and he felt weak. Dropping to his knees, Konan fought off the desire to faint. He crawled to Mona's body with tears falling as he went. The floor that was wet was now dry, due to her death. The jutsu was canceled. When he got to her body, he turned her on her stomach. Pulled the sword out and flipped her back over. His hands were covered in her dark blood. Even though she was terrified, her face looked peaceful as her spirit left her. Crying over her body, Konan's emotions raced. "Mona, you can't be dead! What about your dream!? You said you wouldn't die until it came true! Mona, don't die!!" His voice ached as he stressed it. He looked towards Naruto now. "Naruto!!" Naruto looked at him. He face was wet on the sides and his eyes were red a little. He had been crying, but his face still let on a look of anger and hate. "Kill that bastard!" He yelled. Naruto nodded and looked at an invisible Orochimaru.

XXXXX

Naruto vs. Orochimaru

"Orochimaru, I am going to hold you responsible for _everything_ that happens here." Orochimaru made a look of question. "You are now visible to all, since the darkness is within you." Orochimaru went shocked.

'_So that's what he did. He did that, not to just pin me, but to make me visible as well. Not bad for a kid' _Naruto held up his hand. Orochimaru felt weird as a shadow was stretching out of him. This was also happening to Naruto. Their shadows came together in and formed a big dark ball. It blocked the sun's light. Naruto smirked.

"This jutsu will be the last jutsu I use. The jutsu that would take the life…..of every person in this village." Orochimaru looked in horror. He would run after Naruto, but he felt as though he were not able to control his body. Naruto closed his eyes as the ball began to get smaller. "It would explode causing total corruption of everyone in its radius." He watched the ball get close to as small as a basket ball. "I don't want to do this, but I do want to take your life. I can save the world more than ten thousand lives by just killing three thousand. Orochimaru was too busy thinking of a way to get Naruto to stop.

"The people in this village, are not even military. Would you actually kill hundred of children and women who has nothing to do with this?"

"They are involved in your military and strategy to destroy the leaf. The make up the financing of your army, thereby making them helpers and cause of a war." Naruto stared at Orochimaru. "You can make all the excuses you want, but I can not stop the jutsu now." The ball now glowed bright dark. "Dark Lord Technique: Ball of Corruption!" He yelled. As it was about to explode Naruto stared at it with a smile. "At least all the hatred would be off me when I am dead." Orochimaru looked at the ball with horror still in his eyes. Naruto stared at Mona's body and Konan. "I am sorry. I always fail. I…. am…. so.. sorry. "He cried some more. He stared at the ball in shock as it faded away. Orochimaru smiled, but found he still couldn't move. Naruto heard footsteps behind him now. He seen four men wearing black cloaks with red clouds on it.

"So this is the nine-tails Jinchurriki, hmm?" A man with blonde hair and a weird eye piece over his left eye asked. He had a pony tail that took some of his hair as the rest dangled in front of his face.

"Yes, Deidra. This is Naruto-kun." Naruto stared at the man he have seen before.

"Itachi." He said quietly. "What are you doing here? And who are your….companions." He looked suspiciously at the four. On was in a wooden human-like object.

"No need to worry Naruto-kun. We are here to help you. The three you see with me is from left to right: Kisame, Deidra, and Sasori of the Red Sand." Itachi watched Naruto turn back around.

"He Uchihas are not dead, are they?" He asked without looking at him. He didn't trust Itachi's companions, but he didn't need to worry about Itachi lying. Itachi only lied when needed to.

"I see you figured out, due to Orochimaru." He walked to the side of Naruto. "Deidra, as I promised, you may begin when you want. Deidra smirk as he created a huge bird. He jumped on it and began flying over the village. Naruto saw explosions being caused and heard screams. "Naruto, look at me for a second." Naruto turned around to see face a Mankeyou sharingan. Instantly, he felt something being pulled from his body. It was a dark shadow, that looked exactly like Naruto. It tried running back into Naruto, but was hit with a sword. It disappeared into the sword. Naruto noticed the dark marks were gone from his body. "Yes, the Uchiha is still alive. I have been looking for you, Orochimaru." Orochimaru looked scared now.

"What do you want Itachi!? If you kill me, our deal is over and _all _Uchiha are going to die!" He was still scared and his face did show it.

"Orochimaru, our deal had been canceled when you attacked Naruto." Orochimaru went wide-eyed as he remembered the contract. "We let you take over one of the traitor Uchiha, but didn't give you permission to kill Naruto. You broke the agreement and the consequences shall be death. I shall destroy every dream you ever had." Naruto looked at the explosions still going on. "Nothing shall be remained." He said as he made the hand sign; Ram. Naruto made the same hand sign.

"**Even if it means the complete and utter destruction of Otogakure!**" Itachi and Naruto said in union. Black and white fire was now spreading over the village. The two stood there and burned anything in sight; men, women, and children. Naruto didn't want to do this, but if he didn't, Orochimaru or someone else might try it again. The complete village went into flame.

XXXXX

Five miles from Otogakure

"Sasuke, have you not noticed the sky is darker than it was before." Hinata said as she looked up. "The sky is clear, yet something blocks the sun."

"I have noticed, Hinata." This was Sakura who said this. Sasuke did find it curious, but didn't think much about it. "Sasuke, are you sure your ok? It seemed like, you were kicked pretty hard into that wall." He only shrugged. Shikamaru stared at the sky.

"This isn't a normal type of weather." He said as he looked at the dark sky. "I should definitely know too. I look at the sky every day." Ino walked up to her dad for comfort. Shikamaru walked to his dad to figure out anything new. As always, Chouji followed his best friend.

"Since, they are not close to us any more." Sasuke said. "I will tell you something, but you must talk low." They nodded. "Amoco-sensei was there. He was the one in the mask." The gasped with excitement.

"What did he talk to you about?" Hinata asked. "You were talking to him for while."

"He reminded me not to be stuck up, no matter who my opponent is. That's why he went hard on me." He looked at Sakura and then at Hinata. "You two can help me on that." The stared in shock. "I must change the way I think, or I might die, underestimating the enemy."

"Ok!" They both yelled. They stopped as the seen adults stop. Turning around Their face went to horrified. Wanting to figure out what they were seeing, Hinata, Sakura, and Sasuke turned around. They seen white and black substance flooding the barely visible village.

"What the hell is that!?" Kakashi, being a ANBU never think he would ever be surprised. He was wrong when he thought this.

"Is that stuff on Otogakure?" Shakaku asked.

"Seems like it." Said Asuma as he dropped his cigarette.

"Lets go investigate?" This was Kiba, whom suggested this.

"No, what ever done that can still be there." Kakashi said. "Instead, we should make a force march all the way to Konoha. We need to get there by tomorrow." Kakashi said as he aimed for Konoha. They all ran with him, but Gai was thinking different.

"Since I am the fastest of all of us, I will go check it out." Kakashi didn't have time to stop him because all he saw was dust. Kakashi sighed as he went back. "We got to make sure Gai gets back here! Move out!" They ran fast, but would not reach the village before Gai.

XXXXX

On border of Otokagure

"You, bastards! I never thought you guys would do such a thing!" Orochimaru yelled. Naruto now looked at him. Orochimaru looked at the Mizukage before flashing out of sight. He teleported. They looked at the Mizukage's burnt body be healed. Before they can burn it, it flashed as well."Damn, I should have killed him first!" Naruto yelled, feeling regretful. He watched Konan pick up Mona's corpse. "You head for Iwa, Konan!" Konan nodded slowly and headed back with a walk. Naruto and Itachi was full of sweat on their face.

"I am now out of chakra." Itachi said. They both fell to their knees, panting. "We should be moving. If someone sees us here, they will try to execute us." They forced themselves onto their feet and headed for an unknown destination. He looked at Itachi as they walked. "Thank you for the rescue." Itachi nodded as they walked off.

"I wish that I could have destroyed the village myself, hmm." Deidra said as he flew over the four. "I guess I can have fun later, hmm."

XXXXX

Kakashi's group

They looked at the flame with horrified faces. There was no trace of any survivors. Kiba walked next to the black flame with curiousness. "Stay away from the flame." Kakashi yelled. "Are you sure water does not put it out, Gai?" He nodded.

"I put more than two gallons of water on it, and it didn't go out." He stared at the fire. "Looks like this is the end of the new village. The end of Otogakure.

XXXXX

I felt bad for leaving you guys at a cliff hanger. I now remember that i always disliked running into cliff hangers when the story is getting good. Since I have done this, Please review. stood up all night writing this. It is only 4,670 word long, but i only wanted to give you the results of the fight. Till next time


	11. The New Deal

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

Thank you for reviewing, which was faster than I expected. Please review for this chapter like you guys had done the others. Joe had stated up something about Neji, Lee, and Tenten's age according to the time of search. I never said they graduated just to tell you. I was going to explain that to you on another chapter, but I will speed it up. I will explain why he called them "his team" on this chapter. Do I make the longest chapters in word? Two of my chapters have more than 8,000 words. LOL! Maybe I should keep my chapters 5,000-6000 words long. I type slow which makes me lose a lot of time while making this. I just notice, my fic has more drama than romance. Should I change that? I planned on making it romantic, but probably later in chapters. Enjoy!

"People talking"

'_Peoples thoughts'_

"**Kyuubi Talking**_**"**_

'_**Kyuubi thinking'**_

'_Rax Talking'_

"_ZAMPO TALKING"_

XXXXX

Place: unknown time: one year and three months from destruction time of Otogakure

"Naruto-kun, what do you plan on doing now?" Itachi said as they stared out the window. There was snow on the ground. "It is January. Are you not going to go back to Iwa?" Naruto just stared at the white, soft, snow. Itachi held his clothes in a bag.

"Yes, I am going to go." He paused. "I would be embarrassed by how I failed my friends. I am nine years old now. I don't want to go because the time is close to having to choose which village I would go to. I am going now, Itachi. Thank you for keeping me here." He took the bag away from Itachi. As he was about to walk away, he felt a hand on his arm.

"Don't tell Sasuke that the Uchiha clan still lives." Naruto didn't reply. "Don't!" Naruto nodded with a big grin on his face.

"Why don't you want Sasuke to know his Kin is not dead?" He had been wondering this for sometime now.

"I just don't." Itachi said as he walked away. Naruto shrugged and walked the opposite way.

'_I wonder what Konan and the Tsuchkage thought happened to me.' _He was pretty far from Iwa. He carried only his clothes and food only enough for three days. He had empty pockets since he hadn't brought any money with him. Itachi never gave him money, because he fed Naruto with his money. '_I shouldn't take any detours. I wish Itachi taught me some techniques while I was there. He did teach me how to think ahead of an opponent. I loved his example. I have to admit Deidra really is a great ninja, but Itachi's sharingan makes his techniques useless. I feel bad for Deidra, he really tries hard.' _He walked slowly as he heard the crunching of the snow. He stopped to look back. Itachi was out of sight. He started a jog to a village he stayed in for three days; Konoha.

XXXXX

Konoha- present time.

The Hokage watched his door open. He looked at the silver-haired Jonin. Kakashi had a piece of paper in his hand as he walked to the desk. He didn't read the uncovered letter, but he wanted to. He put the paper face down on the desk, trying to avoid his attention to it. The Hokage looked at the paper for ten seconds before picking it up. He read the contents on it:

_Dear: Third Hokage_

_I will like to announce that the destruction of Otogakure was not true. Many of the populace had died, but not all of them. We are now undergoing reconstruction of the village to its former, if not stronger state. We gave this message to assure you of our survival. The contract is still live as long as the contract document is not destroyed. Also it will remain active as long as Otogakure, Konohagakure, and Kirigakure remain a village. You have now have two years to perform the deal. Thamk you_

_From: Otokage_

The Hokage wondered about the letters condition. "Was there no envelope to cover the contents of the paper?" Kakashi shook his head. "Why would something this important be treated as though it wasn't" He thought for a moment. "Kakashi, I want you, Gai, and Yamato to go to Otogakure to confirm its survival.""Hokage-sama, with all due respect, I don't believe Otogakure survived." The Hokage stared at him. This showed that the Hokage wanted a reason why he thought this. "There was not one villager or ninja that ran out."

"It could be possible they ran out to the opposite side you guys were on."

"I don't think so." He said with his visible eye shut. He was trying not to antagonize the Hokage, even though that was hard to do. "Gai said he did a fifty mile radius around the village and found no panicking person." The Hokage nodded.

"Yes, but I want to find out for sure. I want to make sure Otogakure is still active. If they are not, I will still honor the contract."

"So what makes you want to send us?" He looked at the Hokage. His expression showed, he wasn't going to answer. "I see. You want to keep a close eye on the village?" The Hokage nodded.

"For a village to have no one to escape and still survive. It must either be a lie or that was just some town they have established." The Hokage waved for Kakashi to leave. In a exactly five minute, three people stood before him. "You three are to go to Otogakure's owned land. See if they have survived. I want to know if that area was their capital town and things like that." He saw Gai raise his hand with a giant smile on his face. "What is it, Gai?"

"May I bring my youthful team with me!?" The Hokage sweat-dropped as he heard this.

"Gai, they are not your team….yet." Gai frowned when he heard the Hokage's response. "They still have not graduated from the academy. Because you wouldn't stop annoying me, I have granted you a promise that they will be your team, when they graduate. I only let them go with you on your search so they can get use to you. I shouldn't have done that though, since you guys met up with Itachi. He could of killed you guys." _'I regret it though. Rock Lee have gotten too use to him. Also Itachi killed off the Uchiha clan earlier than he was suppose to._' The Hokage hated the order Danzo gave Itachi, but it was the best for the village. "Go on now." He looked at someone carrying a lot of papers, which went over the persons face. He sighed as the papers hit the desk and he started to work.

XXXXX

Iwa one day after the destruction of Otogakure

The Tsuchkage been here for the last two hours and he paced around his desk with worry. Many people could see him through the clear crystals and wondered why he acted so. The council members of Iwa stood a few feet from his desk, so he can pace without them being in the way. Everyone could tell It was bad news, but didn't want to show that they worried. "They should have been here by now!" He yelled. "Should I send a search after them?" One of the council members shook their heads.

"I don't think we should need to. If they have survived then they would be here soon. If they didn't, they will never come back." He stated with a frown. "I know how you attached to those three so quickly, but sending men to a risky place wouldn't be smart." He smiled now, which made the Tsuchkage wonder why. "I am sure that they have not died though. They are at least ANBU ranked." The Tsuchkage frowned at that. He never told them who they fought.

"The thing is….those were Kage they fought." They all had there mouths in wonder. "They aren't the most powerful of Kage, but what might have tipped the fight to them was Orochimaru was there. I should have stayed to help them." He looked to the crystal door that opened. It was John, just getting there.

"Sorry I am late Tsuchkage-sama." He paused to look around the room. "Where is Naruto-san, Mona, and Konan?"

"We suspect , they might be in Otogakure still, but we are not sure. It has been almost a five minutes from a full day when I left them." He said. John smiled.

"They must have had a big fight which wore them out. I doubt they would lose to anyone no matter who they are. They are kids, but they are strong and have good willpower." He turned around as he heard the council members gasp. "Konan!" His happiness went away quick as he seen the body he carried in his arms. No one was able to say anything for awhile. Konan fainted to the floor, which snapped them out of their shock. "Get a doctor!!" He yelled as he ran to Konan. "Kami, its Mona!" They all rush out the council room and to the nearest hospitals. Everyone waited in the waiting room for the results. Konan only had a minor wound in the leg and chakra exhaustion. Mona was pronounced dead as soon as she got there.

XXXXX

Two weeks

The Tsuchkage waited at the door of Konan's room. The nurse told him not to go in until she let him. Though he was a Kage and could have ordered himself in, he didn't want to risk anything. He had questions he wanted to ask Konan. He waited two more hours before the nurse came out the room.

"You may go in if you please, Tsuchkage-sama." She told as she bowed. He nodded and walked in the room as quietly as he could. He seen Konan laying his back on the bed. He tried to put up a smile. He wasn't wearing his face coverings, so the awake Konan could see his face. He sat on a chair near the bed. There was a lot of flowers and gifts near the bed.

"Hey Konan." Wanting to start off with a simple conversation.

"Naruto-sensei, stayed at Otogakure for reasons I don't know." He said while he sat up. His eyes showed he had a lot of pain when he moved his legs. "Damn, that pain medicine don't work." The Tsuchkage laughed when he heard that.

"You always seem to complain about the pain medicine not working in your second sentence." Knowing Konan wasn't in a cheerful mode, he decided to skip the simple talk. "So, Naruto is alive?" His hope growing inside him. He lost Mona, the last thing he wanted to hear was another person he liked ,dead.

"I don't know. He is not here yet?" The Tsuchkage shook his head. "How long have I been in this hospital?" Hoping he wasn't in for a long time.

" No, he's not here yet. I do expect him soon. You have been in here for two weeks and half a day." He said. Konan's mouth was wide open and he looked at the sky.

"Oh Kami." He said silently. Clearly wasn't liking the length of time in his stay. "I have been in this place too long." He said as he stressed himself to get off the bed. The Tsuchkage stopped him from doing this though. It took him four times to get Konan to give up. "We must search for Naruto-sensei though."

"I wish I could, but the council decides against it. All of them do. As long as over half disagree, I can't act the way I to." He sighed. "The doctor said you need to stay here for three more months." Konan's face went angry."What!? Why!?" He yelled. Many people heard his scream out in the halls.

"Because they said you need surgery on your legs. You have been stabbed in a dangerous area and plus you've been walking on it. Not only that, but you have been poisoned which they might need to take your legs for." He stated. Before Konan can argue, Tsuchkage had left the room. The door was opened again with the Tsuchkage's head popping out. "You also wouldn't be able to go on missions for awhile. I gave your friends a vote on it. They don't want you getting hurt anymore." He laughed as he shut the door. Konan sighed.

'_I love my friends and glad that they love me also, but sometimes they are just too overprotective. Oh crap, I didn't tell Tsuchkage-sama about the fire I seen. Black and white fire in a mix. Naruto-sensei has white fire, not black. Who was the guy he was with? I guess I will worry about that later.' _He laid back down with an impatient look. _'Three months, I have to lay here. That's going to be a lot of waiting.' _He stopped his thoughts as he went to sleep.

XXXXX

Iwa three months from the two weeks I showed above

He was happy and rushed the clothes on his body. The Tsuchkage went to Konan's house to get these clothing. As he was going out the room, he frowned when he seen the nurse.

"You are not going anywhere yet, Konan-san." He seen a lot of paper she carried. "The Tsuchkage wants me to run some last overall check. Everything ranging from your skin to your cells." This meant a thorough check on everything on and in his body. He sighed as she started pushing him inside the room. He was able to leave two days later. The first place he went to was the construction sites. All the clones that usually worked were gone. The result of this was the price went higher to make new buildings. He saw John there, so he decided to talk to him.

"Hey John!" He yelled as he went to him. John waved at the kid. "I forgot to ask you before. Why are you still working construction when you have a better job." John stared at him as though he were nuts.

"Kid, are you kidding." He looked at the workers he commanded. "Construction work is my dream, something I will never let go of. Not even if someone offered me two billion dollars." (I use U.S money because I don't know the comparison of one dollar to one ryu. If someone can tell me it, I will use it and be grateful.) Konan didn't understand why people would give up great things for a dream that couldn't measure to it. He never considered goals and thought of goals to be queer (means weird or different). He shrugged on this though.

"I see how much construction is your passion. A dream you will never let go of. I never thought about my dreams or goal." John looked at Konan and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Someday Konan, you just might find a dream that will keep you motivated, even if you know you can't win." He paused to think. "I think you already have a goal Konan." Konan looked at him with wonder. "Do you not see what you are passionate for." Konan shook his head. "You love to protect the people you know and love…..your precious people. Naruto, Mona, Tsuchkage, me, and the other people who lives in this village."

"Your right, John. I really do work hard for them. I always seem to have endless energy and wish for them to live even if I die." He had a smile on his face; a huge smile. "That's my dream; to protect those who is precious to me." His happy face went sad.

"What's wrong Konan?" As he seen the boy cry. He never seen Konan cry; ever.

"I have already failed to do what I wanted so much to do. Mona is dead!" Konan couldn't help, but start to cry more and his crying was audio as well. John came down and hugged Konan. This was another first time thing he needed to do to comfort Konan. "I shouldn't have left Naruto-sensei also."

"Don't cry, Konan. This is what it will be like for battle and missions that will spill blood. You risk losing your comrades, which is tragic. It is really tragic to lose a comrade in battle, but it is more tragic to leave them to die." Konan stopped crying when he heard this. "You didn't leave Mona to die, Konan. I know your secret feelings for her." Konan's eyes went wide and his heart raced. "I'm sure if you knew, she needed your help, you would have been ready to leap in the way of that sword. You didn't leave Naruto either. Though we can't tell if Naruto is alive or not, he ordered you to leave and you had to obey." He stood back up and rubbed Konan's head.

"Thanks John, I needed that." He wiped his eyes. "I am going to disobey the Tsuchkage's order and search for Naruto." John walked five feet away as Konan said this. His back was turned from Konan, so Konan couldn't see his reaction.

"I won't stop you, Konan. I will say you don't need to do anything though." Konan just stared at the now twenty-two year old man's back. "**I** will be the one that looks for him, no matter what." With that, he walked off with a surprised look of a kid looking at his back. He ran to catch up to the "John" he never seen before. "You never been out the village! I will come as well, to be your guide and your guard." He said with a smile. When they got to the gate, John stopped and started looking out.

"Konan, if I take you, we both will be in trouble when we come back." Konan shook his head. "Lets go look, for Naruto!" He said as they broke into sprint. They didn't bring nothing with them besides the clothes they wore and the spare change they had in it. The first place they would go see, is Otogakure. It would be a long time before they came back to Iwa. The Tsuchkage knew Konan would search for Naruto over his orders, but didn't think John would. When he heard that they had left the village, he laughed as he already knew they were stubborn. Too stubborn to leave a comrade, even if he is dead.

XXXXX

Place: Konoha time: present

Naruto stared at the village gates. Again, the guards were not there. He walked right in and went straight to the academy. He looked through the windows to see everyone inside. This time he seen two unfamiliar people added to the students. He sat outside to wait for them to have recess. This took two hours of waiting, but when they came out, he hid on a tree's branch. The leaves left his body covered except his eyes. This was the same tree he knocked Sasuke and Hinata into. He seen Sasuke running in a little circle this time. Clearly working on his agility. Hinata was smashing her palms into a wooden dummy. It shook with each strike she made. He felt the tree shaking slightly. When he looked down, he seen Sakura punching the very tree he stood on. Lots of academy students watched her do this feat. He sighed as he seen the crowd watching her do this.

'_I could have sworn I told her not to show the techniques I have taught.' _He got tired of being unnoticed now. Jumping down the tree, the kids gasped. None of them seemed to remember him except Ino, Sasuke, Hinata, Sakura, and Shikamaru. The rest just stared at the ninja whom wore no hitai-ite. Five people walked close to him, one of which just to insult and threaten him.

"Why are you back!?" Ino yelled, which the teachers would have, but Naruto did a sound proof jutsu. "Are you here to try beating up Sasuke-kun like last time?" She said with annoyance. Hinata bowed to Naruto, making everyone besides his students curious.

"I apologize for Ino's attitude. She just don't appreciate what you done to Sasuke." Naruto nodded with a smile on his face. Hinata smiled back.

"What are you doing here then, Amoco?" Shikamaru asked with boredom in his voice. He wanted to make sure Naruto wasn't up to no good against their village.

"I am not up to nothing against your village if you worry about that." He stated. "I am back to help you all, whom I saw before."

"Who will that include? You have clearly seen us all before." Shikamaru said.

"I am here to train you, the blonde-haired girl, Sasuke, Hinata, and Sakura. The rest I will not train."

"What if we refuse?" Asked Ino, wanting to hear his answer.

"You will not refuse, if you knew why." Naruto said. "I cannot tell you why because it is S- rank secrecy. I assure you, you already have a hint of what I am talking about." Shikamaru now into it wanted to make sure he was right on his guess.

"Does this have anything to do with the meeting one and three months ago?" Naruto nodded. "What does that matter? Otogakure was destroyed just awhile after we left it." Naruto nodded again."It has lots of things to it, you and your village does not know of. I will not tell you though. I will only tell you this; I am one of the three who leveled the village down to the last building standing." They all gasped. Anger was seething out from Sasuke and Sakura.

"Why would you do that!?" Sasuke yelled. "You are not far from the person I want to kill!"

"And that is the second person who helped me in the destruction." He said calmly. He was starting to feel regret in telling those who did not understand the reason for this. "If I tell you the end justifies the means, would you still be angry?

"No, we wouldn't be angry. Also, you seemed like a person who couldn't do that." She said. Hinata didn't want to say anything, due to how much respect he gives them.

"Tell us why would you decimate a village populace and destroys its buildings." Shikamaru said.

"To protect the village that always hated me." They just stared on and took in the information. "The destruction of that village was indeed _needed_ to save hundreds, probably even thousands of lives."

"Why worry about it then?" Shikamaru liked new information when he could get it. "Why need to train us if the village has been destroyed? How can you save thousands of lives by killing more than one thousand."

"I will go no further in this conversation." He looked at the sky and a tear ran down his face. He remembered the terrible screams he heard as the people tried to get awhile with no avail. He remembered the children his age, a little older, and younger than him, being killed by him. They noticed how this conversation was effecting him, so they just stood there. The students behind the ones in his conversation stared at him. "I…I….I killed so many people that day. I did it all for this village! A village that despises me so, yet I keep it safe secretly! Why do I do this!? Why torture myself to help a village like this!?" He yelled as he broke into tears and fell on his knees. Hinata stared with worry in her eyes. She looked at the rest of the people who stared at him with shock. Hinata pulled up enough confidence to walk between the whole crowd and hug the one who needed affection.

"Naruto-kun, its ok." She was starting to feel his emotions rubbing on her. When she imagined herself in his shoes, she started to water. She couldn't imagine how much torture he felt, but it still made her uncomfortable. He eyes were shiny looking due to the tears building up. She looked at those who stared down on him. "Are you not going to help your sensei up Sakura, Sasuke!?" They snapped out of their shock and helped her lifted him up. Naruto was not only crying about what he done, but what he couldn't do. He didn't save one of his comrades. He was now feeling the full effect of the emotions he shoved away for a long time.

"Don't touch me!" He yelled as he pushed all of them away. "I don't even believe what I said back there. I don't know if the end justifies the means, but I had no time to think about it during that time." Hinata wanted to hug him again, but when she tried, he pushed her away. She didn't stumble or fall because it was only to get her to take a step back. "I am so sorry all of you." He said as he wiped his eyes clean from the tears. "I need time alone." He said as he walked away.

"He must have been through a lot to cry like that." Hinata said. "We should try to treat him really nicely when he comes back." Ino shook her head.

"I am sorry, Hinata, but I will do no such thing. He has wiped out a village for unknown reasons." She shook her some more. "Until he tells us why would he do such a thing, I will not go ten feet close to him." Hinata just stared at her. Shikamaru walked up and put a hand on Ino's shoulder to get her attention.

"Think, Ino. Use that brain you have in your head." Everyone put their hands on their chin. They thought for awhile. She and the other just shrugged. Shikamaru sighed as he seen all of the stupidity around him. "What can cause thousands of lives to be lost?"

"I guess a war." Sakura and Ino at the same time. Hearing each other answer it caused them to glare at the other.

"That's right. He must have decimated the whole village to save us from a future war." he thought for a second more. "I don't get how would he know of something like that. I have not known anyone to be ANBU ranked at his age.""What does that got to do with knowing about a plot for war?" asked Choji. He was present the whole time, but didn't bother talking dude to his interest in chips.

"Its simple. The war was against Konoha which he said 'I did it all for this village'. That means he had to know what Otogakure was hiding. Only ANBU are sent on those type of spy missions." He took a moment to think. No one dared not to distract him. "Also I remember hearing something about him living in Iwa. He also mentioned that he went to the meeting. He must had overheard something or knew before that time."

"It must had been at that time." Sakura said. "I didn't see anyone besides us and the Raikage leave the meeting area." Sakura was the second smartest of them.

"So, Naruto-sensei helped our village by wiping out another?" Sasuke asked himself. This was very similar to what Itachi had done, but he didn't compare the two together. He seen Naruto's reason as just and Itachi's as unjust. Not knowing the true knowledge of the Uchiha.

XXXXX

On the roof of the Great Hotel

He sat there silently on the roof, watching people go by. It was dark out now, so they couldn't see him. He saw his surroundings changed into a dark room. He was no stranger to the place he was in now. He stood on a level of floor lower than the big chair. He could see a shadow sitting in the chair; it was the Dark Lord. He stared at Naruto with a look of anger. His face didn't give this away, but his eyes did. His eyes were regular eyes like humans. He stood up from the chair for the first time.

"Who gave you the right to take part of the power I gave you?" His voice seemed that of curiosity.

"Itachi, is the one who took the shadow out of me before it completely consumed my body and mind." Naruto had a bad feeling about this.

"You ready for me to implant it back into you?"

"No, I will not accept it!" The Dark Lord walked closer to Naruto, but Naruto still couldn't see him clearly.

"How do you plan on completing the deal? Are you going to break our deal?" He asked. His anger seemed to die down.

"I will never dishonor myself by going against my word. I will complete the deal, with _my _power. I don't want to use something that has a great risk." He stated.

"You think the Kyuubi's power has no risk?" He asked. "You cannot tell me that you can beat someone the wield my dark powers without something like it. You cannot beat a person with one of the four lords with mortal powers. Only Uchiha are able to do that and it is illegal."

"Why did you bring me here?"

"Because you want something and I know it. Just state what you want as long as it is not terminating any part of the contract."

"Ok, I would like not to have your dark powers for one. I only want two beneficial things for me when I complete the contract. I want Kyuubi to never die when I am-" Cut off by the Dark Lord.

"I cannot do that. You have to consider that with the Kyuubi." Naruto nodded.

"I only want one then….for you to give the person that lost their life in the last fight I had. I want you to revive Mona." The Dark Lord laughed.

"You want to do this the illegal way?"

"What do you mean?" Naruto didn't understand how it can be "illegal".

"It is the Death God you need to talk to….the Shinigami." (the Death God Shinigami?) Naruto just stared. "I can grant you it, but if we get caught, it can mean death on the day it is known. For you, that is. Mona would still be alive though, since the contract keeps her alive."

"What about the legal way?"You probably will have to sign a contract with the Shinigami. This will result in more hard work with same results, except it will take longer. She will not be revived until you carried out the promise.""That could take years. I choose the illegal one then." He laughed again.

"You are quite courageous, that's probably why I like you. You have guts and make most of your decisions off of it. I will allow these agreements. Mona would be brought back alive, the day you see her body. This was a good deal. A great New Deal. That will be the name." Naruto noticed himself slipping out of the Dark Lord's room. He was back where he was. He seen two people sitting near him.

"You are quite troublesome, Naruto."

"Konan?" Naruto asked with surprised in his voice. He looked at the other figure. "John?" He smiled as he seen them.

"Yes, we are here, Naruto" John said.

"Great, now I will have two people to go with me." Naruto said.

"To where? Konan asked.

"To Iwa of course!" He said as he jumped off the building. "I got some good news, but I won't tell you what it is." They looked at him as they sprinted back to their village. "I will show you when we get there!"

XXXXX

If you all don't review I will surprise you with something you will not like on the story. AND I DON'T DO IDLE THREATS LOL! I shiver when I think of what my threat would be if you didn't get over 7 reviews in 3 days for this chapter. Good luck.


	12. The Great Training Begins

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

Hm…seems like my threat didn't work. Oh well, I did do my threat though. A very long update Laughs maniacally here is the chapter. Sorry people, but my story will now be only 4000-6000 words. Sorry if you are disappointed. I changed my setting from Romance/ adventure to Drama/Romance, just to tell you. Please review and see you later.

This is chapter 12 NOT 13!

"People talking"

'_Peoples thoughts'_

"**Kyuubi Talking**_**"**_

'_**Kyuubi thinking'**_

'_Rax Talking'_

"_ZAMPO TALKING"_

XXXXX

The three were sprinting to Iwa, with Naruto in the lead. John and Konan had been looking for him for awhile with little rest, so they had a hard time keeping up. They weren't bothering to cover their tracks or worry and security. They weren't thinking anyone will attack three people in a hurry. They were wrong of course. Naruto looked behind to see the two who was slowing him down.

"What is up with you two? You used to be able to keep up with this speed." Konan had an annoyed look on his face. This was the third time Naruto had said that. John just tried to keep a smile and control his breathing. "You both need some more exercise."

"We have been searching for you for a year. We only slept four hours a day to keep up a good pace. We didn't want to get to a place too soon or too later than you." John stopped talking to regain his breath. "Plus, we didn't get to rest all this day." He looked at the night sky, the moon was full.

"Oh, sorry then." Naruto said as he chuckled. He could hear John's breathing getting more out of control every minute. Making a sudden stop in front of them caused them to stumble. "We will take a good rest here. You two are killing yourself. I wanted to get back to Konoha before six days." He said as he looked around for fire wood. John and Konan just sat down as they seen him come back with two logs.

"Then why we didn't just stay tonight, when he found you?" Konan asked.

"I told you, it's a secret I will show, not tell." He had a big grin on his face as he looked at Konan. Konan didn't like to her when people were going to give him a gift. It made him want it so bad, that it caused him to become more impatient. "Ok, so why don't you just teleport."

"Because I can't teleport no more." He looked at the moon, relief was in his expression. They could tell also because the wind blew in his hair. It made his blond colored hair move slowly.

"What? Why? Why can you not teleport?" Konan asked with shock.

"I can't tell you. Also, this must stay a secret from all but the people who needs to know." His face was flat and serious. "Know one must no of the surprise I keep either." They nodded. John face snapped into wonder.

"Where were you and what were you doing the past year and three months?" He never thought about asking at when they seen Naruto at first. He was hoping this was not a secret he needed to keep from them. Naruto done a few hand signs and blew fire out of his mouth. The fire caught on the wood and lit up like a big fire place. He now looked at John while he went to sit. He felt his but touch the ground, which was soft due to the grass.

"I did nothing besides train with a teenager named Uchiha, Itachi. He didn't teach me much. Only how to think ahead and spot the clues in a battle. That's why he is genius. Not just because of him possessing the sharingan, even though it gives him a good boost in power. Also the guy with the bombs is close to a level with Itachi. He can go ahead more than five moves of the opponent. That is really fast thinking. I only went one move and depended on the eyes I carry."

"What do your eyes really do, Naruto-sensei?" Konan asked. "You never told us what it does, we just went into theory due to how it works. It can trace moves is what me and Mona came up with. Also when you use it our nerves seem to get screwed.

"It does not exactly trace the movements. It is more mathematical then anything else." They stared with question planted on their face. Naruto sighed as he activated Hate. "These eyes powered off of hate. That's exactly why I cannot hate anyone. It eats my hate and gives me something in return. The most powerful thing it gives me is White-Spit Fire. You guys seen that in action, so I don't need to tell you what it does. I will however tell you where it comes from.""Where then?" Konan asked with impatient. "You got to just say it, don't say 'I will tell you'."

"Konan, I believe if you didn't interrupt, we would probably know by now." Naruto nodded in agreement.

"These eyes get the white flame from a big ball of fire. Kyuubi said it is from the stars farther away from the sun." He said as he looked up. "In fact, when I use the technique it damages my eyes from looking at the light is has. It is very bright, to tell you. My eyes be healed by the Kyuubi though, so don't worry." He said because he seen the looks of worry on their face. "The fire can stay inflamed for two days even if someone tried to drown it with water. My eyes is a stronger version of the sharingan, but a weaker version of the new sharingan. I forgot its name." He paused as he started to think. "Now for the mathematical part of it. It can instantly give me the angle of an object I look at. That's one reason why my clones are good at construction work." John smiled.

"I knew there was something fishy about being able to know about construction and stuff at your age." He pat Naruto on the back. "Go on."

"It can see into various dimensions, or world. This allows me to stop a justu from being cast if I recognize the jutsu's name, where it came from, and what it does. And I can send a summoned object or animal back to where it came. That requires hand signs though." He remembered the time when he did fifty hand signs in five seconds. "It requires the person to do sixty hand signs in five seconds." They stared with mouths wide open.

"That's impossible to do! Sixty in five seconds? Someone can kick my ass if that can be done!" Naruto stared at Konan with a smirk.

"Do you actually mean that." Konan nodded quickly. "It's a deal then." Konan shook his head.

"I'm not doing a deal with you!" He yelled as he pointed at Naruto. "You will make sure to make it possible. "I am not stupid." Naruto's smirk got bigger. He laid down and closed his eyes. He went to sleep quickly and they followed his lead.

XXXXX

In Hyuuga Mansion

"Father, may I train with my friends after academy?" Hyuuga Hiashi looked at his daughter with surprised. He knew about her training hard, but thought she would have given up by now.

"Dear Hinata, why would I tell you no to something like that." She looked at him from the side of the table she was on. "Are you not going to eat Hinata? You have not touched your plate." She nodded and picked her chop sticks up.

"Thank you father" She said before beginning to eat. "I have been training real hard and-" She was not surprised to be cut off, but was surprised to hear what he said.

"Hinata, you have been training a lot. Even though I have not seen what you improved on, I can tell you are improving by how hard you are working." He felt weird when he said this, "What makes you want to train so hard, Hinata?" She coughed from yet another surprise caused her to swallow too soon.

"I want to work hard, so I can lead the clan how I should lead it." He didn't show it, but he was shocked to hear this. "I want to prove to everyone that I can change into a great person."

"Good, Hinata. Work hard and become a strong heir, so I can leave all the responsibility to you without worries." He said as he stood up. He looked at his two daughters that was still eating. "Good night you both." They nodded and he walked off.

"Hinata, you are trying to make good relations with dad?" Hanabi asked. Hinata nodded as she looked at her sister, whom was across the table from her. "You must have learned that dad was thinking about making me the heir to the clan. If I am better than you by the time your sixteen." Hinata opened her eyes wide.

"He wouldn't do that, would he?" She said, not wanting to believe it. She couldn't help but think that he actually would do that.

"Yes, so you didn't know?" Hanabi looked as though she regretted bringing it up. "You will be the one that get the curse seal on you, and I won't."

"Why would he do that? I am born the heir, will he actually take away what belongs to me?" She said, feeling like she wanted to cry. She didn't though because she wanted to change and crying all the time was not helping her change. Hanabi only said the words that were cruel because she thought she was trying to suck up. She felt guilty for doing this for some reason.

"Hinata, if you work as hard as you are, you might get be better than me." Hinata looked at her with a weak smile. "I love you sister, I haven't told you that for a long time." Hinata stared as Hanabi put on a smile and started to walk off. She stopped before she fully left the dining room. "Please sister, when you become the leader of the clan, try hard to make the curse seal illegal." Hinata nodded. Hanabi didn't see this, but she knew what Hinata's answer would be anyways. Hinata walked into her room with a smile on her face.

'_I am finally getting stronger relationships with my father and sister. I will never let them down, never.' _She changed into her night clothes as she thought this. When she fell asleep, she had a huge smile on her face.

XXXXX

Nara Mansion

"Hey dad, I am going to stay to train after academy." Shikaku and Yoshino looked up at him with surprise.

"When I asked you to do that earlier today, you said it was too troublesome." Shikaku said. He was really confused by his sons current behavior. First Shikamaru comes in and don't want to talk, second he keeps in his thinking position, and third he wants to train now. "Why the sudden change in my Shika?

"It is troublesome, but I realized that its really important. I have learned a couple things during recess, so I am going to think some more on it." He said with a bored look. Yoshino just stared in surprise.

"At least he is finally training." She said, trying to put a positive in the mystery. "It is very unusual of you Shikamru, but I like how you want to become strong." She looked at him with a serious face now. "You come in before ten and not a second after!" Shikamaru was startled by her yell.

"Yes, mom." He said and walked off the table. "I am hitting the bed early, good night." He waved off as he left the kitchen. Yoshino and Shikaku just stared at each other and shrugged. They didn't know whether to be suspicious or happy by his eagerness to train.

XXXXX

Yamanaka Mansion

"Why didn't Koharu and Homura go with us to the meeting?" asked Ino. "Are they not a part of the council?" This had taken Iniochi by surprise.

"Why you wait so long to ask that. I mean you waited one year and three months." He said while looking at her.

"I never really thought of it at that time." She replied. Inoichi sighed as he hear it.

"One whole year and three months." He chuckled. "No one knows why they didn't come. Kakashi couldn't find them, which is weird. They are not permitted to leave the village so it confuses me so." He continued eating.

"Father, I am going to stay after the academy to train. I will be in at ten." He sighed.

"I told you, your not going on those extreme diets." He said in a close yell.

"I am not father, I want to train with Shikamru tomorrow." He stared with suspicion, but shrugged. "Thanks!" She yelled as she skipped to her room. He sweat-dropped when he seen her happiness.

XXXX

Two days later, In Iwa

He sat in his chair and looked up through the crystals. _'Maybe not sending a search for John and Konan was a mistake. They have been gone for a year and couple months already.' _He stopped his thoughts as he heard his door open. The first person he seen was a blonde-haired boy. He jumped up from his chair to greet all of them. He gave them all a hug, Naruto's being the longest. "I am glad you two are back. I was starting to regret me letting you out of the village. John I didn't realize you to have gone, until I called for you and nobody can find you. I am also glad to see you alive, Naruto." Naruto smiled. "I noticed your hair is going downwards more. You have been combing?"

"Yeah!" Naruto yelled while he rubbed his head. "I know you are happy to see all of us, but you will be more happy to see someone else as well." He looked through the glass to see anyone else.

"Who?" The Tsuchkage felt like Naruto was playing tricks on him. Naruto ran to the Great Memorial. "Why are we here?" He asked.

"These rocks preserve the dead bodies, right?" John nodded, seeing as he knew what was happening. "Which one is Mona in?" John, Tsuchkage, and Konan pointed to the one. There were only ten out of ground graves. The stone emitted a special aura that kept the body from decay for a long time. It also kept things that would like to get to a dead body, out of it. They watched as Naruto open the blue stone door. Their hopes rising, Konan was squeezing the life out of his own hands. He was literally killing his own hands, the blood was not getting to it. When Naruto walked out, he had a big smile on his face. Then, Mona walked out five feet from behind him in a white silk gown. That was all she had on, and it was close to see through, but not enough. She was looking at her body to make sure this was real.

"Is this real?" She asked not wanting to bring her hopes up. They nodded. She couldn't believe it still.

"Mona, you are alive and have missed more than a year and three months of time." She smiled weakly and felt her body some more. Tears were coming from her eyes and flowed down her face that was returning to its regular color. They all came to give her a hug, because she couldn't walk a step further.

"I am alive!" She broke out into a cry of happiness. When they stopped hugging her, she ran around in circles with Naruto and the other on her tail. She ran to her favorite dumpling shop and ate and drank orange juice. They followed her seemingly endless happiness and stamina. She went around the whole village hugging and kissing people she knew and didn't know. This had gave quite a stir on the village. They knew she was dead and followed her to wherever she went. She ran into the arena, Naruto fought Tsunade in. They filled the arena's fighting area as she jumped on one of the audience chairs. She turned to the now still crowed with a smile on her face.

"Mona, what makes you so happy?" The Tsuchkage asked.

"Why would anyone not be happy to be back alive and see the people they missed?" Everyone chuckled and felt good when she said this. "I am glad to be back, even though I don't know how I am back."

"I believe Naruto brought you back!" Yelled the Tsuchkage. This shocked Mona, but she still had a smile. Naruto went wide-eyed and nervous; he forgot to tell the Tsuchkage not to tell anyone!. Mona looked at Naruto, whom was now in front of the crowd, because they backed up to give him shine. Naruto thought quick for an excuse out of it.

"It wasn't me whom brought you back from the dead." He chuckled nervously. Mona frowned because he wasn't claiming what he had done.

"Naruto, you didn't bring me back?" She asked. "Then how did I come back?" Her eyes seemed fixed on him, which said "I want the truth."

"Believe me people, it wasn't _really _me. No mortal can bring anyone back from the dead, so what makes me different." He scrubbed his head and sighed. "I want to tell you all, I really do, but I can't." The people just stared at him. Konan, decided to help Naruto out by changing the subject.

"Tsuchkage-sama, are we not going to talk about the things we have found out at Otogakure?" This made people start to wonder what he was talking about.

"Don't talk too loud. Come with me." Mona, seeing the four guys walking off, jumped off. When they got back to his tower, he decided to talk. He talked in normal tone since the crystal was soundproof. "I have spoken about this with the council already." He frowned.

"Wait, me, Mona, and Konan are part of the council too aren't we?" Naruto said in anger. "They have not yet gotten our votes."

"Actually they have counted you two, but not Mona." He said with a frown still on his face.

"So?" Konan said, waiting for him to continue.

"They ruled that we do nothing about it." Naruto looked angry while Konan and Mona looked worried. "I know you three want to help Konoha, but if we join it can become a Fourth Ninja War! They and I do not want that." He paused when he seen Naruto's mouth about to open, but he cut him off. "Even with Mona's vote on your side to help Konoha, the rest voted against it." Naruto looked extremely angry and thought of a way to stop it, but can think of nothing.

"Hpm." He said as he was walking to the door. "Since we are not going to help them by sending men, nor warning them, I am going to train most of them." He walked out the tower and to his house. He looked to his right to see a complex. "It is almost completed." The sign he looked at read "Namikaze Estates". He turned around to open the door, but he heard footsteps behind him. "Konan, Mona, hey. We have to go somewhere today and quickly." They nodded. Mona just realizing what she was wearing, ran to her house for some clothes. She picked out a blue shirt and blue shorts that went an inch above her knees. Naruto picked out an all black ninja outfit. Konan wore a white shirt with brown shorts. Looking at the snow, he sighed.

"Naruto, we are going to be cold getting to Konoha." Konan said as he walked to Mona and Naruto, which were at the gates. "You sure we don't need any heavy things?"

"No, we are going to be sprinting, you won't have time to feel cold. I also don't remember seeing much snow in Konoha before. I am carrying the sleeping bags and coats, so don't worry about preparation." Naruto stated.

"I am carrying the foods for the trip." She frowned when she seen Konan carrying nothing. "Are you not going to carry anything." Hey eyes went wide-open as she remembered something of hers missing. "Where is my Water Blade?"

"Right here, Mona." Konan said as he showed her sword. "I'll hold it since you are already holding stuff." She nodded, not feeling like complaining about Konan not carrying heavy things as well. They all started a good run towards Konoha.

XXXXX

Otogakure, Kakashi's group

"Hmmm, seems like the village is undergoing construction." Kakashi said as he looked at the many people walking.

"Should we go back and tell Hokage-sama that, Kakashi-sempai?" Yamato said as he looked at the workers repairing an academy building.

"We should ask the leader who attacked his village." Gai said. "Maybe we can find the person and honor Otogakure by capturing them if they are still alive and free." Kakashi shook his head.

"We were only sent here to investigate the status of Otogakure, not investigate who dot this." Kakashi turned back around to face Konoha. "Lets go back and inform the Hokage." With a frown Gai turned around and started his jog towards Konoha, with Kakashi and Yamato right behind him. One person watched as they walked away.

"They can't even see through a genjutsu." Orochimaru laughed. "Thanks to this new sharingan I can turn invisible, bring people back from the dead, and make strong genjutsu." Usually people only get two gifts from the sharing an, but Orochmaru uses forbidden jutsu. He used it so much that when he got the Mankeyou sharingan, it created a faster way to bring people from the dead. As long as he can see the body. This was a jutsu that would harm many and shock the whole leaf village.

XXXXX

Otogakure, Orochimaru and Mizukage

"Looks like they are gone." He said as he looked at the man. "I am not going to drop the genjutsu though." Orochimaru now looked into a handheld mirror to worship and praise his eyes. They were in a genjutsu made building which looked plain inside. They were able to see out of it, but none can see in it.

"What if Kakashi used his sharingan eye on the genjutsu. Will it not be seen through?" The Mizukage had been worried that Kakashi would use it on the genjutsu, but that faded when he seen them leaving.

"No! It won't be able to see through the genjutsu unless he was blood to the Uchiha and had the Mankeyou sharingan." He stopped looking at the mirror he had in his hand.

"Lets figure out what should we do. We never talked about what time we would attack Konoha." Orochimaru chuckled.

"Is it not obvious? What time do all the gennin of every village have to become chuunin?"

"The Chuunin exams?" He paused to think. "Don't you think that would be too risky. The ANBU and Jonin of their village would be on alert." Mizukage didn't want to lose too many men just in case of Konoha surviving. "Remember Orochimaru, if Konoha survives it can cause a war we can't win."

"The villagers would be the ones that is our target. You will attack the academy group, I will attack with Kazekage." He chuckled while he jumped up and down happily. Mizukage's eyes twitched when he seen the fearsome Orochimaru jumping in joy due to having the sharingan and more. He stopped jumping when he seen the Mizukage looking at him. "I will give you the signal to attack. This will make all their forces defend the front while you attack their back. You must also attack quick, because they will try to evacuate them out."

"What are you going to do, kill the ANBU?" The Mizukage wanted to know if he would even be in the attack. To his surprise, Orochimaru shook his head.

"I am going to kill their Hokage to show my power. They will all fear me and know that I am too strong. I will have people in flee-on-sight orders." He looked at the Mizukage. "You must take your leave and go to your village. They know you are still here since I sent them a message." The Mizukage nodded and bowed before walking off.

XXXXX

In Konoha Training ground

"He is not even here!" Ino yelled as she was ready to strangle Sakura. "You woke me up at six in the morning for this!?"

"Calm down, Ino." She scanned the area. "Naruto-sensei is not usually to be late. He must be coming a little later." She said trying to bring Ino's rage down. Sasuke and Shikamaru looked around to see anyone coming. Sasuke was using his sharingan though, but Ino didn't notice and Shikamru didn't care.

"I don't see any chakra coming this way. He just might be late." He sighed. "I will have to coach you guys in this training, I guess. Well, until he comes, that is." Shikamaru just shrugged and Ino nodded. "The thing Naruto-sensei really finds strict is stamina and taijutsu, so I guess we probably should enhance those." They all waited for his order. "We should probably start off with a jog." Ino smiled as she knew Sakura wasn't all fit in track. "Three hundred laps around Konoha." Shikamaru and Ino's mouth literally touch the ground."What you say!?" Ino yelled with her mouth still dangling. Sakura smiled as she seen her reaction. Shikamaru couldn't help but think it was impossible. Sasuke ignored Ino's yell and continued.

"If you stop at least a jog before ending your laps, you will have fifty more laps added." Ino couldn't believe what she was hearing and Shikamaru just thought he wasn't fit to do that. "Don't worry, me, Sakura, and Hinata did it on our first try. I am sure you both can do it as well. Lets get moving to the outer border of the village. Ino and Shikamaru, whom were knew to this type of training didn't stop due to fear of another fifty laps. Ino's rivalry toward Sakura actually made her tie with a person who was used to this type of training. They actually got done before eight pm. Sasuke came in first, followed by Hinata, then Sakura in tie with Ino, and the last was Shikamaru. When they got back to the training ground, they all collapsed and took thirty minutes to cool down.

"Ok, next is taijutsu." Sasuke stated as he got on his feet. Before he could tell anyone who they had to spar with, he sensed someone's chakra. When he turned around, he seen the three he was hoping to see. Everyone who was sitting stood up on their tired legs.

"I see you been practicing. It is a good thing you all have been." He looked at Ino and Shikamaru. "I am a little surprised you two trained without be being here. I was thinking you both would be a little hard to control." He said with a smirk on his face. "I suppose you all are ready for the _real_ training. A spar like no other." Naruto ran at Sasuke with close to inhuman speeds. He jumped out of the way just in time. Naruto's punch hit the ground, but only a little crack formed. Shikamaru deciding to do something used his shadow possession jutsu. Naruto got caught in it with a frown on his face. "Well, that was unexpected." He seen Sasuke smirk as he came in for a jab to Naruto's face. After landing the jab, Shikamaru let his shadow unattached before Sasuke did a chest punch. Naruto flew fifty meters back before crashing into the ground. _'That shadow thing is going to be annoying. If I still had Dark Lord's Gift, I wouldn't need to worry about it. Now I got to figure out a counter for something like that. I got to do as Itachi said.' _Naruto stood up to see Shikamaru and Sasuke charging him. He smirked as they fell into his plan and made the shadow jutsu ineffective.

XXXXX

Mona, getting bored of watching decided to surprise attack Sakura, Ino, and Hinata. Konan just watched the two groups have troubles fighting their sensei. He watched as Sakura and Hinata got close to hitting Mona, but she dodged it. Naruto's group would stay in Konoha to train this group for two years.


	13. The Power of The Uzumaki!

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

Sorry for long update. Took me awhile to do research on the clans. I am a bit shocked to find only one review for that last chapt. Not too shock, since it was kind of boring to me also. And what the heck is the thing doing?? It changed parts of the chapter "The New Deal" ill fix it! Can someone tell me if it is Deidara or Deidra. Many people say Deidra, but some say Deidara. enjoy!

"People talking"

'_Peoples thoughts'_

"**Kyuubi Talking**_**"**_

'_**Kyuubi thinking'**_

'_Rax Talking'_

"_ZAMPO TALKING"_

XXXX

In Iwagakure

"Tsuchkage-sama, why you call a meeting this late for. I was having fun." John whined. The Tsuchkage only stared at John.

"Sorry all, but this is an important meeting. I will get down to the point as soon as everyone state they are present." The Tsuchkage said as he looked at the unorganized council.

"I, Tom of the Crow Clan, is present." Tom said as he stood up. Once he was done he sat. He wore dark black robes, which he slept in. It was twelve and all was going to bed, until ANBU came to message them.

"I, Kithara of the Lightening Clan, is present." She wore aqua colored robes. Her face was lit quite well and her eyes were black. Her hair was oddly color of light blue.

"I, Jacob of the Stone Clan, is present." He wore grey robes with a drawing of stones on the shoulder side. His eyes were black and his hair was grey. He wasn't old, but this fooled many.

"Ok, now I know we are all present." The Tsuchkage sat in his chair, while John stood to his side. _'We lost seven of our council. We lost a lot of clans due to the war with the Whirlpool Country.' _He looked at the empty chairs. '_Naruto, Mona, and Konan's chairs are empty. I must stop letting them leave the village of their free will. It might cause problems.' _John looked at the Tsuchkage, hardly. He was trying to read the Tsuchkage's thought.

"Why have we been called?" Tom asked; he wanted to get to bed. "I hope it is important."

"Believe me Tom, this is indeed important!" His yell wasn't from anger, but to get him to stop his rush. "This is about something we have done years ago. Something we thought we took care of, but didn't." Kithara's eyes went wide. "It is something we might pay dearly for too."

"Just tell us, so we can get this over with!" Jacob yelled. "I hate when people beat around the bush."

"I am beating around the bush to test you all. To make sure none of you are rushing. If you rush you might say something you will regret." He eyed them to make sure they wasn't rushing. "This is about the Uzumaki clan!" They gasped when he said this. "We didn't wipe them out!"

"What do you mean!? How we not wipe them out!?" Tom was completely shocked. "If we didn't destroy their clan, we lost many ninjas for nothing." The Tsuchkage shook his head.

"That is not what I am worried about." He looked at their faces; they were clueless. "The survivors are in Kumokagure." Their faces still didn't change.

"So, what so bad about that?" Kithara asked.

"Have you guys not been informed?" They just stared. "I have told James to tell you all something. You must have never gotten it. In Kumokagure, it is rumored that the Raikage wants to start war with us."

"Why would they want to start a war with us? We have not done anything wrong to them." Jacob was still a bit rushing.

"Think about something we have done a little over a year ago." He watched them dig into their own thoughts. Tom snapped his fingers, causing attention to go on him.

"Aaaaaha, The failed assassination on Orochimaru!" The Tsuchkage nodded with a smirk on his face. "I don't see why they really want to start trouble. That failed mission was accidental." The Tsuchkage nodded. "I don't see why you brought up the Uzumaki clan either."

"You are the greatest of all the clans due to your sharp minds. You tell me why I brought it up." Tom closed his eyes to think some more. The Tsuchkage now was feeling good. Iwakagure was starting to slack off since everything was going good for them. He wanted to get them back to their former strength, and stop relying to much on Naruto and his team.

"I think I know now!" His eyes flashed open and was pitched black. His whole eye was now black. This took everyone in the room by surprise. Having not seen this for years caused them to forget the power of the Crow Clan. Tom smirked as he dug into it all. "They will use the an Uzumaki, whom is the leader's bitterness of our village. Have him attack our village to its weak point. Note that the Uzumaki clan is one of the strongest clans in Whirlpool." They nodded. "They would either have to mate continuously or many have escaped to harm us. Once we are weak, the Raikage would attack us with the Uzumaki. The Raikage is one of the traitorous sort, so he might attack the Uzumaki clan after he is done with them." His eyes went regular as he stopped his thoughts. "That is not good."

"Indeed not, especially since Kumo never lost the amount we did. They are already stronger than us." Jacob's head was down. "But all that just because of a mistake?" The Tsuchkage shrugged.

"People will do many things just for stupid reasons." Kithara looked at the Tsuchkage. Anger was in her eyes.

"What do you mean 'do many things for stupid reasons.'?" They looked at her, not really caring. "You can hardly talk about that! You are the one who ordered the clan to be exterminated for no reason!"

"Kithara, your mom and dad forbidden me to tell you of the massacre. You were too young to know. Also they didn't want you to gain hatred between you and your friend. Do you want to know why we have done that?"

"Hpm!" She made it loud so they could hear it. The Tsuchkage just stared at her.

"Ill take that as a yes." He said while glaring at her. "Of all the clan heads we had, you are the one who can hold grudges for a long time and the most stubborn. Your friend, Uzumaki Kushina was the only Uzumaki to let live. For two reason: I owed your father greatly and Namikaze Minato wanted to marry her. We tried to wipe out the rest due to a forbidden justu they were trying to create."

"So you took that on _all_ of the clan members? That's no excuse!" Kithara stood up with a death look at the Tsuchkage. The Tsuchkage read her expression like a book.

"Why are you so bloodthirsty. I done what I done for the safety of the village! Don't question my reasons!" He stood up as well. The other two members of the council stood up and faced Kithara.

"Kithara get your mind together! The person you are hoping to die is the Tsuchkage!" Jacob was a little shocked at the way she was acting, but wouldn't hesitate if she done something. "Don't try anything funny, you will die." He said this silently as he made a hand seal.

"Shut up rock boy! You forget lighting beats earth?" Kithara yelled with a smirk on her face. He knew this, but would die fighting a foolish battle just for the Tsuchkage. "To me, there is no reason to exterminate an entire populace! People who can do that is my enemy!"

"Calm down Kithara, its not like you can beat all three of us!" Tom yelled as his eyes went black."Shit, like I care about killing you two!" She jumped back far from the three and touched the diamond walls. The door to the room melted shut due to her running intense lightening into it.

'_Is she nuts!?' _Tom was sure that the low odds of her killing anyone in the room was going to calm her. "Kithara, think of what you are doing!" He yelled trying one last desperate request.

"I did! Its called killing a murderer." With this she starting doing hand signs. Before she was finished, she fainted. Everyone look at John with question in their eyes.

"I learned a genjustu technique from someone awhile back. It took me awhile to control the radius of it, but I got it now." The Tsuchkage smirked.

"Never thought you even knew one technique." Tom said as he walked to her body. "Ill take her to the authorities." He said as he lifted her up.

"No, she just have a hard time letting things go. I didn't know her bitterness would make her do something like this. Take her home, but don't leave her alone." She was lucky to have a Tsuchkage that was nice. Tom passed her to Jacob. He walked out the door and headed to ANBU before taking her home. He left her with one ANBU guy to watch her.

"What did I miss?" Jacob said as he sat down.

"Nothing much." Tom said as he looked at him. "We are trying to find a way to kill the leader of the Uzumaki clan. Hopefully he is the only one in his clan that wishes revenge."

"Well, I say don't use ANBU." One of the Tsuchkage's eye brows went up as he heard Jacob. "I suppose you both want to know why?" They nodded. "All of our ANBU strength is in earth style ninjutsu. This style has been banded from Kumo.

"Why they do that?" Tom never got this information before.

"I was sent there to protect it from rebels a little more than five years ago. While in a battle I was told not to use earth because it was band. I don't know why they did it. I tell you one thing though; its not easy learning fire style. It was worth it though. Ten million dollar isn't easy to spend in one night." He smirked.

"I see. They probably did it as a plan to keep use from doing what we planned. They thought well." Tom gave credit to those who earned it.

"Because they planned before we had to." Jacob was completely opposite to Tom. He didn't credit anyone for doing anything. "I wonder what else they thought ahead on."

"We need to order our ninjas to practice in more than earth. That was one of the reasons we are the second weakest village." Tsuchkage looked at them hard. "Kumo eliminated any assassination from ANBU. I suppose you three knows what that means?"

"Are you kidding me?" Tom said with a smirk. "We are too inexperienced. I never been In a battle." The Tsuchkage laughed as he stood up.

"We have been slacking off for too long. We made our village a big target to expand on." He walked to the door. He done a few hand signs and the door was fixed. "I don't want my village to be looked on as one to be bullied. Get yourself and the best clan member in your clan, ready. We have a lot of things to do." He said as he walked out. When they heard the door shut they exhaled.

"He was serious?" Tom nodded as he watched Jacob jumping up and down with joy. "We, Iwa is back in action, baby!"

"I will go with you guys also. I know a lot about infiltration." John said as he walked out. For two week the six people planned to go, trained hard. All they did was buff up their weaknesses. They needed to learn more than just earth ninjutsu so Kumo won't know who did it. Sure they can blame Iwa, but it wouldn't be proven. The two weeks went by fast and their nerves wouldn't leave them alone. The feeling of the mission being ninety-nine percent failure would damage anyone's morale. Once the two months went by fast they gathered near the gates of the village. The gate was made of stone, but that was always expected."Now, lets double check this, shall we." It wasn't a question, but they nodded anyways. "You sure you want to go Crow Zen, Stone Greg?" The two nodded without hesitation. The Tsuchkage admired their courage, but felt guilty letting them go. They were young, but strong. They barely touched eighteen. "Lets go then." They started their walk to Kumo. Once they were out of their border, they continued with caution. They didn't need someone to figure out what they were doing or stall them. They did chat from time to time, matter of fact, they are talking now.

"So, do you guys know who the leader of this clan is?" Zen asked.

"Yes, his name is Uzumaki Fiasco. Here is his picture." Tom passed Zen the picture. Zen eyed it up and down, taking in all the details. "The picture could be wrong, but lets hope its not."

"Man, you guys know his full identity, that's no fun." Greg said as he made a frown.

"You will have fun if more men comes in our way." Zen said. Greg nodded with a huge grin on his face.

"Lets hope no one ever comes when we get there." The Tsuchkage said. "Also, don't do anything rash, or stupid. The two most important things we will forbid: You must not give your identity away and don't attack any Kumo-nins. This will make it hard if we are found out."

"Two of us should take on the leader while the rest hold off the reinforcements. That way, we can avoid any death on our side." Tom always wanted to take care of the negatives before doing anything. He couldn't help it, it was passed through his clan. "Me and Tsuchkage-sama will be the ones to assassinate Fiasco."

"You just want to take on the powerful one!" Jacob yelled. Tom just shook his head at his accusation.

"Believe me, I don't want to fight him. It is just that me and Tsuchkage-sama are the more powerful than you guys." Greg noticed something that he asked before. They never answered, so he will annoy them until he got his answer.

"Where is that cute girl, Kithara?" He liked flirting with her secretly. He hid his true feelings by showing fake feelings in front of others.

"We weren't thinking she was ready to come." Tom answered.

"What do you mean? She is more powerful than Jacob, and you think she is not ready." Tom looked back to eye Greg. Looking for a way to understand him.

"Why do you care so much about Kithara?" Tom asked.

"I don't….its that….she will miss the fun, yeah." Tom just looked away as he figured him out. Knowing that Tom knew, Jacob didn't talk much more. They walked three more hours to see rain falling from the sky.

"Its raining, yet it looks clear." Tom said as he looked at the sky.

"Its because I took us south. We will cross the rain country to get to Kumo. If they have any security, it would be strong in the west." Tsuchkage explained. "We need to hurry though, staying long in this country freaks me out." Everyone now was moving at a faster pace. The mud caused some delays. Tom and Zen were having troubles keeping their feet out of soft mud. When they step on it, it sinks them quickly.

"I wouldn't be surprised if we never reached Kumo. How can these damn Rain citizens take this harsh environment?" Everyone just shrugged as they heard Zen. "Well I say we just earth style our way through." The Tsuchkage shook his head.

"Using a jutsu in this village will cause a panic. Their battle and training are strictly scheduled. Anyone can sense a jutsu from miles away if none is happening near by." Tsuchkage stalled to pull his feet from a soft ditch. "Besides, Rain has a lot of security, I wouldn't want to disturb them." They took one whole day to reach the end of the border. They made sure to stay near the line of the border. They forced marched through the night, not getting any sleep. They didn't want to lay down in the mud, and wake to find themselves buried. When they finally left the border they took a good mornings sleep.

"Ok, we past the easy part." Zen looked North of Kumo. He saw one town ahead of him. They seemed busy in the town, so no one might notice them pass by. "This is going to be quite bothersome. We delayed yourself just by going south before going north." He sighed as he seen them walking to the busy town. They were right; people were too busy to notice them enter their town. They stopped because they saw Greg walking up to a store. When he came back, he had a smile on his face.

"I asked them what city this was." He said as they waited for his next sentence. "It is called, Baron. Weir name for a town, eh?"

"No doubt." Tsuchkage said. "Why would someone name their town such a thing?"

"That's because this town was the rebel's hideout." Jacob answered. "This town was the birth place of the biggest rebellion in history. Kumo lost a lot of soldier due to the war. The Third Raikage cursed this town by naming it Baron. It was a secret mission the Raikage was performing himself. To kill the town, by making people fear it. It is still in progress, and it is actually working. Their economy in the town is to its weakest point." They stared at him with curiosity. "This town will fail to flourish and break apart, or rebel again. By the looks of it, they don't plan on letting this town go." He said as he watched many men and women working on it. "This town is where most of the pride and stubbornness of Kumo is."

"So, your saying they might rebel again?" Tsuchkage smirked as he found it useful.

"Yeah, but they wont be able to do any _real_ damage, due to the volunteer army. The volunteer army crushed the rebel before. Why you really want to know?" Jacob asked as he seen the Tsuchkage smirk.

"The rebels seem talented and fight solely off morale. That can be real useful if anything goes to war." Tsuchkage looked at a sign on a building. "I wonder if the governor of this town is a rebel."

"His dad was the leader of the rebels. I am not sure if he had the same ideas." Jacob said as he looked too.

"I don't think bringing that up to him is a good idea." Tom put his hand on his chin to think. "If we bring that up and his loyalty is to Kumo, we can start trouble." The Tsuchkage nodded in understanding.

"They will start a war anyways, so why shouldn't we take the risk?" Greg didn't like when people were too cautious, but he did understand why they were.

"If we start a war with Kumo, it might bring other nations into it too. The last thing we need is a two verses one war." Zen protected Tom's idea, but thought the risk was worth taking.

"I will go ask him. If he says yes, then we will have an ally for war. A strong ally at least. Go wait at that park over there." The Tsuchkage pointed to the seats in the park. "I am going to discuss an alliance with their governor." They done what they were told, even though they didn't like it. When they were thinking of allying with Baron, they were thinking someone else would discuss it. It was risky allowing him to go by himself. They would be in big trouble if they answered negative. The Tsuchkage walked into the wooden building. There was no security outside, so he didn't need to answer to anyone. Once he was inside, he saw twenty men standing up with swords drawn.

"No one can see the governor today, come back later." One guard said with a bow. He had silver armor, which was a little unordinary. The armor had red clothing on his chest part. On his armor lay three golden stars and a medal. The Tsuchkage nodded, but didn't leave. "Are you going to leave by choice or force? We giving you the option." he said with his sword at ready.

"Don't worry, I am not here to cause troubles, but to discuss something." The guard didn't release his ready stance, but didn't attack. This told the Tsuchkage he has to say a little more. "It will definitely be worth your leader's time. I can not wait though, so don't ask me to." The guard released his stance and nodded to one of the soldiers. The soldier ran to the door and cracked it open.

"Sorry about this, but we are tight in his safety. My name is Hem, pronounced like "him"." He stopped to see the soldier walk up to him.

"He wants to know who you are first." The soldier said. "You may not enter until we have it.

"I am the Tsuchkage." That was all he needed to say. He heard someone from the room yell "Come in!" This took the Tsuchkage by surprise, but he walked to the door.

"Hello I am Governor Jake! Just call me Governor or Jake." The blonde-haired man ran up to him, and held out his hand. The Tsuchkage shook it before he led him to a seat. After he sat down, the Governor sat on the edge of his desk. He was young and seemed energetic. His clothes were in good shape compare to the towns people. "What you wanted to discuss?"

"Trading agreements." The Tsuchkage didn't _really_ lie, but that wasn't what he really came for. Jake's enthusiasm died quickly as he heard this. The Tsuchkage noticed this as he seen Jake go to his seat.

"That's what you came to talk about?" He asked in a disbelieving voice. "Yeah, I accept I guess. This town needs some extra cash." He took out a sheet of paper and started to write. The Tsuchkage just watched the man write. Once he was done, the Tsuchkage read it and signed it. As he as about to give the paper back to Jake, he looked at his face. "Tell me, why would you risk yourself just for trade agreements?"

"I wanted to see you personally." He answered simply, but Jake just raised an eyebrow.

"You can't tell me that. No one outside of this village knows that this town exist. It has been taken off the map." Tsuchkage just looked at the man accusing him of lying. "You had to stumble here accidentally. Also, I don't see _any_ Kage leaving their village for this reason."

'_This kid is pretty sharp.' _Tsuchkage thought to himself. _'Maybe I should just tell him the real reason I am here.' _He waited a couple more seconds before talking. "I have stumble into your town for reasons I will not tell. I have came into your building to ask you for alliance. I had doubts you would want to though.

"Are you kidding me!?" His enthusiasm picked up quick and the Tsuchkage sweat-dropped. "Of course I will be your ally!" His voice became low now. "If you help me take over Kumo."

"I cannot promise you I will start war against Kumo. I can help you if Kumo does it to me. First of all, what will you change if I let you take Kumo?" Tsuchkage wanted to make sure he wouldn't make it monarchy or anything bad.

"The social class of the entire village. To make sure no cruel Raikage can ever be elected. The people of the high class has the say so. They can make someone of lesser class's word be worth less than trash. The have an agreement. The higher class will only be elected even if someone in lower class it better. And each high class member is always cruel and unfair!" He took out a paper and started to write. "I am sick of seeing the low class people suffer due to this unfair law. I will exterminate that law and anyone who protects it! That is all I am trying to do." He said as he passed the paper over to Tsuchkage.

"I can trust these words you say? Will you not change anything else." Jake nodded. "If you don't change anything from good to bad, we will stay allies." He signed the treaty. "It was nice negotiating with you." He said as he walked to the door. Jake looked at Tsuchkage with a smile. _'That kid is alright.' _He nodded to himself as he left the building. When he got out, he saw his group playing with kids in the park. He shook his head in embarrassment and didn't wanted to get them. Once they seen him, they ran over to him and started to continue their journey. While they walked, he told them of the good news.

XXXXX

In Kumo, near the Uzumaki's mansion.

It was dark out and everyone was nervous. This mission, would be the most dangerous mission they ever do. The odds were highly against them. They had to make less noise as possible and be quick. They went into the mansion with fast speed. All of them stopped near the door that enters the mansion except Tom and Tsuchkage. They ran straight until they seen a room that was huge. When they stepped inside, many lights shined into their eyes. They light damaged their view and was only able to see a black figure sitting on a seat. A calm voice now started to speak.

"Hey, Tsuchkage……Tom." The dark figure stood up and walked down five stairs. The room was because it was a training room. "I sensed you coming when he stepped into this mansion. What do you want?"

"Are you Uzumaki Fiasco?" Tsuchkage yelled as he tried to block the light with his hands.

"Yes." He answered simply.

"Then prepare to die then! Tom!" He yelled as he charged at Fiasco. Tom, getting why Tsuchkage called his name, started hand signs.

"Dark Arts: Damnation of light!" The lights that was once shining became dim. After he saw the change in lights, he too charged Fiasco. Fiasco wasn't an easy pickle to deal with. He dodged all their attacks without any _real_ effort. Fiasco was now being offensive as he dodge Tsuchkage's punch, he kicked Tom in the face. Tom did a back flip to keep himself from flying far. Once he was on his feet, he did more hand signs. "Dark Arts: Bad luck tradition!" Fiasco jumped into the air to dodge waterier that would come. Once he landed, he sank into the wooden floor as if it was mud. The Tsuchkage used this time to kick him in his ribs. Fiasco didn't even flinch from the pain. As he was sent cashing into a wall, Tsuchkage done hand signs.

"Fire Style: fire bomb jutsu!" The jutsu's name was the same, but the hand sign was different. As the first fire he spit out got one feet away from him, it exploded in his face. He crashed right into Tom. Fiasco, seeing a Kage mess up like that, started to laugh uncontrollably. The Tsuchkage blushed while Tom sweat-dropped. They looked at the Uzumaki leader, whom was on his knees crying. This got Tsuchkage a little angry.

"Oh Kami, please help me!" He yelled as he laughed and coughed. "What an idiot! Were you trying to make me die of laughter!?" He rolled on the floor now, holding his stomach. He stopped his laugh to dodge an axe kick aimed for his face. He dodged it by rolling fast while using his hand to hop on his feet. He looked at Tom, the one whom did that attack.

"With all due respect, this isn't the time to laugh!" Tom now knew his weakness, but it wouldn't be right to use _that_ weakness to beat Fiasco. "Ninja Art: shadowy clones!" Two Shadows appeared near him. They were dark and the eyes were the only thing you can make out. One took the figure of Tom and the other took Tsuchkage's figure.

"Hey, that's not fair! I have to fight two Tsuchkage's and two Tom's. I can only make one of me without risking anything!" Fiasco yelled as he seen the now, four enemies. This whining made the two sweat-drop.

"Deal with it! It is my original technique. I made it an want to test it." _'Thanks to Naruto, I made it.'_ "Anyways, your strong." He said as the two shadows ran towards Fiasco.

"I suppose your right, but then I will see six of you, then eight, then sixteen." They looked at him with confusion.

"I cant make that many!" Tom yelled as he seen his two shadows engage him. _'The longer those shadows stay active, the more chakra me and Tsuchkage lose. I need to see if he has a weak point quickly!' _He watched as the two shadows were being torn apart in taijutsu. He was starting to get the feeling, Fiasco had no weak point, but then!

XXXXX

Out of Mansion

"What the hell is taking them so damn long!?" Greg yelled as he paced back and forth.

"They probably still looking for Fiasco." John answered. "Now please shut up, so we don't blow their cover." He demanded while looking around.

"Too late on that part." Zen said as he pointed to a girl and guy coming to them. "They already saw us. Prepare yourself." The two he saw wore ninja clothes on. Zen jumped out of the way to dodge a kunai. He looked hard at the kunai as it sunk into the ground. "Tag!" That was all he needed to yell for the two to know. They jumped as far as they could from it, but didn't get far before it blew. Take took the half the damage of explosion. They struggled to get on their feet. "What a sneak attack. That wasn't a normal tag. It seemed controlled by her chakra."

"Wow, I was expecting a little more. You three can barely get on your feet now." The girl giggled when she seen Zen's face. "Your kinda cute." She said as she looked at his face.

"Uh, thanks, I guess." Zen answered with a light blush on his face. Greg now was, steamed marched over to Zen.

"Don't talk to the enemy goofball!" He yelled as he knocked Zen in the back of the head. Yeah, he was a little envious at the compliment.

"Sorry, its just my clans nature. To be as respectful as possible, even if it to the enemy." He said as he rubbed his head. Zen looked carefully at the man. "James? What the hell!" The man he looked at, smirked.

"Yep, its me. The two that went in there is going to die by Fiasco's hand." He smiled now, seeing them all hurt. "And you three will die by my hand!" He yelled as he charged.

"You shouldn't be so damn overconfident!" Greg yelled as he did hand signs. "Earth style: mud swamp." Using a weaker version of Swam of the Underworld. The man easy stumbled into it. "That was quick. You were always a weak man, James."

"Hilda, help me!" He yelled as he was starting to sink into the mud.

"Ok!" She yelled as she done a couple hand signs. "Fire style: Grand fireball!" The ball of fire was huge, but didn't head to the three men. It hit the visible part of James body. You can hear a scream as it consumed him. "Sorry James, but you are too traitorous to stay on our side. Now for you three.""Oh, crap." Zen pouted.

"What?" Greg asked, not seeing why.

"We have to fight a girl." He simply said. "I don't like fighting girls."

"Why!?" The black-haired girl yelled.

"Because, its very unmanly." He sighed. "I guess I have no choice though." He started a couple hand signs. "Dark art: Shadow balls!" She dodged them quickly while putting a big gap between her and the attack. She knew the attack had a radius. Even if it didn't really get her, it will still do unknown damage.

"So, you use dark arts? You use rock and fire, and the other guy is unknown. Luck isn't on you three's side." She now started her first couple hand signs. "Fire style: phoenix flower jutsu." As the three started to dodge the balls of fire, she picked who she would attack. She appeared right behind Greg and kicked him in the ribs. He quickly turned into rocks. Once the rocks landed on the ground, they began to assemble.

"I advise you against using your clans abilities right now." He said as he looked around him. Five men stood in front of them. "This isn't good, what is up with the Uzumaki's eyes?

XXXXX

In Mansion

"Aaaaha! His weakness is in his ribs!" Tom yelled. "He has been injured there, probably worth a hit or two!" He started hand signs "Earth style: Great earthquake!" The ground started to rumble and the building started to crack. This made Fiasco and the Tsuchkage lose their footing. "Earth style: Dirt Substitute!" The ceiling and walls of the building started to change into dirt. Too heavy to stay suspended, it fell on the three, but Tom made it move towards Fiasco. Fiasco lost his footing too much to move out the way, plus the shadows kept him from getting away. "Last one, Earth style: Ground crush." The dirt that landed on Fiasco, now crushed his body, but mostly his ribs. You couldn't tell, but Fiasco was now in pain. The dirt on Fiasco suddenly lifted into the air and spread around.

"What a technique, but highly risky, no?" Fiasco said as he shook the sand out of his hair. This shocked the two whom looked at him. "I didn't want to use this technique, but it seems like I had to." They felt the ground rumble as they seen the dirt split. The ground exploded and a giant fox jumped out of the broken earth. Fiasco smiled as he jumped onto its back. "This is what I have created. A clone of the Kyuubi!" He yelled as he started to laugh.

"That bastard! He finished the technique. The forbidden technique. We need to leave, now!" The Tsuchkage's voice sounded horrified as he yelled this out. He started to run, but the fox just jumped over to get to them. "We cant get away. We have to fight him, it seems."

"On it!" Tom yelled as he started hand signs. "Summoning jutsu!" A giant crow was now flying in the air. It came low to the ground to let the two hop on. It flew quick to dodge a burst of chakra from the Kyuubi clone. "Just to tell you, I am out of chakra!" He yelled as the crow were on dodged more chakra balls.

"This is the power of the Uzumaki clan!" Fiasco yelled at the two who tried their best to dodge all the attacks. It shot three more out of its mouth, but they were easily dodged. They looked at the giant fox, to see what it was going to do next. It was charging some chakra. It aimed its mouth at the crow precisely.

"We need to get off, now!" The Tsuchkage yelled as they jumped off. They landed on the ground hard. The impact caused a fracture in their thigh and fibula. "I cant dodge this attack." He said silently as he seen it charge another. The fox stopped charging it when Fiasco looked at someone behind them.

"Hey, I have this in the bag." He said with a big grin.

"Probably, but you would have destroyed half the village if you shot that." Tom and Tsuchkage slowly turned around to see a man with weird eyes, but familiar.

"I wasn't, that's why I stopped charging it." He explained.

"Right." The man said silently. Fiasco started to feel weird with his gaze aimed at him.

XXXXX

Thanks for reading and please review. And sorry people; I can't use spell or grammar check. My mouse is screwed. It double clicks when I click only once. (thats what screwed up the first chapt with the narrator thing). Once i get a new mouse I will fix all the mistake i can. Until then try your best to understand. Its not my spelling that messes me up, its my typing. I cant type well, so i may put two words thats same near each other. Not much of excuse hehehe, just wanted you to understand. PLEASE REVIEW


	14. Another Option To Decide

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

I only have two things to say. Sorry for the longest update ever. I was in New York at my cousin's house, they don't have a computer. I will try to make as less errors as possible I rechecked it, so there shouldn't be any. I noticed that my title is no longer in google search engine, time to fix that laugh manically Well here you go! REVIEW PLEASE!

"People talking"

'Peoples thoughts'

"**Kyuubi Talking****"**

'**Kyuubi thinking'**

'Rax Talking'

"ZAMPO TALKING"

XXXX

In Kumogakure

"Right." The man said silently. Fiasco started to feel weird with his gaze aimed at him. It was clearly the sharingan that stares on Fiasco. The fox went into a cloud of smoke as soon as his gaze went on it. Fiasco jumped off before it went though. He was near the sharingan user now. "You shouldn't use that technique knowing our condition. We Uchiha and the Uzumaki are hiding from massacre, not looking for it." The man now stared at the Tsuchkage and Tom. "You do realize our Raikage could declare war on you right?"

"Of course, but I thought it necessary of risk." He stood up to get in ready position. The man he was preparing to fight waved his hand. The Tsuchkage was confused, but didn't look it.

"You don't need to worry about me attacking you. The Raikage isn't here and does not know you are here. I will let you go and keep this a secret. Our hate isn't for Iwagakure, so we will let this slide, since no one died." The man waved his hand and three people walked to the Tsuchkage. It was John, Zen, and Greg, they looked a mess. Hilda, the girl they were fighting laughed as she saw them limp.

"You guys were fun to play with, unfortunately we had to stop, and maybe we can do it another time." She had a huge smile on her face, as though she was innocent. Her eyes were wielding a second level sharingan. She watched them walk away slowly, her face giving no trail of what she thought. "Well what will we tell Raikage-sama about this mess?" She asked as she scanned the area, the building was completely down.

"I don't care what anyone tells him, just not the truth. The Raikage doesn't need to know of my personal business unless I want him to know." He turned to the men behind him. "You all will order a reconstruction team to work on the mansion, immediately. If they question what went down here, kill one to keep the rest hushed." He started to walk towards a huge tower with lighting symbol on it. "Come with me Hilda of Uzumaki clan. We will use the Raikage's tower for a private discussion.

XXXX

In Raikage tower

The room had a desk that had a red carpet on it, which ran down to show the symbol of Kumogakure. The unknown man sat on the side the Raikage sits on, while Hilda sat on the opposite. Hilda tried to read the expression on the young man's face. His smile clearly showed something viable he had. "There is something I have known for some time now, but kept it secret. I know you Uzumaki's would definitely want to hear it, but I will only tell you.

"Just tell me what it is! I'm already interested you know, so why torture me." Hilda clearly getting annoyed of the delay smacked some books on the ground. "You know how much I hate when you beat around the bush. Get to the point or I swear I'll leave!" The man just waved his arms like he didn't know what he was doing.

"Sorry I just like seeing you get angry, it brings out your eyes." Seeing her stand up and head for the door made him get serious. "You know Uzumaki Kushina, right?" She froze and waited ten seconds before turning around. Hesitating she nods.

"I hear her name from my Aunt, that is." She said as she headed back to her seat. "I don't see how that even cares. Kushina-(Word for Aunt in Japanese would be nice) died when the Kyuubi attacked Konoha, at least that's what our spies told us."

"The thing your spies didn't tell you was she had a son, with the heir to the Namikaze clan." Hilda, too shocked to say anything, the man continued. "His name is Namikaze Uzumaki, Naruto since he hasn't chosen which clan he would be in."

"What, he doesn't know what clan to pick!? Obviously it should be ours and he should come to us." She said with anger as she smashed to desk, causing a dent.

"You need to control your temper Hilda, even though you look good when you don't control it."

"I have no time to deal with your flirting! His mother disgraced our country by joining the leaf! We didn't show our anger for it, but it annoys us. Why are you telling me this anyways, no one will be glad to hear this, they'll be-

"Maybe, I misunderstood the way you all call each other family! That's how my family screwed up, by going against each other. Since you don't want to hear of the things this ten year old boy accomplished, I will leave no-"

"Accomplished? What can anyone accomplish without their family beside them!?"

"Many things! Probably even more things! This boy even though hated by many, was able to become ANBU level while he was nine! Not even Itachi was that strong. I don't know what gave this kid such a boost in power, but whatever it is I would like to have it. Him, Deidara, and Itachi destroyed Otogakure by themselves! You should work on becoming allies with this (Cousin in Japanese?") Cousin of yours, not enemies. This kid lacked a family and accomplished more than anyone I have known. So are you going to look for him?" She looked at her fingers, deep in thought. She finally looked up after staring for a minute.

"I will go, but what if he attacks me, hmm?" She always wanted to think of everything, even the worst that can happen.

"He won't attack you unless you give him a reason to, trust me on that. You will take three Uchiha's with you, they shall not speak, and they are mute."

"You are giving me three mute Uchiha's to help? Thanks a lot, I see you really care about me."

"Sorry, but that's all I can spare since the rest will be needed for guard duty now. I am not sure if the Tsuchkage will back off or see us as more of a threat. Start your search in Konoha, that's the most likely place you will find him, go now. Also, you are lucky that you have the sharingan, don't show it in Konoha. I sometimes wonder why my blood married your mom." Hilda walked out the room to see the three Uchiha's he assigned.

'He may be a flirtatious bastard, but he really can think straight. He must have known I would say yes to this trip.' She thought as she started to walk down the stairs. The three men followed her. "We head to Konoha, don't use your sharingan unless you really need to."

XXXX

Iwagakure four days later

In a room was five beds, all of them had someone laying on them. The sheets were white and so was the cover. The room didn't have many instruments in it, since it wasn't needed. "My head aches." Tsuchkage said as he leaned up. He was on the third bed from the left. "How long you guys was up?"

"We just got up." Tom said as he looked to his right. He was on the fourth bed from the left. "We lost, it seems, and now were paying for it." The first bed Greg was on, second was Zen, and fifth was John.

"Are we going to assign a bigger assassination squad?" Greg asked.

"If we do, we won't succeed. We should wait to bring our military up and when Naruto's team is back from Konoha." Tom said. "That is, if we want to take them out."

"War? You telling me you guys don't give up after seeing what they are capable of?" John asked, no believing what this conversation was about. "You guys don't actually believe we can take them on, do you? Now that the Uchiha's are there, they get a big boost in military power."

"The Uzumaki clan holds a power we cannot let them keep. Even if we bring our self into a war we cannot beat, it will show how much we try to keep power evened." Tsuchkage said. "Anyways I rather die fighting than to die running away from those facts."

"So it's settled? We wait for Naruto's team to return while upgrading our military power." Zen said as he lay back down. "This will take a lot of time to do."

"We got a lot of time to spend in here anyways." Tom chuckled as he looked at the cast on his legs.

XXXX

Six months later

"Come on, Sasuke-kun, you can do it!" Sakura yelled as she watched the spar go back and forth for two minutes. The two boys attacked and parried as fast as they could, well one of them as fast as he could.

"Sasuke, seems like you gotten better, I beat you in one minute before. I don't even need to activate it with how slow you're going." Naruto said as he parried an attack aimed for his legs. He had not one scratch on him and he haven't even broke a sweat, he was panting lightly though.

"Stop talking, Naruto-sensei, or you will regret it! You are going to lose concentration like that!" Konan yelled. He was sitting beside Hinata, eating a rice ball as he watched. Hinata just kept a smile as she stared at the blond, enjoying the stance and forms he used to fight, which Mona noticed. Ino and Shikamaru stared on with interest. Sasuke had his level one sharingan active, trying his best to read the movements. It will show him some movements then leave him guessing where the next will go.

'Damn, this is hard. The sharingan won't give me a clear image; it just keeps shutting on and off. He must be increasing his speed on certain attacks. He's not even trying, I must go faster. I got it, but this is risky.' Everyone stared in shock and confusing as they seen Sasuke's attacks go faster. His speed increased dramatically. Naruto had little difficulty parrying them, but he couldn't attack now. Sasuke was close to scraping Naruto a couple times. 'Looks like my risky plan is paying off.' He was right, it **was** paying off, but Naruto decided to do something risky as well. Naruto was being pushed back quite awhile, but then he sacrificed a parry for a counter attack. The attack came three inches from his chest as he kicked Sasuke in the stomach. Sasuke landed hard on the floor, too tired to try getting back up.

"Nice try, Sasuke, but risky attacks such as that is best for desperate life of death battles. I have to admit, it took my awhile to figure out a counter to your attack. 'Seems like the sharingan can only read a certain amount of movement. That is I mean a level one sharingan. He will get a big boost in power when it fully develops, so I need a counter to it.' Naruto secretly trained Sasuke for a second reason. It was so he could counter something advanced. He sensed something that watched them for some time now. Sheathing his sword, he looked at Sasuke. "Let's take a break, eh?" He said with a smile. "I will go over there for a second, don't follow me." He walked into the woods to find the intruder. Hearing a branch break, he quickly took a kunai and threw it to the source of the sound. The kunai blew up after it struck the branch. He saw a girl falling down. She landed on her feet and smiled at Naruto.

"Are you, Naruto" She said, not wasting time.

"Who wants to know? I won't answer unless I know who you are" He said as he grabbed his sword hilt, but didn't unsheathe it. He saw three guys land on the ground, surrounding him. "Are you looking for a fight?" Without an answer, she sped quickly and punched, but Naruto caught it. She attacked with other hand, but he caught that one too. He attacked with a straight left kick up, but he stopped it with his right leg. He was now unable to block as she jumped and struck him in the chest with her right foot. He hit the ground when he got into the open field. Sasuke and the rest ran to see what was wrong, but were stopped by a man wearing a black robe. Hilda walked up to Naruto, so he got up quickly and unsheathed his sword. 'Why she has to be a girl!?' He yelled in his mind.

"**Maybe fate doesn't like you." **Kyuubi said. **"What's with that chick's eyes?" **

"Nothing I can see." Naruto answered, trying to keep his distance from the girl. She was unarmed, but she was good in taijutsu. Naruto's eyes went wide as he seen her start a couple hand signs. He dodged five fireballs to see a fist coming to his face. It got him straight in the face. She finished it with a jumping kick. Sasuke, not getting it was getting heated.

"Why isn't Naruto-sensei able to block those moves of hers? He could easily counter that then attack back." Mona looked at him with anger.

"Naruto-kun, don't like hitting girls in **real** combat. He is trying to dodge her moves, but her taijutsu is great, so she's able to read his dodge movements." Mona said; ready to jump into the fight.

"I got this guy here." Sasuke said as walked up to the man, but stopped when he heard Naruto scream.

"No! Don't fight that guy; he's over your level, Sasuke." Naruto said as he got back up. "Why are you here? What do you want?"

"I came here to figure out something, but I am starting to become uninterested. You must not be Naruto? I heard he was able to take on Orochimaru with a lot of difficulty, but that still is good for his age. I want to know if you're Uzumaki, Naruto I am not an enemy." She said as she stared at the boy with her black eyes.

"I am **Namikaze **Uzumaki Naruto, not just Uzumaki Naruto." Correcting her with anger in his voice.

"I am not interested in the Namikaze title, kid." She said to mock his name.

"What do you want with me?" He asked in an annoyed tone.

"I am Uzumaki, Hilda." That's all she needed to say. She wanted to see if he knew of the Uzumaki's clan existence.

"Uzumaki clan!? They exist!? I thought they were exterminated by rebels!" He stared at the ground, feeling betrayed. "I was told that by the-"

"Tsuchkage was the one who ordered us to be exterminated. He feared the power we Uzumaki's possess. We are the third strongest, living clan in the ninja world. Known by our will to never give up and keep going even thought we are put down; we came across a power no one can beat besides the Uchiha. Come with me Uzumaki, Naruto." She started to walk back to the woods she knocked him out of. The three men wearing robes followed her.

"Don't follow me team." Naruto said as he stared to follow her. 'I don't want Sasuke hearing of the Uchiha, he might get ideas. I hope those three are not Uchiha's, they have the same chakra they have.'

"**So, you noticed? The chakra and eyes of the Uchiha is more powerful and tainted than my own. It's not hard telling an Uchiha from a regular ninja with the chakra they possess. If Sasuke had his sharingan on, he should know that those men are his fellow comrades. I see you learn well, but why didn't you wipe that girl up?"**

'I don't fight girls often, so it limits my ability to actually mean to hurt them. Not trying to say they are weak, but I think it is cowardly to attack girls.' He noticed she stopped now, keeping his distance, he stopped as well.

"**I notice she has some of the Uchiha blood in her, maybe that's why I can see her sharingan even though it is not active. Kit, see if she has the sharingan, look closely." **Naruto stared into her eyes as best he can, even straining hid own eyes.

'I don't see any sharingan, Kyuubi-sensei.' She didn't have it active, but Kyuubi was able to see it.

"**Might be a flawed sharingan. Half bloods sometimes have flaws in the DNA. Her flaw is that demons will be able to see her sharingan even when it is not active, also it seems she can only wield a second level sharingan."**

'DNA? Are you okay, Kyuubi-sensei?' He was starting to think Kyuubi was losing it.

"**Kit, remember, I am a demon that knows all knowledge. DNA is the genetic material of-"**

'Genetic material? Is this needed to be a combat ninja?'

"**No, but it is good to understand it-"** Cut off by Naruto.

'I don't need it, that's all I care about, if I need it. Okay enough chat, I will speak to this girl.' He stared at the girl, waiting for her to talk. Seeing she wasn't going to, he decided to start the conversation. "Why did you come?"

"To see if you want to come to your family, the Uzumaki clan. Choose now, I am not good on patience." She said staring at him, with hope in her eyes."

"Can you give me more time? There is many things I need to think about." Naruto asked, knowing this can change this his life.

"I will give you one day. I will be here in these woods of the training field." She walked away and so did the three men. "I will look for you, cousin, if you do not come here in twenty four hours." The echo of her voice. Naruto headed to the others to answer their questions.

"What was that all about, Naruto-sensei?" Sasuke asked first. Naruto stared at Sasuke; trying to sense any hints to what Sasuke thought.

"A girl name Uzumaki, Hilda.?" Naruto said as he went to sit down. "She says, she is my cousin. She wants me to leave Iwa to join the clan. If I go, I wouldn't be able to go to Iwa no more. They are enemies, so going back would be betrayal."

"You will betray Iwa if you go, wont you?" Ino asked.

"No, the Tsuchkage is giving him to his twelfth birthday to choose. That's when Chuunin exams start." Konan said. "I think you should leave that opportunity alone. Tsuchkage seems like a man who wouldn't do things like that for no reason. They must have done something horrible or forbidden." Naruto thought about this.

"She is my family and family sticks together; I have made my decision." Naruto headed towards the woods she said she would be in. They watched him walk slowly, feeling nervous about his decision. They all sat down to wait for him; hoping he will come back.

XXXX

Thank you and please review. I would make random word counts. I think people never review because they spend too much time reading, so they don't have time to review.


	15. Within My Grasp

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

Okay, I haven't been writing for a long time, so people who have been reading this probably don't remember anything about it. I re-read the story like 3 times (noting the grammar and typo's I have in all the previous chapters. I also done it to get the timeline down (So I figured its about around Naruto is 11, since 2 years have past. One on his great disappearance after his last fight with Orochimaru. and another on the Great training. Including several months. I have not forgotten the plots I planned, so you wont see much change off the story. Only the ages might be somewhat inaccurate (I know that makes the story silly, but I done my best.

This chapter starts on the end of November.

The age of the main characters throughout the late chapters (birth dates of the characters are similar somewhat to their real birth dates on the Manga.

Naruto = 11

Konan = 12

Mona = 10

Shikamaru = 11

Hinata = 10

Sakura = 11

Ino = 11

I am continuing since several readers wants me to continue, hopefully I have not come too late to catch them : (

BTW: I can not indent, because it uploads it wrong and screws the lining of the whole paragraph putting sentences in areas it shouldn't be at. If someone could tell me how to fix it thank you.

"**People talking"**

'_**Peoples thoughts'**_

"**Kyuubi Talking**_**"**_

'_**Kyuubi thinking'**_

'Rax Talking'

"_Rax thinking"_

"_ZAMPO TALKING"_

XXXXX

Training Field

They watched as they seen Naruto walking back, which gladdened them greatly. The only thing they didn't get was how come he walked with a smile missing from his expression. Hinata, Konan, and Sasuke stiffened with a horrible regret in what they seen. They had activated the byakugan and sharingan the moment they seen his expression. What they were watching was a clone of Naruto walking towards them with terrible news. Sakura and Ino still smiled as they seen him walking, oblivious to what was going on. Shikamaru and Mona was not totally, oblivious. They knew that something was wrong by the expression of the face and how slumped he walked, barely lifting his feet above the grass, but they didn't know it was a clone. They all ran to him as they seemed it was appropriate, since the distance was quite a good amount of steps, especially with how slow the clone was walking. Konan was the first to say something when they met up with him.

"What is with you sending a clone, Naruto-sensei." Sakura and Ino was confused when they heard Konan. "Don't tell me you took any offer she gave they makes you need to leave us…" Naruto's clone just stood there for a moment in silent as everyone figured the answer for themselves."What!? You can't be serious about leaving Iwa!" Mona said full of disbelief in what was going on. Sasuke and Hinata was going to be the next one to protest this decision, as Sakura, Ino and, Shikamaru just stared in a mixed of emotions. Well, more Ino and Sakura, than Shikamaru. Naruto started his explanation.

"I am not sure if I am going to leave Iwa, as that was my home and love it there. I do in fact want to meet the Uzumaki's which is of my mother's part." He paused to let them sigh in relief. Not wanting them to get their hopes up high, he repeated while stressing it. "_I am not sure. _I only plan to stay there for a couple of months to get to know the only family I have left and why the Tsuchkage lied to me about their extinction, if he did." They wanted to protest more, but thought what he was saying. It was reasonable to see this.

He have given the Tsuchkage everything, from loyalty to making his country better stable in economy and military. Naruto's cheap labor strengthened the economy due to growing trade and created more jobs. Iwa had only two percent in poverty compared to the thirty-four percent in Kumo. He and his team made hundreds of missions for no cost, increasing the economy and trained the armies, increasing its strength. He and his team have given Iwagakure paradise. The least thing he wanted to hear, is how the Tsuchkage lied to him after all he gave up.

"So, we might not see you again?" Hinata asked, sadness was in her voice. Everyone pitied her, knowing her growing ties to Naruto, though Naruto was oblivious to this. Mona somewhat pitied it but also was sort of jealous.

"You shall see me again, I can promise you that." Naruto's clone gave a big smile and a thumbs up. The only thing separating his pose from Gai's and Lee's is the fact his teeth didn't sparkle. His teeth were in perfect shape though. "I can promise you the latest you would see me is a year. If I did decide to stay with the Uzumaki's then I will still have to come to the chuunin exams!" He smiled to assure them, though he did quite the opposite. They felt more down now.

"Remember, Naruto-sensei, you came to train us and we expect you to finish our training." Sakura said with a sly smile. "If you don't stand up to your words don't talk to us again." She stuck her tongue out in tease.

"Right, I will see you all later, I cant keep activated since the construction clones are activated. It takes up a great deal of chakra to keep it up." With those last words the clone burst into smoke. They stood there silently with a feeling of losing a person they have loved.

Even though they only knew each other for two years and stay with each other just a little above a year, they have grown an attachment to one another. Ino and Sakura still fought over Sasuke, but secretly they bonded and shown strength. Sasuke, Konan, and Shikamaru got along, since they loved to be trained and well, they were guys. Mona and Hinata bonded well somewhat. Hinata don't know of the burning love Mona has for Naruto, but her love was growing to its level. Mona knows of Hinata's feeling though and is having a hard time trying not to compete with it, trying to stay from being like Sakura and Ino. She loves Hinata's personality and how good she can control chakra. Mona loves chakra control and bests even Kakashi in it.

"What should we do now?" Ino asked hoping the group don't fall into ruin. "I mean we are not going to quit training, right?"

"Of course not! We have so much to do even though, Naruto-sensei is gone." Mona said with a uprising spirit. "I want us to all get stronger real quick so we can show, Naruto-sensei how much we can improve. "This gives us the time to show him how much spirit we have!" She looked to them with her eyes glowing full of this "spirit". Everyone stared at her with surprised eyes. How she recovered so fast from the news makes them curious.

"I guess we should get started tomorrow?" Konan said. Everyone had the look of 'Why wait?', so he decided to tell them by pointed at the sky, which seemed to be getting dark. "Besides, don't you have academy tomorrow?" The five Leaf academy students nodded. They almost forgot about that. "I want to take you guys somewhere else to train and that can be a hitch to get it done." Everyone was in wonder, even Mona, whom usually knows everything about Konan's thought. "Tell your parents that you have a four day trip academy and you will need at least thirty dollars. This will help you have an excuse for your parents. Now so you can skip academy, tell them you will be at home due to your parents holding you for awhile."

"What are you planning to do that would make us need to lie to them?" Hinata asked. Yes she was a good girl who didn't want to mess up the growing relations with her father, whom believe her six year old sister can beat her. When it comes to holding the byakugan better, then Hanabi is better, but Hanabi cant beat her sister. Hinata just act weak due to Naruto's training policies and because it will rise suspicion on who is training her. She has to lose spars purposely and be humiliated and put down by her father.

"Well I am thinking that we should leave out of Konoha for awhile." This made the five trainees skeptical."Why we need to go out of Konoha for us to train?" Asked Ino, very reluctant to leave her home village without anyone of greater supervision. Before Konan could answer the question Shikamaru broke his silence.

"You telling me you guys haven't notice the late watches have increased and hotels and motels being searched without option?" Shikamaru put the four on the mark now. "Throughout the whole year of this training, Naruto-sensei and his team had to move from hotel to hotel and even to parks to sleep and live. The guards became aware of them, So getting out for a few days or weeks can reduce suspicion and searches. As long as their chakra is sensed they will not lower the security." He sighed in annoyance. "I don't feel like leaving out though."

"You five have no real combat experience which I think you will need. Fighting a person with twice to thrice your combat experience gives them a major advantage boost, regardless of raw power and knowledge of jutsu." Mona said as she scanned them over. "The one I believe who is best in that field out of all of you is Shikamaru, due to his high intellectual abilities." Shikamaru grinned, not knowing why, he usually wouldn't care for compliments nor critics. "So, do what you have to do, we will wait for you at the Great Hotel tomorrow. Also bring spare clothes but only one pair. When it comes to long journey's showering and changing clothes aren't something many ninjas consider. Just essential things."

XXXXX

Naruto walked right behind the girl named Hilda. He was slightly left of her and scanned her up and down. She noticed this, thinking he was being perverted she stopped right near Konoha's gate. "You got a problem with those eyes of yours' kid!?" She screamed, frustrated by his weird stares at the rear part of her body. Naruto shook his head.

"I am just making sure you don't try anything funny, after all you could just be lying to me. I hope you're an honorable girl." He grinned as he seen her expression. "Don't you think if I wanted to kill you or kidnap you, I would have done it in the training field!" She didn't know Naruto's policies on hitting girls, so she assume he is weak. The bodyguards of her pointed out the gate to tell her they should keep going. "Yeah, I know don't get your shirt tied in a knot."

"You and your three bodyguards wouldn't last five minutes against me if I had really tried, but I didn't!" Naruto yelled out with a big smile and a chuckle. She was getting extremely annoyed with Naruto at the moment. "Also are you a teenager? Your barely taller than me." Naruto laughed loud especially when he seen her shoulders go up and her hands shaking, she was tense, trying to hold her anger back. "But your also not bad looking." She stopped her tenseness and turned around with a smile. "For a troll!" That was it, she was going to tear this kid in two! She charged at him but he ran while laughing. She chased him straight up north until they got to a small town. He waited ten minutes on a bench for the four escorts to catch up. He was satisfied with his work as he heard them pant and sweating.

"Your fast kid." She said trying to catch her breathe. She sat on the bench. "You also have a lot of stamina. She heard order up and saw a man put five plates of food on the table. "Uh, thanks.""No problem, I wanted to get a meal." Naruto said as he seen them grab their food and started eating. "The drinks will be here in a few minutes." He stared at his food for a moment, then he decided to just come out with it. "The Uzumaki's treat each other nicely or is your attitude summing up what they will be like?" She stopped eating and started at the kid.

"No, actually I find most of our clan to be quite humorous, its just I fell a little farther from the tree." She made a weak smile. "Your mom was humorous, perhaps too humorous, its said she played tricks on everyone." She paused for a second. "Even the Tsuchkage and Uzumaki clan leader." Naruto's head clicked with something he wanted to ask.

"The Uzumaki, some say is the second most power clan in the ninja world, how is that so? We have no bloodline traits or special abilities. Plus Tsuchkage was able to kick Uzumaki out of Iwa?" Naruto wanted these questions answered before he got there to know if the fault was Tsuchkage. He realized asking her who's side was just would be a waste of breath, as of course she is going to think Uzumaki was, since she is Uzumaki clan member.

"I'd say it is the first most powerful, but the Uchiha's own that reputation. Tsuchkage, was able to kick us out because he had a bigger force. After the loss of the Third Shinobi War. Uzumaki clan wanted independence from the country, be legally." She paused for a moment. We took most of the burden and casualties of the war, so we believed it was silly to stay tide to a Tsuchkage, even if the current Tsuchkage was elected after the war. We tried to leave the Iwa but was suppressed by, Iwa and Konoha forces." Naruto's mouth was open more interested in knowing the truth now. "Konoha's force was lead by Namikaze, Minato, whom your mom married.

"But why would my mom marry a man who leads a force against her own clan?" Feeling something was missing whether it be future or past.

"She left the Uzumaki clan before that happened, kid, but she was backing him one hundred percent of the way." Naruto closed his mouth when he seen a fly, flying near his face. "I don't know why she left or when, so don't ask please, no one told me that either. We have the power to take back the territory Iwa has captured from us. Named whirlpool. We plan to take it either by diplomacy or force if necessary and keep it."

"Its just land! No need for hundreds if not thousands to die and live a life of increased poverty for silly territorial disputes!" Naruto yelled. He couldn't believe what he just heard. Was hatred between his clan and Iwagakure really that bad? The man came with the drinks and laid it down on the table in front of the correct people who needed it. "Thank you." Naruto said as he handed him two hundred dollars of a tip. The man was shocked for a moment.

"You want me to break this sure?" The waiter asked with little hope. Naruto shook his head and the man bowed "Then thank _you_, sir!"

"Shut up, kid!" She yelled, temper rising. "You know nothing of war or the fight for pride! You only know fighting for survival, you lacked a family and everything necessary to have your pride be threatened. Are we to sit there and let anyone come and take things away? Are we to sit there like a weak baby and have people treat us as so? You will soon find out most wars is because of territorial claims and riches. That land whirlpool is rich in fertile, gold. Ivory, and even diamonds!"

"So your saying Tsuchkage-sama, took the land because it was rich? Didn't you say he was trying to keep you in it?" Naruto now confused. Hilda sighed to keep her temper down.

"He wanted us to stay in Iwa as part of its territory! We wanted independence and to keep the lands we were in. He didn't want us to leave and take that part with us. So he put military in whirlpool causing a civil war." Naruto now understood. It was somewhat about the land, but seemed also about the fact that they were leaving Iwa. She looked at the sky, which had some dark clouds and felt a couple rain drops fall on her. She seen a hotel named Jimmy's 8. "We will stay there for tonight, kid." They walked to the cashier whom was in a booth outside of it and paid him.

The rooms weren't so bad. Small and no personal bathroom. There was only two beds in each room. Hilda and Naruto slept in one, and the two mute ninja's slept in another. The third guard stood outside the door of the rooms. So basically it was a one room hotel with two beds and a blanket. The sheets of the bed's seemed to be missing as it was not there when they go there.

XXXXX

Kumo's capital, Chichi 2 days later

Naruto laughed loud as he read the name of the city, which earned him glares and stares. Hilda covered half her face in embarrassment while walking to towards the tower, though that was not her destination. The village was not the way Naruto had expected it to look. He expected to see a lot of colors of yellow and black and the floor be somewhat made of gold or an expensive type of concrete. The air felt very moist and a thick fog will sometimes come and go. The concrete hurt his foot to walk on due to poor conditioning of it. Buildings were either half finished or not finished at all until he got more north of the capital where it started to look better. He looked back at the rag tagged buildings and the more conditioned on. He walked about half way through the capital before he seen better buildings. That's when his conclusion came. This village was in serious deep poverty.

He was able to look through homes because they had big holes through it to see people sleeping. He even was able to walk by alleyways to see kids fighting for anything the trash had in it. Hilda seen Naruto's expression of pity and sadness as he seen children and moms wearing clothing that looked like sheets with holes in it. He even passed by some houses that had some guards by it surrounding men or women, demanding tax or some bribe.

"You see, Kid, this is what us Uzumaki's have to live in and witness. Do you know how hard it is to watch a child and women struggle like this." She stopped to see some women being harassed by three guards while the child watched from the "house". Naruto was about to march over to them, but was held back. He pulled her hand off him and continued, but seen the three mute guards in the way."Move out my way!" He demanded, anger and hurt was clear in his voice. Hilda grabbed his shoulder again.

"We are not allowed to engage into the affairs of the town guard. It was part of out agreement to even stay in this bloody village. Your only experiencing like fifty minutes of it, fifty minutes of what we have to see for years." She paused as she seen the lady being pulled to her knees and one guard rising his sword. "Knowing that there is nothing we can do about it is the worse part." They all watched as the sword came down. Blood flew into the air and everyone paused and watched in horror and shock! It lady was on her back with a kid in front of her, blood dripping from his pushed her out of the way and took the hit into his back. Hilda was horrified and shocked. She didn't even see a movement. She stood there trying to register what happened. The Guard shocked as well pulled his sword out. "What is wrong with you, you little brat!" The Guard sounded like a man with no heart at all. Naruto stood up, hatred in his eyes, which scared the guards to get into stance. They watched as his stomach and back heal. Crowds watched but not closely, they watched from wherever they were at before it started. The guard got ready to parry as they seen the blonde reach for his katana. Hilda watched, not knowing what to do and the mute ninjas didn't want to get into the fray

The blonde made a quick draw. They were still and looked at his weapon. It was money, which seemed to be five grand. This surprised everyone. "Take this money and shove it up yours! Leave the people here alone!" Everyone on the street watched and the guards were still. They all felt the hatred of the blonde and it tortured them. Instead of the guards taking the money they dropped their swords and bowed to the kid and backed up three steps. Naruto's hatred loosened trading hatred for confusion. He looked around him to see the people having shocked and happy faces. He was completely oblivious in why they were like that and the guards bowing to him after giving them death glares made it even more confusing. Hilda was pretty shocked as well. The guards bow to no one except the Raikage, Uchiha, and Uzumaki clan leaders. They would rather pick death than bow to anyone with no high nobility.

"Why do you bow to this, kid?" Hilda demanded, she was a little jealous. Not once have she even been able to distribute fear into them and they gave her no respect.

"Do you not feel his noble blood!?" The Guard yelled, it was not a nice question, it was a question at all. She backed up a step."He has no noble blood. He is a commoner no higher than I am. Is it because he carry money more than you make a year?" The guards huffed, but ignored her. She was with Naruto, which is the reason they didn't strike at her. The guards Naruto and Hilda stared at we no town militias. They were elite troops of the Raikage guard. Only they were able to get near the Raikage. They were the most elite troops than any other branch had, no one knew this due to them having no battle records and how few of them there were. It was also bypassed because they were used to control and beat on cities and commoners. Even the rich sometimes have to deal with them.

"My lord, what is your name?" The Guard that was going to slay the women asked. His voice dropped from threatening to a polite manner. Naruto sensed no evil when they spoke to him.

"Uh, Naruto, Namikaze Uzumaki, until I get an heir that is." The Guard stayed in his bowed position, which Naruto felt find of weird. "You may stand if you want. Also I don't think I am of noble birth, you might have thought me wrong." Naruto said while rubbing his head. He didn't mind being mistaken for some noble kid, he actually took it as a compliment and relished it. "Uh,, do you mind telling us your name?"

"You deny your blood, Lord. My name is Salvo, Captain of the Guard Elite, though our real name is secret. It can not be said here." Salvo said. He wore a weird type of armor Naruto was quite attracted to. His face was covered with a metal, silver colored mask. The clothing he had on was black and by the look it had some chain mail and the shoes were silver with black markings. Naruto had never seen anything like it.

"Hey, where did you get the cool outfit?" Naruto said as he scanned it up and down. The guards just watched him walk around Salvo with wonder.

"Hmm, Why do you like our unworthy armor, Lord?" Salvo said as he followed the kid with his eyes. "Do this please you much?"

"I love it, it looks cool, by the way just call me, Naruto. Lord sounds weird. Am I not able to obtain one of these?" Salvo put his hand on his chin and sized Naruto up with his eyes.

"I am sure we do have something that can fit you, l-Na-Naruto?" He was quite unsure of calling someone of noble blood by their name, but Naruto assured him of it being okay by nodding. "I will get one to you right away, just tell me where I can meet you, Naruto." Naruto pointed to the building they were originally headed towards.

"I think I should be out in two hours or less." The guards bowed and started walking off. "Oh and please be nice to the people.." Salvo nodded. Naruto smiled at Hilda and started walking towards the building that had a sign above it saying "Uzumaki Mansion". From the distance he was at it looked pretty similar to the one in Whirlpool of Iwa. He guessed Uzumaki's that left still had the same generation in charge with the same love for marble and stone.

"Naruto…." Hilda paused as she seen the blonde look back at her. "Are you of noble blood?" Naruto shrugged.

"I don't believe so, but who knows, maybe I am." He looked at the ground and smiled more. "Maybe I am so cool that they mistaken me for one." Hilda shook her head slowly, knowing he had to be of noble birth. The Elite Guards never mistake a noble to a commoner.

XXXXX

Middle of forest

"What!? You dummy-head, you didn't bring a map!?" Mona yelled into Konan's ear for the sixth time. Konan calmly poked his hand into his ear in hope to recover it faster. He sat down due to being dizzy.

"I told you, I must have left it on that table in the 'Great Hotel'. He stopped for a moment and looked at her. "Did you just call me dummy-head? What are you a child?" Mona blushed a little at her choice of words.

"We are all children if you consider it." She said with a little stutter. _'Yeah good one Mona, I bet that is tearing him up.' _She smiled as she turned away from his face. Konan's face was blank, but it was eating him. He been fighting, traveling and, working harder than some men and he was being called child!? His face went to anger, but went away as another said something.

"How can you two be so stupid!?" Sakura and Ino yelled at the same time. Konan got up to explain.

"As I was saying, I tried to double check things, but Mona was rushing me." He shrugged, "We been in worse situations anyway, all we are is lost." They glared at him hard. "What I say?" Sasuke looked at the dirt to look for the sign of the tracks.

"There!" He yelled. "I found our tracks I think." Everyone stared at what he was looking at and agreed that it had to be their footprints. "We should hurry, it took us two days to get here, so it will take us two more to get back."

"Yeah we cant afford to have teachers _and_ parents looking for us at one time, it would mean making up another lie or telling the truth." Shikamaru said, with a yawn. Everyone's stared at him in awe. They wished they didn't have much to worry about, but they expected to get a good punishment if they didn't get there in time. They all started to walk the way the tracks lead them.

XXXXX

Uzumaki Mansion in Kumo

"Hello, Naruto Uzumaki!" Is what he heard and looked behind him to see a group of people with party hats and balloons. Naruto smiled and his heart jumped. This was his family, ready for him to come back! He didn't know what to do besides tear and stare in shock. Hilda pushed him along to meet the main group of the family, as teaching him more than nine hundred names would be difficult in one day. Everyone shook his hand as he went by them and greeted one another.

He stopped at one guy who was huge in Naruto's eyes. The man bent on his knees and gave Naruto a hug, his body was still way taller even on both knees. "My name is Fiasco. Uzumaki, Fiasco." The man stood up. He wore an expensive white silk robe. He was quite young, seemed no older than twenty-five. His hair was blonde but stuck up as if he had put some hair gel in it."I am Namikaze, Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto smiled, but the man's smile weakened. Naruto noticed this, but thought nothing of it. He was blinded by his happiness to be able to think suspiciously of them. He wanted to come to figure out the truth, but was too glad to think of it.

"Naruto, you can go meet up with the rest, I will retire for now. We have been up all last night trying to prepare for your return." He got up and walked out of the room. Naruto just notice the table that was in there. It was red wood, expensive in the Ninja World. He also seen lots of expensive wines and wine glasses. He smiled forgetting what he had seen in the poverty driven area part of the city.

"Hello, Naruto!" Three boys and two girls walked towards him. They had to be his age or somewhat older. Naruto bowed to them and shook their hand going from left to right.

"My name is Stubs! I am thirteen" The kid was pretty chubby and was very pale Naruto assumed he lacked blood on the surface of his body, particularly in the face. He was shorter than Naruto by like three inches. He wore a green scarf on, though it wasn't hot in the room. His Jacket was green as well. He seemed very laid back by looks. He was actually quite tough in a fight and faster than most people would think. "I love to eat, ramen is particularly good." Naruto now looked at the girl to the right of him.

"My name is Joan, I am eleven until next September." Her hair was black with strings of purple. She wore a nice white top which looked made from rich animal skin, maybe a white wolf. Her shorts where just above her knew and was fitted. Naruto thought she was too young to be wearing the shorts, but hey… he isn't her father. He smiled as she gave him a long hug. "I don't believe we are blood related she said with a big smile." Naruto was confused, but decided to move on.

"Name is Zeno, pronounced like Zebra, but using an 'o' and 'n'." Naruto finally found someone a little different. This boy was darker in skill color than most people he seen, he smiled at the difference. This kid wore white silk shirt striped with black on the sleeves. Seemed more of a recreational type of clothing than a ninja outfit, but why should he care about what he wear. (that rhymes hehe). He was taller than Naruto. "I am fourteen and I am not a ninja, though my brothers are. I make up the financial part of my generation." This explanation helped Naruto understand.

"I don't tell my name until I get familiar with the person who shall know it!" His hair was brown and went forward like if he was some cool kid. His Shirt was leather black. This confused Naruto. This place he was in had a diverse culture, for no one in Konoha and Iwa wears leather except for armor. They also don't wear silk so its new to him. The girl beside the unknown boy elbowed him in the side.

"Don't mind him he is just trying to act cool now to tell you my name. I am Joan too, but pronounced Jo-An. The other girl is Joan its together more." She wore more reasonable clothing. It was red vest with a white shirt under it. She wore ankle pants (basically it stops right above the ankle. It was black clothing. "There are many things I want to show you Naruto-kun!" She grabbed Naruto's sleeve and pulled him so he would follow. Naruto never got to say anything about himself, but he could tell them later.

The girl was moving quite fast for a person of her size dragging Naruto off. She seemed very energetic as she would pull him, she would look back to smile and talk. Her eyes seemed to sparkle with energy and care he noticed. The four she pulled him from were following and she spoke with them too.

"Come on! We have to show Naruto-kun the neat features of Uzumaki mansion also the Uzumaki Compound." Naruto was having a hard time keeping up considering she was grabbing his right sleeve and she was on his left side. Often she would pull him one way and go the other really Tower

The three men in the room were all elite and very powerful men. One sitting down on the chair behind the table as the other two stood in front closest to the door. The man sitting down looked at the glass ball that showed Naruto being dragged away by a girl and followed by four others.

"He is within my grasp now." The man with the sharingan smiled evilly as he continued to look. The other two stood there with blank faces, but it still looked very maniacal since the darkness of the room showed only their eyes and the mouth. The rest of them was shaded out.

XXXXX

Yeah I decided to continue, best of all NO SCHOOL YAY!!! I graduated. July 23, 2009. Still need a job though (weak smile)

Sorry for failing you my dedicated readers… Even when I didn't post a year I still was getting some reviews.

REVIEW PLASE!


End file.
